NHR (Naruto Hollows Return): Tiburon
by SOPV
Summary: She died at the valley of the end yet her soul didn't find peace, instead it hollowed. Through time She evolved into an Arrancar. Betrayed by a second time by her leader Aizen, she is sent back to the elemental nations to put an end to the wars. Prepare yourself shinobi for Tier Harribel La Emperatriz Tiburon! YuriHarem!
1. Prologue: Your Death Defines You

Prologue: Your Death Defines You.

 _[Fake_ Karakura Town]

 _'Why? Why did you do this? I trusted you Aizen..?!'_ Were the thoughts that rang through her mind as she laid in her own pool blood. These thoughts belonged to Tier Harribel the Tercera (Third) Espada.

Her olive skin stained with blood with a Cuts running through her chest and back. Her aqua eyes shimmered with tears. She wore an attire consisting of a variation of the white Arrancar Jacket that had a high collar which covered her lower part of her face downward its zipper unzipping upwards though it exposed the lower side of her breasts. It had two air filters on both sides of her high collar placed to her cheeks. The Sleeve completely enveloped her arms and had black glove like extensions that resembled a cats paw.

Remnants of her Hollow mask protected and covered the lower part of her face to just where her breasts were, though there was a hole that showed where her heart was meant to be. A number was tattooed on the left side of her right breast. (Usually these parts were concealed by her high collared jacket but currently it was unzipped.) the area between her chest and her hips were exposed. She wore a white skirt that extended to her feet but exposed her hips and a black sash that was wrapper around her waist. She also wore black socks and white sandals.

Unlike most Arrancar or Hollows, she didn't have her hole in the chest but at her lower abdomen where her womb would be.

She laid in her blood as the feeling of betrayal struck her deep down in her heart. Her thirst for vengeance grew as she laid as well. Her fellow Arrancar had all sacrificed themselves for her, for Aizen. She was meant to help in his cause... but.. it was all for NOTHING! Aizen had betrayed her... the one she thought she could trust.. had slashed at her himself...

Her tears began to dry as she grit her teeth and struggled back to her feet. ' _Again?! I was betrayed AGAIN?!'_ She thought again as she attempted to trace Aizen Sosuke and Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu. _'No.. This time.. I'll do things properly..'_

* * *

[The Final Valley]

 _The Final Valley, Rain poured heavily upon the valley was where the legendary battle of Hashirama Senju & Madara Uchiha took place. The valley was carved out by Hashirama's Top Transformed Buddha's barrage. This was forever known as the place where bonds were broken... and today.. was another bond severed._

"This is the end... Naruko..!" _Shouted a grey skinned boy wearing a blue t shirt and white shorts, wings sprouted from his back as he stood from one side of the river. Sasuke Uchiha is his name, he is known as the 'last' living Uchiha in Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in The Leaves). Currently he was using a Curse Seal. An evil seal that gives the user power in exchange for their sanity. In his left hand was black lightning cackling as she rushed towards his target._

 _"Not.. Yet! Not till I take you back to Konoha TEME!" Was a reply screamed at him from a blonde haired girl, she had azure blue eyes and whiskers on her cheeks. The girl wore a orange jumpsuit with blue on the shoulders and a white spiral on its left arm. Naruko Uzumaki was her name, she was a Jinchuuriki or human sacrifice used to hold the power of mighty creatures known as Bijuu. In her right hand was a spiraling sphere of purple like Chakra moving at a rapid pace as she ran towards Sasuke._

 _Both leaped into the air their attacks raised against another._

"NARUKO!"

"SASUKE!"

 _One to kill, the other to restrain._

 _their bond had shattered here..._

 ** _"Chidori!"_**

 ** _"Rasengan!"_**

 _A large blast erupted in the valley blinding any nearby and when it finished, only one remained with their life. Sasuke stood there his fist impaled in Naruko's chest as blood leaked onto his arm. Slowly his Curse seal faded his eyes fading from the Sharingan to its original black color. His eyes stared at Naruko's chest as her hair shadowed her eyes._

 _"Gomen...Naruko..." He whispered as he was about to remove his arm, only for Naruko to push it in further moving closer to his ear._

 _"I...Hope..Y-Your... Happy T-Teme.." She whispered into his ear before she fell backwards her lips staying in a bittersweet smile as she fell off his hand and into the abyss of the water. Tears shimmered through the air before she was gone in the dark river._

 _Sasuke however began to cry blood as pain surged through him. As his Sharingan activated. What was once 3 black tomoe was now a six pointed shuriken. The Mangekyo Sharingan the evolved Sharingan, to unlock it one must either kill their own family member or their best friend._

 _Sasuke however was far from overjoyed with it, but now he had what he needed to kill Itachi. He placed her Hitai-ate on her body before he left for Orochimaru's base._

* * *

[Nearby]

 _'Kami, please tell me I'm not too late..!' Was the panicked thoughts of one Kakashi Hatake, he hade silver gravity defying hair and wore the Konoha vest and shinobi pants with black shinobi sandals. Kakashi had a black mask hiding his lower face and his Konoha Hitai-Ate covering his left eye._

 _He jumped through the forest as his dog summon Pakku led him towards the Final Valley. He couldn't believe it his two students had been facing off against each other. He knew Sasuke would eventually defect but he had hoped that he could deter him from that path by teaching him. Unfortunately this meant he ignored both Sakura and Naruko because of it and was paying dearly now._

 _When he reached the Final Valley he ordered Pakkun to search for the two. However it seemed he was too late, as before him was the corpse of Naruko Uzumaki the Daughter of his Sensei, Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina. He was horrified by what he saw various cuts were across her corpse but not only that there was a hole in her chest, one he was all too familiar with. His own technnique...was used to kill his own student.. What had he done...? The Daughter of his Sensei was HIS responsibility yet here she was killed by the very technique he had taught Sasuke..._

 _He lifted her corpse into his arms and carried her bridal style as he ran back to the village all while one thought raced in his mind. 'Forgive me...Minato-Sensei...Kushina-San... I failed you..'_

* * *

[Hueco Mundo]

 _Eventually Naruko Uzumaki's soul had landed in Hueco Mundo the land of the Hollows. Unfortunately the Fox had seemed to have combined with her during its transfer here and had turned her into a actual Kyuubi but unfortunately she had slowly began to hollow Eventually her body became covered in bones and plating leaving only the upper part of her face unhallowed. Her skin had turned olive in color and her eyes changed from Azure to Aqua._

 _She eventually roamed Hueco Mundo devouring the souls of other Hollows. Completely ignorant of the fact that at one point she was covered head to toe in what looked like a skeletal nine tailed fox._

 _Through time she shed the skeletal form but could now call upon it and its abilities, naming it Kokkaku Kitsune no Yoroi (Skeletal Fox Armor) which she rarely and never used in honesty. Now however her armor had represented a more shark like appearance. She was known with two titles 'La Emperatriz Tiburones (The Shark Empress) and 'Nueve Colas de Muerte' (Nine tails of Death) to others... but her legacy had only began..._

* * *

[Fake Karakura Town]

Eventually Tier had traced their signature to a deserted area she used Sonido to get as close as possible without being noticed, hiding not far as she held onto Tiburon in her left arm shakily. Sure she could just stop her attempt and live on but she wanted to at least do one right thing in this life.

She had to time it right, if she was killed before she could help Kurosaki Ichigo, this would be all in vain

That's when she heard Ichigo speak. "The Final **Getsuga Tensho** is me becoming **Getsuga** itself." Her eyes widened when she saw the two one was sure enough Aizen but the Kurosaki boy looked so...different. He had grey bandages wrapped on his chest and his lower face similar to how her mask fragments were like. His eyes were blood red. She shook her head as she focused once more, trying to ignore how familiar he looked.

She then placed her attention on Aizen, as the hand that held Tiburon stopped shaking. Her blonde hair shadowed her face while blood leaked from her wounds but it didn't matter right now, watching and waiting for her time to strike.

 **"Mugetsu."** Tier heard Ichigo utter before there was a black abyss.

At that moment she bolted forward running towards Aizen with her blade ready to strike. She knew the boy's attack would most likely kill her but she cared little for it right now. Placing as much placed as much power as she could in the strike, when she reached Aizen, she proceeded with cutting him from the collarbone to hip before beheading him to be sure.

Tiburon itself began shattering in half a moment after beheading her once leader. She wasn't sure if the Hogyoku could heal her attack and Kurosaki's own, so personally she believed it wasn't overkill.

She howled in pain as Kurosaki's attack hit her with full force, when the Hogyoku had fell from Aizen's chest and shattered like glass.

When the abyss cleared Tier fell on one knee, as what remained of her Zanpakuto Tiburon cracked even further. Her body was beyond repair, even now as it tried to heal the wounds she knew it wouldn't be enough. There was little to no chance of survival left for her so she stood, prepared to die where she was as she stumble forward with hardly any control of her own body.

That is when Kurosaki noticed her, and she knew the Shinigami that followed her had also seen what she had done. She'd ensured Aizen's death in the Winter War. Apparently from the shocked look of the candy store owner's face as he approached Kurosaki, they thought they'd never be able to kill the man.

Tier gave a small smile as she choked on the blood from her mouth, she finally did something right... moments later the strength in her legs gave out as she closed her eyes prepared to feel the ground impact with her body.

She was surprised however when she felt a pair of arm catch her before her impact. Opening her eyes she noticed that the one who caught her had shoulder length spiky orange hair. When she saw Kurosaki's face she could do nothing but blush slightly under her hollow mask his brown eyes stared into her aqua ones. Now that she thought about it, Ichigo himself was a handsome man, he would be a real gift to the woman he might wed.

Though her thoughts may have been biased because she always did love the color Orange.

"Why..did you help me..?" His question ripped her from her thoughts as she lowered her head and pulled back slightly attempting to stand shakily on her own legs.

"Because Kurosaki Ichigo, I may be a Hollow, I may not have a physical heart... but I do still feel emotions..." as she lifted her face to look at him once more, a stray tear dripping out of her right eye. "You met my predecessor Nelliel Tu Odelschanck, you of all people... should know not all hollows are heartless, considering you are partially one yourself... I was but a fool...who to believe in Aizen's lies... all of us Espada were... he betrayed me... betrayed us... it is only fair I seek justice for them no..?"

"Kurosaki.." She heard one of the Shinigami say, She could almost feel the blade on her neck at this point.

She chuckled bitterly but was surprised to say the least of how the boy, whom was losing his power steadily but slowly, pulled her from the blade and closer to him. No one not even in her old life... had anyone protected her, not from the mobs that used to attack her and not from Aizen's own blade. She laid there feeling... warm..

For the first and probably last time since she was with her surrogate grandfather and brother back in Konoha did she feel... safe in caring arms... a shame she didn't have long left to enjoy it...

"Don't... she isn't a threat..." He said as he looked down at the nearly lifeless Arrancar. She was almost as tall as himself, maybe a few inches shorter, but in her weakened state she seemed a lot shorter than before. "She helped us, she killed Aizen while knowing that my attack would hit her as well.."

She gasped as her Zanpakuto began to break away and the remnants of her Hollow mask crack and disintegrated slowly, eventually all that remained of her hollow mask was what covered her lower face. She choked on more blood that filled her mouth though hardly as much as before.

"We could get you some help.." Ichigo spoke suddenly, the fact a woman that didn't even look much older than him dying in his hands hitting him quite hard.

The wounds Aizen inflicted on her, while fatal, were still able to be healed. The ones he had caused however left little to no options left to help her and an even smaller survival chance. She'd sacrificed herself for strangers, enemies no less, just for revenge. The way she spoke of Justice for the Espada meant that she may have held every Arrancar that joined in her heart, and when Aizen betrayed her... her hatred and need to find them peace was what drove her into what she did earlier.

Tier shook her head, knowing she was done for, yet she decided to do one last good deed before her death... ' _perhaps with this I can find peace'_ She thought as she summoned her Reiatsu to her hand and placed it on the boy's chest. Her gold Reiatsu pouring into his own

"What're you doing?" Demanded a voice she didn't recognize, It was only through Kurosaki's words did she not find a blade to her throat.

"Dad, she isn't hurting me.." The son told the older man, whom was apparently his father. His father stood down a surprised loon on his face.

Her hand suddenly fell limp as her power faded from her hands, She could feel her head fall into his chest as her breath became shallow yet labored. _'I did it..!'_ She thought happily. She may never admit it aloud but Kurosaki Ichigo reminded her of her days as Uzumaki Naruko.

"Who are you...What did you do..?" Ichigo asked.

"Hehe...My name is Harribel... Tier" She whispered as she pushed herself away from the orangette. Now this reminded her of her encounter with Haku and Zabuza and she didn't want to be reminded of it. "What I did was give you my remaining power... This way you won't lose your powers... The marking will disappear the moment your own power has risen to the point you can fight... However I recommend not using Bankai or even fighting for a few weeks..."

"H-how.." Ichigo questioned as he looked to his chest to find a black spiraling crest on his chest.

"My aspect of death.. is sacrifice... in the days of when I lived... the lives of others mattered more to me than my own.. I am unique, some of my other abilities shadow this aspect... Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo for defeating Aizen.." She said as the world turned black for her and she fell forward.

Ichigo caught her and turned her over and instinctively carried her bridal style. The Zanpakuto she held in her hand disintegrating slowly but surely. The mask that covered her face finally cracked and began to shatter revealing the rest of her face, he blushed slightly at seeing how beautiful she was and the olive skin added to it... That's when he noticed three whisker like marks on each side of her cheek, all in all she would've been called a vixen if she ever showed her face. Not that it mattered.

True to her word he could feel his power stabilize meant they wouldn't be going anywhere.

Turning to the still gaping store owner he asked him. "Urahara...Can we heal her? Maybe Orihime could..-"

"Son... It's already too late..look..." His father answered, looking back to the Tercera Espada he noticed she was disintegrating slowly going upwards.

Harribel opened her eyes once more and with her final breath spoke her last words. "When the leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will Illuminate the village and once again tree leaves shall bud anew..."

 _"For that is the will of fire.."_

"Thank you... Harribel.."Ichigo said as Harribel closed her eyes with a smile as she disintergrated from Kurosaki's arms leaving him to hold nothing as he knelt there.

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys now next chapter shall be the return to the elemental nations.**

 **Now before you rant I'd like to say that the fox like skeletal armor it is technically a second form now remember she holds two souls within her and just because they fused does not mean they have one 'true form. Technically they are just two forms sharing the same mind since even if the kyuubi did 'Hollow' it's still purely chakra.**

 **The fox form was created by the kyuubi's tainted chakra.**

 **While her shark like hollow bones are created through her manifestation of the heart.**

 **Next chapter: A second chance.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

**A/N: Okay before we start I'd just like to say I did NOT get this off VFSNAKES: The Hollow Shark Fox because in honesty I haven't actually read that one just yet... but if it is similar then of course**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto nor do I mean to copy anyone's work if this was similar. If it is... I'm sorry.**

 **In honesty I was actually looking for fanfictions that had Naruko as Tier Harribel after death but I kept on getting ones that had a NarutoxHarribel in it. Still good stories those ones by the way but not the same.**

 **Q &A!**

 **Kilare T'suna: Will she go back as Naruto or as her? And what will be the pairing?**

 **Me: Well first off she is going back as Tier Harribel. Why? well you don't want her to just jump out of her grave as a rotted corpse (Classic Horror move trope though) but I'll be honest the reason why she is returning as Tier is simple. No one will recognize her, if she returned as her original self she'd immediately be known as a target for the Akatsuki and other bad guys to either Extract/Kill.**

 **While as Tier she is an unknown, people could poke and prod for information but it will be very limited considering she will hardly even share her identity with EVERYONE considering she changed while traveling in Hueco Mundo.**

 **Second question is undetermined though. I'm willing to consider any requests but if none are given I will most likely go with a yuri route.**

 **Also just so you know Tier will every now and then show her old persona, because no matter how hard you try you cannot always hide who you truly are. She will not be any different.**

 **BUT! That's enough praddle.. Begin chapter!**

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

[Limbo]

Tier awoke in what seemed like and endless space of white light. She was surprised to see she was...well... alive.. considering that the last moments of her life as a Arrancar obviously meant she was supposed to be dead. That's when she noticed someone was with her.

A woman who's hair was as white as snow and had azure blue eyes, she wore a white kimono that had black magatama beads decorating the end sleeves and the collar.

"So You've awoken Tier-Chan or would it be Naru-Chan?" The woman asked with a giggle, which almost made her feel innocent again...almost...

"I stopped using Naruko Uzumaki as my name a while ago..." She replied coolly, though her tone was more cautious than anything.

"Ara of course Tier-Chan~" She said as she waved her hand" Oh my I forgot to introduce myself...silly me.." She thought aloud with a giggle. "My name is Kami.~"

Tier shocked to hear this immediately bent on her knee and bowed, though she grimaced at feeling a tad bit of phantom pain in her body.

"Now now Tier-Chan there's no need for that... I've watched you since the beginning of your life..." She paused as her smile turned a bit sadistic. "Though once those villagers pass on there will be no Ame (Heaven) for them.."

Tier couldn't help but shiver at that though she wisely kept her mouth shut as she left from her bowing position. Who wouldn't Kami just promised that the villagers wouldn't find paradise...

It seemed as if Kami had noticed it however, as in a moments notice she immediately began to speak with a more cheerful persona. "But that leads us to another thing... Tier-Chan you remember the Elemental Nations ne?"

"Y-Yes Kami-Sama..?" Tier answered nervously as sweat trickled down his back.

"Good!~ That makes this a lot easier~"She said in a joyful tone, before she adopted a serious persona, making the blonde sweat-drop at her immediate change in emotion."You.. were not meant to die... Tier..In fact you were meant to have survived the Chidori the Uchiha-brat used on you..."

"Then how.." Harribel questioned with a frown.

"We do not know.. not yet anyways but you had..." Kami answered sadly before brightening up. "But! We had watched over your life as a Hollow as well. We apologize young one.." She bowed

This shocked Harribel a GOD was apologizing to her?! Was the world breaking?! Oh wait.. she's been on more than one world she can't say that.

"T-There's no need to apologize Kami-Sama it wasn't your fault..!" She spoke with uncharacteristic panic. "Please.. stand up.. um.. It truly isn't your fault Kami-Sama what happened was never in your control so there is no need to apologize for it..!"

She hear a giggle from Kami as she stood back up with a sigh. "Of course.. always so forgiving Tier-Chan.. you truly are one of the most purest souls we ha-well had now.."

"But I am afraid the Elemental Nations require your aid." She sighed again revealing why Tier didn't just pass on like any other.

Regaining her composure Tier asked with curiosity. "How I've been gone for nearly hundreds of years surely things have changed by then..?"

"Ara, did you know time flows differently between dimensions? While true hundreds of years have passed it is only within this dimension. Back in the Elemental nations it's only been three years..~" Kami giggled.

Stunned Tier decided to not think about it for now. "I see...What type of danger are they in..?"

"The Akatsuki are attempting to seal away all the Bijuu in an attempt to unleash the Juubi or Shinju, a corrupted Primordial that was sealed away, to cast a world wide genjutsu and extract all Chakra in Humanity." Kami informed Tier, whom was shocked to say the least.

A primordial?! Wait extract Chakra? but Chakra is the life force of everything in the Elemental Nations! Which meant-

"I see you reached a conclusion to what will happen if they succeed, once they extracted chakra from the people.." Kami began but went silent along the way.

"They would become soulless husks..." Harribel finished with no emotion in her tone as her hair shadowed her eyes, yet if one looked closely they'd find a gold and orange like aura practically burning from her. This plan... it sounded so much like Aizen's own...

"We gods cannot interfere with what happens to the worlds anymore, so I ask of you please save them.." Kami asked Tier, her voice cracked a tad. Tier herself had already decided to help before she asked but to see Kami herself ask her for this made her determination rise.

Kami felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to find the source from Tier herself.

"You don't need to beg, I will help stop it however I can.." She said with almost no emotion but Kami could tell she said it to comfort her.

The goddess smiled at her and thanked her, though unseen due to her hollow mask she smiled back, while many didn't know since she nearly always had her mask on, even though she was more reserved and quiet now she still had remnants of what she was as a child. An example was of how much she cared for her Fraccion as family, so when she lost them, she almost fell into a unrelenting rage that would've used all of her powers, not just her Ressurecion and not just her Zanpakuto.

"Thank you, I don't know how to repay you.." The Goddess said.

"There is no need.." Tier responded, as far as she thought she did nothing worthy of debt.

"Before you are returned to the elemental nations, I have something to inform you of." Kami spoke. "When you died you had fused with the kyuub itself meaning you are no longer the Jinchuuriki but the Bijuu itself, so do be careful ne?"

"But of course the Tercera Espada is not so easily defeated." She stated with pride. To this Kami could only giggle before opening a portal.

"This portal leads to Sunagakure, where your journey will begin. I'm sure you know why..~" Kami hinted.

"The Ichibi... Gaara" Tier whispered, she wondered how Gaara was... After all last he saw of Gaara was back on the retrieve the 'Teme' mission. He looked to have calmed down, to which she was glad. She hoped that he had finally overcome Shukaku's madness after all these years.

"This way Tier-Chan...~" She said with joy as Tier approached it. "Remember this I and a few other gods will visit you throughout your travels so don't fret over it ne?"

The Tercera smiled as she nodded once. "Of course Kami-Chan." Before heading into the portal as it closed moments after her departure.

Unknown to the Espada, Kami sighed dreamily as she closed it behind her. "Oh sometimes I wish others were just like you Tier-Chan. A girl could dream.."

"Yes they could~" Responded a voice as a portal opened, the one walking through was a woman who had black hair and blood red eyes, she wore a outfit similar to Kami but a tad more loosely. This was Amaterasu, Goddess of Sun & Universe. She smiled hearing that the child of prophecy returned to the Elemental Nations, even if it was without her cheerful and innocent personality it brought joy to hear it nonetheless. When Tier was still Naruko Amaterasu often watched the child as she ran around the village claiming she'd be hokage, it was a shame those damned villagers always used their hatred on such a innocent child. She would personally see to it that all the villagers save for a few, whom did pity the girl, ended up in hell... Aizen was already paying for it, why not them too..?

"Ammy-Chan what brings you here~" Kami squealed as she latched on to Amaterasu tightly.

"Oh just hoped to see the Tier-Chan off~" She said innocently, before adopting a serious persona. "How do you think she'll react to Konoha..?"

Kami sighed releasing the Sun Goddess from her grasp. "Tier-Chan may stay away from Konoha for a while.. No doubt with how greedy the council is, if word got out she was alive and had new power there would only be two options: 1) They attempt to eliminate her or 2) Use her as a breeding stock for the CRA act in hopes of getting her 'bloodline' added to Konoha's own."

"Let's hope not sister or many of the gods will wreak hell on Konoha.." Amaterasu grimaced, many gods from her pantheon and others (Mostly Greek) took an interest in the child to the point that she was approached by Artemis in an attempt to get her to join her hunters, the reason? Well with how Naruko at a young age would usually put men in their place either via ass-kicking or pranking, Artemis was more than ready to have her join the hunters (So she could prank Apollo back too). Needless to say she was told to wait till the prophecy was done before requesting this of her. Athena had deemed Naruko/Tier worthy to be her champion when she noticed how the Arrancar had always showed her intellect more than her emotions and how much of a strategist she was in battle, something shown in the multiple moments Arrancar challenged her for her position as Tercera Espada.

"Yes sister, lets hope not.." Kami shivered. She turned to Amaterasu who was already opening a portal out. "Where are you going Ammy-Chan?"

"Why I'm joining Tier-Chan on her adventure of course..~" Amaterasu spoke cheerfully before entering the portal. All the while Kami shook her head. "There she goes again.."

* * *

[Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure]

Sunagakure no Sato, The Village hidden in the sand. These were the Shinobi of Kaze no Kuni or Wind country. Until a few years ago Sunagakure had been on a decline in their finances as the Wind Daimyo had started to cease giving Suna missions for funding.

Desperate to save their people Suna agreed to aid Otogakure or Hidden Sound, into invading Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Leaf. However to the shock of Suna's shinobi their leader Sabaku no Rasa was killed by Orochimaru, Konoha's traitorous Sannin. Sunagakure quickly pleaded to Konoha saying that Orochimaru had tricked them into agreeing with it a nd had used the fact they had began to grow poor as a way to persuade them. Needless to say Konoha had forgave them albeit reluctantly.

Over the three years, the Kazekage's son Sabaku no Gaara had worked his way into the leadership of his village in gratitude. His reasons? A certain orange wearing blonde had taught him that he wasn't alone and that he should fight for those he held dear.

In these three years Suna began to stabilize in it's finances and had their new Kazekage to thank for it, however Kage or not Gaara knew the Akatsuki were after him...it was only a matter of time...

That time was now...

"Sabaku Sousou!" Gaara yelled asthe large ball of sand he had collected began to compress on itself. Gaara coughed as he felt himself grow tired from defending the village from the attacker.

Said attacker happened to be a man with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a black coat with red clouds. The Akatsuki had finally came for him, and he'd be damned to just roll over and die. Gaara panted heavily as he glared at said Akatsuki Member rode upon what seemed like a clay made bird dodging and weaving past the sand spears that threatened to impale him. Before a large one struck his bird down.

"Heh, not bad un." The man said as he got up.

"Not bad yourself, Deidara the madbomber of Iwagakure.."Gaara panted out. The now named Deidara grinned at this.

"So you've heard of me... a shame it's too late..." He said with a grin. "Katsu!"

Gaara's eyes widened when he felt the gourd thatt held his sand explode forcing him on the floor and begin to gradually lose consciousness. "How..?"

"During our first encounter some of my art crawled into your gourd while it took a lot longer to prime I see it did it's job Un." Deidara smirked as the Kazekage lost consciousness.

"Hah, eat that Itachi!" He spoke with pride aloud as he lifted the Ichibi Jinchuuriki onto another clay bid." Let's get back before Leader-Sama get's pissed.."

Little did he know he wouldn't be making it out of wind country at all..

* * *

[Kaze no Kuni, Near Suna]

Near Suna a portal had opened, who walked out was Tier Harribel in her Espada uniform. She took a breath before looking around noticing Sunagakure not far and plenty of sand... well... everywhere.

That's when a shadow passed her, looking up she spots a large clay bird with a man with blonde hair and wore a black coat with red clouds. In his right arm was a man with red hair, he wore a red coat and a pair of full length trousers, over the coat he wore two buckled belts which seemed to carry a broken gourd. _'Gaara..'_ She recognized but had little time to think.

One thought rung in her mind as she Sonido'd infront of him... _'Akatsuki..'_

* * *

Deidara was enjoying his victory when he noticed someone in his way, a woman with olive or mocha like skin, simillar to those of Kumogakure. Her aqua eyes glared at him little to no emotion..

What caught him off was that she wore some sort of white jacket that stopped just at the underside of her breasts leaving very little to the imagination, it had long sleeves and seemed to have glove extensions that reminded him of a cat. Air filters were on either side of her high collar. She seemed to wear a white hakama that exposed the sides of her hips and she wore black socks and standard sandals. The area between her waist and the under side of her breasts were uncovered. One could say she was a walking wet dream if it weren't for one thing...

In her right hand was a blade that while not particularly long was unusually wide. It essentially hollow in the middle having nothing but the edges to what would've made a normal blade. The handle was purple with white diamonds and had a guard as wide as the blade. He saw three holes on each side of the guard big enough to place your fingers in, most likely a way to unsheathe it. it's sheathe hanging across her back horizontally.

Oh and the fact she was FUCKING FLYING?!

 _'Well...this is.. interesting un..'_ Deidara thought. as he watched the woman cautiously both remained quite in what seemed to be a pregnant night. That was till she lifted her blade and pointed it towards him.

"I would recommend letting him go..." She spoke coolly, sending shivers up Deidara's spin. Unfortunately his next words had already decided his fate.

"And why would I do that Un..?" He replied challenging her. Next thing he knew he let out a piercing scream as he grasped the arm that once held the Ichibi. He felt what remained of his arm burning up.

"Interesting.." He heard her say in a mono-toned way to his shock he turned around to see her behind him with the Jinchuuriki in her left arm. "It appears I didn't just cut your arm... but part of your soul as well..."

This shocked Deidara, if he remembered correctly Kisame and Itachi had reported that Orochimaru had suffered this similarly through the death reaper seal... Looking down to the arm that was cut off he saw howit had turned black and rotted. This left him shocked... and so fixated on the fact his soul was cut he was oblivious to the fact that the woman seemed to be gathering energy into her unusual blade... at least not till it was too late..

 **"Ola Azul"**

Yellow like energy seemed to shoot off the blade aiming for his head as he lifted his head in time... to have it blown off. Blood splattered through the air as he and his clay construct plummeted to the earth and upon impact blew up both the construct and his headless corpse.

Tier turned her head away from the gory experience, yes she hated killing people she always had but... what the Akatsuki planned was even more dangerous than the actual plan Aizen had. She couldn't let it happen. Even if she detested killing, if it was justified than she would do it with no hesitation.

She turned back and began trekking back to what was likely Gaara's village...

When Gaara wakes up... there'll be a lot of explaining to do...

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If ya want pairings lemme know.**

 **And please no flames.**


	3. Chapter 2: Well This is Awkward

**A/N: Q &A!**

 **Bass Blitz: Is Sasuke going to be an arrogant asshole who thinks he can win anything cause he is an Uchiha? Or is he a little arrogant but not a dick type of Sasuke? In short is there any type of bashing? Also is this the Anime version or Manga version of Tier?**

 **A/N: Well we both know that in his teenage years, Sasuke will not be as arrogant, sure he'll still be cold but that's a given considering he did murder his best friend. Also well I haven't exactly seen much of her manga 'version' so its mainly anime Tier. Also Slight Konoha council bashing. Hate the greedy bastards that have no business in shinobi affairs.**

 **bankai777: Will Tier fight Nagato or Itachi?**

 **A/N: But of course, she will run into the Akatsuki a considerable amount of times since that is her main mission. She will fight Itachi given that he would be sent to study Tier with those eyes of his. Nagato will do so when she reaches Amegakure.**

 **clonetrooper29: Was really hoping Naruko's/Tier's Fraccion would re-join her in this second chance of hers. I can only imagine how Mila and Appachi would react if they learned of their leader's previous life at the hand of Konoha and it's people.**

 **A/N: Ah yes the Fraccion, well since you mentioned it.. If you want her Fraccion to return then vote if not then do not.**

 **Kilare T'suna: I would support a Tier x Gaara pairing, but other than that. maybe Yuri pairing. Now here is some questions, Will Tier go to Konoha? Will she find Tsunade? Will she destroy Konoha, will this story end on a happy note? Will she get revenge on Sasuke?**

 **A/N: Well Tier will honestly be making her way to Kirigakure, the reason would be obvious. The Sanbi. She will make her way back to Konoha Eventually. No she will not enact revenge. Why? well she's had hundreds of years to vent on her anger via hollow mutilation. So she's ran out of anger towards them, still she will not just fall in line for Konoha at a drop of a hats notice. She will be quite wary of Konoha from now on. Yes she will go to Konoha for Tsunade, she has many in Konoha she holds dearly so she will do as Tsunade says. No revenge on Sasuke just a major strike at his pride when Tier runs into him.**

 **Now enough dilly dallying On wards to the Chapter!**

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. if any of your work is written in a similar way... I'm sorry]**

Chapter 2: Well This is Awkward..

[Suna's Gates]

it was midday in Kaze no Kuni. Suna was currently in lock-down as they searched for signs of their leader's return. The Akatsuki had attacked last night and had taken their Kazekage, Baki had requested the aid of Konoha in locating Gaara. Kankuro had attempted to follow Gaara captor but was forced to stay to help calm their people.

"Hey did ya hear?" The Gate guard asked hs friend on watch. The two guards had been here for a while waiting for their shifts to end as nothing had happened on their watch.

"What?" His friend replied as he took a sip of his Sake bottle.

"Parrently, some of the other Shinobi claimed that they saw some kinda woman in white clothing take on that guy who attacked last night.. Been on too much Skooma(Lol Skyrim Reference) I say.."

"Really?"

"Mhm, load of crap I say-"

"Excuse me is this Sunagakure..?" A voice interrupted, when they looked for the source both were blown back via nosebleed.

There before them was a woman with exotic dark skin, blonde hair and Aqua eyes, but it wasn't just that. She was wearing some type of jacket that seemed to cut off at the nipples showing the underside of her boobs, the jacket was High collared and covered her lower face and was long sleeved with black glove extensions.

The area between the underside of her chest and waist was left barren leaving showing her perfect feminine body. The white hakama she wore exposed her hips making her all the more sexual. This moment seemed to be imprinted in their memory as they finally got back up from the nosebleed.

That's when they noticed who she was carrying...

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to stand down and hand over our Kazekage..." One of the guards spoke as the other flared his chakra as a signal.

 _'...Kaze...Kage...?'_ Now that shocked her to the core... I mean sure she was an Arrancar an Espada no less, the elite of the Arrancar... but Gaara... as Kazekage..? She never thought of a day like that... damn...

"I am here to return Sabaku no Gaara." She said coolly. "I had rescued him from a man who wore a black cloak with red clouds."

"And where would this man be if you rescued Gaara..?" A voice demanded spoke from the gates looking at the source he was surprised to see said person, He wore what seemed to be a black outfit and a hat that reminded her of a cat. strapped to his back was a bandaged form, but what made her recognize who she was speaking to was the make-up. She recalled when she met him and dubbed him 'Neko mimi or Cat ears.

 _'So this is Kankuro... heh he hasn't changed from the looks of it..'_ She smirked inwardly. "You can find his remains.. all over the sands of the desert.."

Kankuro shivered at this, the way she said it was so... emotionless...Then again Gaara does the same but that was different. "I see... Follow me we need to take him back to the hospital.."

Tier smirked at how stiff he got when she said that not many knew but she did like how people reacted when ever she spoke. "Of course.."

Tier then followed Kankuro to Suna's hospital where Gaara could finally be healed.

* * *

[Suna's hospital]

While they waited for Gaara to wake up from his wounds, Tier sat at a seat near Gaara's recovery bed. While many could not tell what exactly she felt thanks to how the high collar jacket hid her face or how void of emotion she is when speaking. Her thoughts were currently filled with sadness and worry. Saddness for what happened to Gaara and worry for how Gaara and his siblings would react to her explanation. She couldn't just say _'Oh hey I'm your meant to be dead friend that was turn into a soul hungry monster at one point.'_ She'd probably be executed for speaking like a mad woman.

Before she could place much thought in it however she felt a sudden urge to rest, though she resisted it it was already too late.

* * *

[Tier's Mindscape]

Everyone's mindscape is unique, as one can never look like the other. Tier's was...such herself. Whilst before it was a dark endless sewer before, it had quickly changed throughout her time as a Hollow. Before joining Aizen's Espada she often explored other areas besides Karakura town when she was meant to 'feed'. This place represented one such place.

It was in the form of a Japanese building. It's outside appearance was that of a two storey building made of wood and had ceramic plates as its roofing inside was what could only be deemed a home. from the modern like table to the TV to... well everything and outside was a cherry blossom tree that still held its beautiful petals.

Currently we find Tier in her king sized bed snuggling to what she thought was a pillow. Unfortunately her thoughts were wrong. When her hand reached out and grabbed what seemed to be a round mound. Squeezing it she found it to be soft yet firm and that it was almost bigger than her hand. That's when she heard a moan. Making Tier freeze her movements and look where her hand was.

Imagine her surprise when she saw a beautiful woman with black hair snuggled into her arms... she seemed to be wearing black laced underwear.. Tier blushed as she tried to pull away... hoping she didn't do anything to the woman... Sure while she was working for Aizen she had been... repressed... of anything really... but she didn't think it'd go to the point she'd just bed some random person..?!

That's when said woman in her bed awoke.. her eyes fluttered open revealing crimson eyes... _'Kami... I almost thought she was Kurenai-Sensei..'_ She thought. Then said woman noticed their position and smirked..

"Ufufu.. if I knew this was how you'd greet me I would've came to visit you sooner Tier-Chan~" The woman purred, as she crossed legs with Tier. Her long silky- _'BAD! Bad Tier you shouldn't think about her long silky legs.. or her beautiful eyes or the fact my hand is currently squeezing her chest..! Wait...!'_ If ANYONE who had known Tier as an Espada were to see her like this... Kami they wouldn't let her hear the end of it. She was the TERCERA ESPADA for crying out LOUD! Not some goddamned Hormoned Schoolgirl..!

"Ufufu... Calm down Tier-Chan nothing really happened...Not that I don't mind if something did...~" Was what she heard when she was snapped away from her thoughts.

"Who are you? How did you get in here... Hell Where is HERE?!" Tier demanded albeit with a hint of embarrassment, the fact that the mindscape showed the rest of her face didn't help her in covering her blush. The woman had noticed it quite well if her giggling was anything.

"Oh right I didn't introduce myself, I am Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun and Universe. But you may call me Ammy chan~" She introduced herself with a mix of a cheerful and purring tone. To which Tier didn't know if she should shiver at the goddesses words or bow to said goddess.

"M-My apologies Ama-" She paused for a moment before continuing. "Rasu-Chan."

Amaterasu was stunned and happy at the moment, stunned someone finally gave her a new nickname & happy that Tier was the one who nicknamed her. Truth be told, she had always had a soft spot for Tier ever since she was a child. That's why she used her time as Mikoto Uchiha (Sasuke's mother) to comfort the blonde when she was young. To the point she actually did gain romantic affection for Naruko.. Unfortunately she had 'died' so she could no longer help her as Mikoto nor tell her how she felt. but now she had another chance~. _'I promise Naru-Chan I WILL look after you from now on..'_ She thought with determination.

Tier on the other hand stared at the woman passively... though inwardly... _'She seems... Familiar... Now that I think about it.. she looks awfully like Mikoto-Chan..'_ Inwardly she frowned as her suspicion heightened but let it go when she saw how the Sun Goddess waiting for her attention.

"Is there something you need, Rasu-Chan?" She spoke, no matter how hard she tried, even with her voice being void of emotion... She couldn't hide her blush.

"Why I'll be joining you on your Journey of course~" The Sun Goddess answered gingerly, resulting in the Tercera to sweat-drop

"Em...Don't you have godly duties..?" She questioned though it went unheard by the now nicknamed Rasu.

* * *

[Mean While Elsewhere, Kyoka]

"I swear Ammy-Chan... I'll make you pay...'Ttebane..." A woman vowed darkly.

Said woman had crimson hair and violet eyes, she seemed to wear a white kimono that had a slight on her right thigh. It was outlined with black, but what was most noticeable of it was the spiral crest on its right arm. She wore black sandals and had red fox ears on her head and nine tails spouted from her tailbone. This was Inari the Goddess of Foxes, Fertility, Rice, Tea and Sake. She was also the Kami of Agriculture and Industry, Of general prosperity and one of the Principal Kami of Shinto.

She wept tears as more paperwork appeared before her. _'Damn you 'Ttebane! All I wanted was my Musume!~'_ She had wanted to be with her poor Naru-Chan, the moment she came back and had intended to leave immediately... That was till she was forced to handle THAT DAMNED WOMAN'S PAPERWORK?!.

"Don't worry Musume I'll visit you soon...That's a promise..." She promised grabbing a photo, in the photo was a woman with olive skin and aqua eyes that showed no emotion and spiky blonde hair. She wore a white Arrancar jacket with a high collar to cover her face (Though some bone shards were still revealed) and long sleeves with glove extensions. the jacket barely covered her since it stopped just where her nipples were revealing a large amount of her lower breasts. Her white Hakama had a slit on the sides and had a black sash across her it. She wore black socks and white sandals. In this photo her arms were crossed as she looked on wards.

Said person was looking forward as around her were three other women.

To the far right was a woman who had long olive-green hair and lavender eyes, with three pink dots running down her right eye like a teardrop three bone shards acting like hair clips framed the right side of her face. She wore a long white dress with a slit in it that went to her upper thigh. The sleeves were long enough to completely hide her hands, each had one slit in it. She also wore two buckled belts that crisscrossed across her waist. In the photo the woman had a grasp on her left arm with her right one.

To the left was a woman with short black hair, her left eye was amber with a red outline whilst her right was a icy blue. a bone like structure on the top of her head that ended with a horn in the middle of her forehead. she wore the standard Arrancar uniform with slight modifications such as shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs and a black V-neck. She had white gloves and black cuffs on each wrist. Currently said woman was Kneeling.

The final woman stood to the right of the Olive skinned blonde, was a woman with dark skin, she had brown hair and green eyes. A hole was located between her navel and her breasts. her mask fragment formed a three sectioned crown around her head and a necklace. Her attire was a heavily modified Arrancar outfit that looked like that of an amazon. with armor covering her breasts, her upper arms, arm guards and a white skirt.

This was Tier Harribel the former Tercera Espada, standing with her Fraccion; Cyan Sun-Sung, Franceska Mila Rose and Emila Apacci. The red haired goddess's finger circled the blonde haired Arrancar.

She had grown into quite the woman... even if it was due to her own actual death Inari was proud nonetheless. Once she got out of this hell hole she was immediately heading for her daughter.

"Oh Musume..Wait for me...Once we meet we'll have so much fun together..~" She purred as her fox ears twitched and her nine tails swayed. Giggling as she lost herself in her fantasies.

* * *

[Back in the mindscape]

Tier suddenly shivered and sneezed. _'Someone must be talking about me... and I got very bad vibes from that.'_ She then straightened. As Amaterasu also recovered from the cold feeling that went down her spine

"So..You'll be traveling with me..?" Tier questioned coolly, thought internally she was debating if the gods/goddesses of luck cursed her... or blessed her.

"Mhm~ While I'm here with you I CAN help you out.~" Was the reply the goddess gave.

"How?"

"Simple, You can either summon me in my wolf form to fight alongside you or use, to some extent, my powers yourself~"

"I can do that..?" Questioned a shocked Tier, Well it isn't quite as shocking considering that she used to have the Kyuubi's power to some extent, while they weren't fused.

"Mhm~ Though I'd recommend it for dire situations only. Even if you are a 'Bijuu' you're body cannot handle its use for long..." Amaterasu Nodded, sipping tea she got from... somewhere _'Not able to handle it for now anyway._ She placed down the tea on the night table as she looked at the Espada with a slight smirk. "You may wish to go back to the living now.. I believe that you're friend has waited long enough.."

"R-Right.. I'll... Consider it Rasu-Chan.." Tier replied as her form faded from the mindscape, leaving Amaterasu smirking. "Ufufu, You still act like a child sometimes.."

* * *

[Suna's Hospital]

Tier slowly began to regain consciousness her eyes fluttering open as they adjusted to the light that beamed into the room, she suddenly stood albeit slowly and had began to stretch herself, utterly oblivious of the sound of blood flowing and thuds. Once here eyes had fully adjusted, they trailed across the room to find three people on the floor in their own pool of blood, one she recognized as Kankuro as the other two looked like ordinary sand shinobi, except the one that had a cloth covering half his face, one if she was correct was called Baki

"Did I miss some sort of battle?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly as she continued to stare at the bodies of the three shinobi.

"Nope, just three perverted morons in their own world.." A voice gritted out, following it she found herself looking at a woman that stood behind the still twitching bodies. Said woman had blonde in four braids, teal eyes and wore a black kimono with a red sash wrapped across the waist and a slit on the sides. She had black fingerless gloves on that had a metal plate on the knuckles. Tier also noted that strapped on her back was a giant folded fan.

If she was correct there was only one person that she thought might fit the current description...

*Whack*

"Gah, Temari! What the hell!"

Yep...

"Stop thinking lecherous thoughts you Ero-Baka!" The now name Temari shouted as she struck Kankuro across the head again with her fan. "And stop using my Make-up!"

"It's not Make-up! It's WAR Paint!"

 _'Is it always like this..?'_ Tier sweat-dropped, sure she never knew them to the point of being best friends... but...

"They're not always like this it just happens every now and then..." Another voice answered, turning her head the Tercera noticed that Gaara was now awake. Staring at the other two.

"How..?"

"Its been asked a lot of times..." Gaara answered immediately as the argument started to stop, along with the sound of a head meeting metal stopped as well. Looking over Tier's sweat-drop enlarged by seeing a bruised and beaten Kankuro on the floor, again lying in his own blood but for different reasons. The other two Suna-nin had appeared to have recovered but the other was ushered out by Baki.

"Am I correct to believe you brought me back here..?" Gaara questioned, causing Tier to straighten as she returned to her empty persona.

"Hai, I was on my way here when I noticed a man flying on a clay bird with a black coat and red clouds, in his right hand... was you." She answered. "When I had told him to release his grasp on you, he refused..."

"And where is he now...?" Gaara attempted to inquire, after all if you were saved by a stranger woudn't you be wary of them..?

"His corpse can be found all over the sands of the Demon Desert.." She answered blankly. Temari and Kankuro shivered at her.. tone.. it was currently void of all emotion similar to when Gaara speaks but... creepier.

"I see.." Gaara said looking down, before he looked back at the olive skinned woman. "You have my thanks.."

"In honesty Kazekage-Sama.." Tier felt awkward at this.."I was on my way here with something important to tell you..."

"Oh..?" Gaara raised a eyebrow at this... what was so important she had come to see him..? Surely it wasn't the Akatsuki as it seemed to have been deal with.

"It is related to one Naruko Uzumaki.." She announced shocking the four. Gaara's eyes narrowed at this. "May we speak somewhere secure..?"

"Of course, this way." Gaara said as he slowly but surely got up from the bed and made his way to the Kazekage Office. His siblings, his former Teacher and the Tercera following not far behind

* * *

[Sunagakure, Kazekage's office]

When Gaara got to his office he immediately sat onto his chair as the others entered the room. Tier made her way past Baki and sat on the seat in front of Gaara facing towards him. Gaara's sister on his right, Kankuro on his left and Baki beside Kankuro.

Gaara signaled Baki to activate a silencing seal as he looks intently at the woman before him. After it was place Gaara then spoke. "You may begin..."

Tier steeled her resolve as she began her explanation. "Three years ago. You had assisted in the retrieval of one tem- one Sasuke Uchiha correct..?"

Seeing Gaara nod, she continued. "Would you like to tell us the result of this mission..?"

Confused, Gaara answered. "The mission was a failure, Sasuke Uchiha had left Konoha for Orochimaru of the Sannin..The team sent to detain the Uchiha were heavily injured and Naruko Uzumaki had died on this mission.."

Sighing, Harribel then asked. "Where do you believe that souls go once they die..?"

Getting impatient, Kankuro then asked "How is this relevant..?"

"Please answer the question, Kazekage-Sama.."

"They go to Ame (Heaven)."

Tier sighed as she then replied. "You are only Half right.."

"Half Right..?"

"Yes... you see when one dies their soul does not leave the world.. They remain in the living as what is known as a plus soul.."

"Plus soul?" Temari asked in confusion.

Harribel nodded in confirmation. "Yes plus souls these souls have a golden chain anchored in their hearts representing their connection to the world of the living. The more the chain corrodes.. They become what is called a hollow."

Gaara then asked. "What is a 'Hollow'?" When he saw her squirm he knew it wasn't good.

"Hollow's are a person's soul who's darkened over time. They can be noticed by how their body is black and how they have a mask of sorts on their mask and a hollow hole. This mask is created by the void in their hearts. Hollows feast upon other pluses adding them to their own being, to satisfy their hunger..." Tier said making the four shiver, who wouldn't?

"Usually a Shinigami appears before this happens and sends them to Seiretei.. but when they are to late.."

"Hold on you mean there are multiple Shinigami?"

"Yes they guard Seiretei. Shinigami usually appear to grant plus souls passage to Seiretei or 'Soul Society'. I myself do not know what it is like so if you have questions about it I cannot answer them." Tier announced as Temari's and Kankuro's mouth's shut. "But I do know of the Shinigami that enforce Seiretei's rules."

All three siblings looked at each before nodding to Tier to continue.

"The force that enforces order in Seiretei in known as The Gotei 13 or the 13 court guards. They are called this because these are 13 separate divisions that are lead by 13 captains. The head of them all is the Soutaicho or head captain. One captain of said division had turned on the Gotei 13. His name Sosuke Aizen, his goal was simple to become the Soul King. The Soul King is what you may call... a God."

Temari then stated dryly. "So.. this Aizen wanted to become a god..?" To this Tier nodded.

"To achieve his goal he enlisted the aid of hollows... but not just any hollow... Arrancars..."

"And these Arrancar are..?"

"Hollows who've ripped away their masks, They regain their humanity and no longer have the thirst for souls, gaining the powers of both Shinigami and Hollows. The most noticeable group is of course created by Aizen; The Espada." She stopped letting it sink in. "The Espada were ranked via the numbers on their body the higher the number is; the lower in rank you are.. The captain of the group were number 0 to 9 Or Cero to Noveno. However the Espada was betrayed by it's very own creator as he sent them to their very own deaths. The most obvious was when he cut down the Tercera or third Espada. This Espada enraged by the betrayal took it upon herself to avenge her comrades. She went as far as taking on a Shinigami's attack just to end Aizen's life."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. What she was saying of the Espada sounded almost personal. Especially the part about this Aizen and Third Espada. "And how pray tell did you come across this information..?" He questioned coldly.

"I know of this because..." Tier sighed, closing her eyes as she began answering his question. She stood up and she began unzipping her jacket... _'Here goes nothing...'_

Kankuro nose-bled...again thinking that she was gonna strip in front of them.

Gaara Felt uncomfortable at what she was doing.

Baki shifted his gaze elsewhere.

And Temari was about to yell at the woman and tell her to zip it up when they noticed something.

Beneath the jacket was bone plating that surrounded her breasts and covered her entire neck all the way up to the lower part of her face. A set of skeletal teeth and jaws covered her face and in the middle of her chest between her mounds where the plating did not cover was a blackened three on the left side of her right breast. They were further when a hole suddenly opened where her womb would be.

Opening her eyes Tier took in their reactions and decided to reintroduce herself to her old friends."I am the Tercera Espada, Tier Harribel. Le Empartriz Tiburon or.. The Shark Empress... But you know of me as, Naruko Uzumaki."

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Here are the current votes for her pairing:**

 **Gaara: 3**

 **Ringo: 2**

 **Yugito: 2**

 **Tier X Fuu: 2**

 **Both Yugito & Fuu: 2**

 **Konan: 2**

 **Ryuzetsu: 1**

 **Yugao: 1**

 **Hana: 1**

 **Anko: 1 (Basically the Mistresses of Konoha)**

 **Hinata: 1**

 **Harem: 1**

 **Yugito**

 **Fuu**

 **Ringo**

 **Ryuzetsu**

 **Now so you know... I do not usually do Canon pairings because... well it's already been done. So there's no point but this is a voting, so if it does end up as... example NaruxHina It's because majority suggested it. Now that I think about it... Anko, Hana, Yugao and Kurenai would probably be good as a Fraccion. Just a thought, If it is not liked and you want the original Fraccion's return vote! Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 3: A Reunion

**A/N: Okay to clarify what I mean about Tier not taking orders from Konoha is this, since majority of actions are ordered by the council, which is under bashing, Tier will show complete disregard towards them. However if the orders are truly from Tsunade herself and not the council, then and only then will she obey anyone from Konoha. She will still show her kind side towards those who cared for her when she was young.. But the only ones she will not show distrust or dislike to as citizens are the Ichiraku's. Though children are also Exceptions to her distrust and dislike.**

 **Now onto Q &A!**

 **Bankai777: Will Tier eventually meet Samui?**

 **A/N: Yes, eventually Tier will be heading to Kumo and she will either meet Samui there or when A the Raikage, sends Samui and her team to investigate Tier.**

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles: As much as I like Yuri as the next dudes and dudettes, can't you just pair him up with a male? I mean yeah the Yuri pairing is sexy but still.**

 **A/N: Well the pairings will be decided vie your votes not mine, so I am sorry if you're disappointed.**

 **Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Great Update! And I vote for Anko or Gaara for pairing! And I would love to** **see her reunited with her previous Fraccion when they come back! And maybe if that's not possible, for her to recruit new ones? Either way looking forward to next update!**

 **A/N: Thanks! And so you know I've placed the debate about recruiting new Fraccion or the return of the old ones up for debate! Now don't get me wrong the Fraccion will always be in Tier's heart and she wouldn't just recruit people after... No she would always wonder if they would be okay about it... after all she views them as family, and family always rely on another.**

 **Cryo Threshold: Will Tier's Fraccion be reincarnated or revived? If not will Tier recruit/rescue new Fraccion? (Like Yugito, Fuu and/or Guren)**

 **A/N: Again up for debate my friend if you want either you will have to vote. But if you want reincarnated I have one for Cyan Sun-Sung. The Hebi will Remain a Hebi.**

 **Here is the current way it looks. It must reach at the very least 6-7 votes for me to accept it**

 **Old Fraccion: 4**

 **New Fraccion: 2**

 **Now for Pairing it will be decided when we get to a certain chapter unlike the Fraccion. Here is the current voting for pairing:**

 **(The Pain of Loneliness) Gaara: 14**

 **(A Neko and A Kitsune) Yugito: 8**

 **(** **A Fox and her Vixens) Harem: 7**

 **(** **The Female Jinchuuriki) Yugito & Fuu: 7**

 **(Chomei and The Kitsune)Fuu: 5**

 **(The Angel and The Demon) Konan: 4**

 **(A Heart closed off) Itachi: 3**

 **(A Kitsune and Hebi) Anko: 2**

 **(Blades are extensions of your soul..) Ringo: 2**

 **I'm sorry, but if you have anymore questions it'll be answered next chapter.. otherwise this wouldn't be much of a chapter.**

 **Now this 'intro' of mine shall only occur once so please if you don't like it don't comment about it. Enjoy~**

[Play: To The Ends of The Earth By Nathan Sharp]

The screen starts off in a white haze slowly stabilizing. We start off on the roof of the Hokage tower, over-looking it's village as it raises and looks towards the sun. A Title then appears outlined in red and orange saying Naruto: A Hollows Return or (ナルト：中空の帰還) Before it is slashed apart and light flashes.

It then switches to the Valley of the end with a Young Sasuke walking away from Naruko as the camera falls under the water. Showing her corpse as her right eye opens, it's color replaced with red and we enter the eye.

[The Saturation Fades and turns to grey..]

We find ourselves in Hueco Mundo, Where the crescent moon is shown and a dead tree in the white desert are all that is there.

[It's over cast with envy...Hand's are reaching pulling me away..]

A hand bursts through the sands it's covered with nothing but bone plating before another flash appears.

[Yet I'm still ascending..]

It reveals Tier standing in her Arrancar gear, staring at what seems to be a village, before a large shadow goes by her and she looks up to it her eye brows furrowed as she grabbed her blade from its guard and disappeared from where she stood in a white blur.

[I still, I still believe it..!]

The scene changes as she as she crosses through the forests and stumbles across a river.

[I feel it giving beneath my wait]

She opens her mask's jaw for a moment she took a drink from it. A shadow in the forest moves closer, which she saw in the reflection of the river. She then closes her mask as her hand moves to her blade. The shadow seeing this then ran at her as we entered its view point

[My day, My way will surface and see the sun..]

She turns her blade unsheathed as her fingers were placed in the holes of the guard, she slashes at the screen.

[So follow me, to the ends of the Earth..!]

The screen zooms out showing her back-flipping to dodge some sort of scaled blade wrapped in bandages, the screen enters a low angle as the blade was placed onto the wielder's shoulders, revealing a man with blue skin and gills, spiky hair and a mask like head band that only revealed his face and hair, On the headband were four diagonal lines that descended to the left in the middle of them was a slash carved into it. He wore a black coat with red clouds.

[Now take a minute..!]

Tier seeing him go through hand seals as he shot three water-sharks at her, changes her grip on the blade and cuts each down.

[Revel in it..!]

She then looks behind her as she jumps over a fireball shot from the forest, she looks to where it might have originated from and shot a Half-Powered **Cero** at it to flush them out. which explodes and overlapped the screen.

[And see how much you're worth..!]

The screen transitions to a large body of water, as rain plummeted constantly, Before we see Tier being thrown back from an unknown force, she skipped across the water like a pebble before she dug her foot into the water pulling her to a stop. She kneeled gasping for hair as her haid was lowered shadowing her face. Her attire was rugged worn and damaged, the zipper of her jacket unzipped revealing the mask she wore, though it seemed to have scratches and small cracks. She raised her head glaring in front of her.

Before her were six people, each carrying similar characteristics such as orange hair (Except one), chakra rods on their faces and a silver eyes with rings in them. They wore the same cloaks with red clouds.

[I'll fight and Defend..!]

The water bursted as a large blue dragon roared and charged at her. Tier charged and jumped cutting through it as it popped into smoke as she landed.

[I'll See this out 'till the end..!]

Two of them jumped forward chakra rods in their hands to impale her with, only for the Tercera to jump as the two impaled each other as she kicked them away. another attempts to grab her from behind, though she grabbed the hand and kicked it away as she cut another down.

[So follow me..!]

The one that appeared to be the leader narrowed his eyes, as the other jumped away attempting to revive the fallen ones.

Tier did the same as she was then surrounded by the six as she held her blade tightly. As a water coccoon covered her like it did when her resureccion occurred, though this time the water changed into a crimson red.

[To the ends of the Earth..!]

All six jumped at her as the water bursted revealing Tier in her **Resureccion**.The fragments that she used as a mask had grown onto her body. She now donned white bone-like spaulders that resembled a shark's fin with two ribbon like protrusions on her back, a collar grew on her neck with extensions covering her breasts, the usual spine like shards that ran between her waist and her breasts now Replaced with three pairs of ribs that connected to the neck's extensions yet did not meet each other. She wore a miniskirt consisting of bones surrounding a black undergarment. She also had white knee-length boots and white gloves, these white gloves had a red glowing symbol that represented a nine tailed fox in it on the back of its hand. Her Tiburon had changed into a broad prata, shaped as a shark's tooth and gills on the sides. The guard was large and protected the entire hand.

She is then enveloped in a red flash as the scene then ends staring at the moon.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Reunion

[Sunagakure, Kazekage's Office]

""I am the Tercera Espada, Tier Harribel. Le Empartriz Tiburon or.. The Shark Empress... But you know of me as, Naruko Uzumaki..." The Arrancar announced, Silence was what was given in return as each of them attempted to take in the information.

That was till Gaara's voice filled the silence, though it seemed the information shook his core, since his voice wavered. "Take off your mask...Show me your face..."

Tier shook her head. "I am afraid I cannot, the most I could do is open it.. I can never truly rid myself of this mask...and the only way to see my face is if I used my Resureccion which is only for dire moments.."

"Why..?" Gaara asked.

"Like I said the mask is the manifestation of ones heart.. Removing it is llike removing ones heart..." Tier answered.

"Then tell me what words you told me _that_ day.." He demanded, making her smirk

"It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up, I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends..." Tier quoted herself.

The room was again filled with silence though it was once again broken by the Kazekage.

"You've changed.." Gaara spoke softly.

"So have you Kazekage- _Sama_.." Tier teased as she smirked. Making Gaara twitch

"So wait.. you're Naruko..?" Kankuro asked, his sister elbowing him moments later.

"WAS, Naruko.." Tier spoke with steel in her voice.

"What do you mean WAS?" Gaara asked, unsure of what to make of the statement.

"The moment I chose the name Tier Harribel.. I chose to become a new person Gaara..." Tier answered coolly as she zipped her jacket again and closed her Hollow hole.

Before they could go any further on the statement a nin suddenly bursted through the door. "Sir! The message we sent to Konoha was given a response a team from Konoha is on their wa-" The nin stopped when he saw the Kazekage in the room. But then decided to ogle Tier.

Gaara glared at Baki and Kankuro before sighing. "Baki, announce my presence to our people... they don't need to be in such a panic... for no reason..."

Said Person walked out the door dragging the frozen nin with him. Gaara then looked at his old friend.

"What will you do now..?" Gaara asked, hoping that Naru-no-Tier would stay for a while before leaving.

"For now...? I'll stay here.. at least for a while to get any supplies I may need before my next trip.." Harribel answered as she planned out where she'd be heading.

First is Kirigakure, to help deal with the Mizukage, she had theories of what the Mizukage was doing or being forced to do... With how she had the memories of the Kyuubi he saw how Madara Uchiha and a unknown Shaingan user used their clans power to control Bijuu. She was almost certain that this situation was similar.

Then she'd head to Taki and see how they treated the Nanabi's Jinchuuriki, if it wasn't any good she would most likely take the Jinchuuriki with her to ensure her safety.

She would probably head to Iwagakure, if she needed to anyway, to ensure a peaceful relation with them.

Then she'd be heading to Kumogakure, she knew how tight the security is in Kumo, but you can never be too sure.

Her final destination was Konohagakure, to see if any thing changed, or if her Baa-chan wanted as well as Jiraiya, plan to settle there once all of it was done. She wasn't sure if she WOULD ever settle down though.

That's when she thought about it, Amegakure has yet to be heard from, the very least she could do was see what had occurred to the village and decide from there what to do.

"I guess I'll see you three tomorrow.." She announced, just as she was out of the door she felt someone grab her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw it was Temari.

"Come on, You'll be living with us while you're here..Tier." The Suna-Kunoichi said, seeing Tier nod, excused herself as the Arrancar followed behind her.

Kankuro left moments later, mumbling about checking into the hospital with how much blood he lost today. Gaara was left in the silent room sorting what he heard.

Good news: His friend was back. After hearing about her death three years ago. He was determined to honor his friend by protecting Sunagakure.

Bad news: She was once a soul eating creature, turned into a Arrancar and betrayed by a man named Aizen, clenching his fists as he thought about it. How could such a pure soul like hers be turned into a hollow? If anything she should've been in paradise...

 _'Well at least she's back...'_ Gaara thought as he stared outside seeing the sun set he smirked. "Things will be a lot more interesting from here on out..."

* * *

[Unknown]

"Are you certain Deidara didn't make it out of Kaze no Kuni, Zetsu?" A voice questioned, Said voice belonged to a man with orange hair and ringed eyes. His face was covered in chakra rods. His attire was a black coat with red clouds grey shinobi pants and pale blue shinobi sandals.

"Yes, **Pein-Sama...** A woman with black skin and dressed in white.. **attacked Deidara...** He didn't even **stand a chance..** The woman shot some sort of energy from her blade... **At Deidara, his head expoloded...** And his body followed soon after..." Spoke two voices. Said voices belonged to a... unusual individual. He had what seemed like a plant growing on his being looking similar to a Venus flytrap, inside you could see his face one his left side the face was pure white and he had a gold eye. His other half was pure black and seemed to have more of a gold dot then a eye. Their hair green. he wore a uniform similar to the first individual.

"She would make quite the interesting puppet..." Another spoke he had red short, spiky hair and grey-brownish eyes. He wore a black cloak with red clouds

"Fuck that Sasori! I say we sacrifice her to Jashin-Sama!" Another screamed he had silver hair that was sickled back, around his neck was a headband of Yugakure, he wore the Akatsuki cloak but his right arm was left out of the coat. He wore grey shinobi pants and matching sandals. In his hand was a red triple bladed scythe that had some sort of cable attached to the bottom end.

"I'll check the bingo books for her..."

"Damn it Kakuzu! Shut up about your damn MONEY!"

"Then stopping yelling about your fake GOD!"

"WHAT?!How dare you insult JASHIN-SAMA?!"

"SILENCE!" Pein yelled, Kami didn't the two know when to stop?! At this point he'd die from stress before even getting to his dream of peace?!.

The only woman in the group sighed as she looked at the others, She had short and straight blue hair and amber eyes, lavender eye shadow and labret piercing. When she, Yahiko and Naga-I mean Pein... started the Akatsuki it was all for liberating Amegakure from Hanzo the Salamander, that was the cause she backed not...this.. Hell the only reason she stuck around was because she hoped she could convince Pein this wasn't the path to peace.

But she was curious, whoever this woman was she had the power to stop an S ranked missing-nin. Not many these days could say that.

"I've never heard of a blade channeling Chakra that way..." She stated.

"Thank you for reminding me of that Konan.." Pein thanked, to which the now named Konan nodded. Pein then looked to another member as if expecting some sort of explanation.

Said member had blue skin and blueish grey eyes and blue hair that he styled as a shark fin. He wore a modified version of Kirigakure's headband that covered his ears as well. He wore the Akatsuki cloak gey shinobi pants with matching sandals and a brown sash across his front and back to hold a scaled blade with bandages wrapped around it.

"Kisame, have you heard of such a blade..?" Pein questioned.

"No Leader-Sama, never heard of such a thing before..To use pure chakra as a projectile from a blade..? definitely wasn't heard of.." Kisame answered, albeit with curiosity in his tone. This would make a very interesting thing. Just what type of material could do that..? Many villages would want to know such a thing.

"When she used the projectile... **She was speaking some type of language**... We couldn't recognize it.." Zetsu added-on.

"Hmm.. Good job Zetsu, I need you to gather what you can on this woman, you're to stay alert and be wary of her... she may become a problem later on..You are dismissed.." Pein announced as one by one the members left the secluded area.

* * *

[Tier's mindscape]

Tier groaned as she laid in her bed.. spooning onto her 'pillow'. Said 'pillow' just so happened to be the Sun Goddess's naked form. As the Sun Goddess watched this she couldn't help but coo at her actions. _'So she still wants something to cuddle with when she falls asleep eh..?'_ She smirked, remembering how the young blond usually cuddled into her body to sleep when she visited her as Mikoto back then.

Still, she was content being the 'Hug Pillow' for now... though it is a shame she could take off the mask... it's just deep down she didn't want to.. and so long as she didn't want to, she wouldn't be able to. That's when she felt breathing on her breasts. When she looked down she smiled at what she saw.

Apparently when she was awake she'd act like she had no emotion... but the moment she fell asleep she went back to being a little kid or when she was drunk apparently... Yeah she could take a LOT of alcohol... But eventually it does get to her and when it does her more playful side breaks through... A vixen is more like it... Apparently she wouldn't remember it herself, but the mindscape had doors to memories deep in her consciousness.

She was REALLY repressed. Who knew working for Aizen had that much of an effect on her that an entirely different persona of hers lived in her mind. She met said persona... It left the Sun Goddess highly aroused, as she blushed with _'indecent'_ thoughts storming her whenever she looked at Tier at least for a while.

Honestly who knew she was like this?! Oh wait she did... _'Hah take that Inari-Chan..'_ Though said thoughts stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

Tier twitched as she slowly got up rubbing her eyes like a little child, till she saw her 'pillow' and yelped as she fell off the bed in shock.

"Are you okay..? Tier-Chan..?" Rasu asked, as Tier looked away blushing. before pointing a finger at her.

"What were you doing in my bed..?!" Tier demanded though this failed by the blush she had.

"Mou, you sound like you don't want me here..." Rasu pouted making Tier panic trying to cheer her up.

"Uh no that isn't what I meant?! I mean you're a beautiful person you really are... it's just... I uh..." Tier spoke frantically, only to hear the Sun goddess giggle at her antics. ' _She seems to be quite 'innocent' compared to her repressed side..ufufu'_ She noted.

Tier's panic eventually stopped as she grabbed casual clothing and placed them on. She wore a white shirt that hugged tightly to her body and tight jeans that complimented her body. thought her black laced panties were a tad visible but that was because she was in a hurry towards the room's door.

The moment she opened it she was glomped by a red haired woman with fox ears and nine fox tails. She wore a white kimono with red outlining and a red spiral mark on the right arm.

"Oh musume~ I finally get to see you~ How've you been? have you been eating properly? Making friends..?" The red head questioned, Tier blushed as the red head's hand had actually went over her ass in the hug. She was not REPRESSED DAMNIT!

Before she could answer the red head, said woman latched off her daughter as she glared at the Sun Goddess. "You! Next time you decide to leave take your damned paperwork with you 'Ttebane!" She accused Rasu, whom could be seen whistling innocently.

"Who me I did no such thing Inari-Chan..~" She spoke oh-so-innocently. A dark aura suddenly bursted from the now named Inari, her hair rose and seemed to form nine tails as crimson aura leaked out her eyes glowing as the woman grit her teeth. To say Tier was now frightened was... an understatement. In fact it took all the Bijuu chakra in her body to help calm her down, If not she was certain she'd be curled in a ball on the ground shaking as she looked at the Fox Goddess. Yes she had met her mother before, but only a shard of it since the shinigami sealed a peace for the two to bond before it was taken back to the original. If this was what his father endure Kami must have truly blessed him. Though she would admit her mother was kinda- _'Damn it I'm not repressed! This is a perfectly normal reaction..!'_

Unbeknownst to her, Inari or her human name... Kushina was leeking pheromones that were messing with her daughter's mind, which the mother smirked to. _'I knew it! Oh just wait Musume~ When I'm done with you you'll be begging for more..~'_ Kushina giggled perversely in her mind. Causing her daughter to shiver from a bad vibe or pleasure it would only be known to her.

"Now Musume, you might wanna wake up now~ I'm sure Konoha's team is arriving today..~" The Fox Goddess said with a purr., causing the usually reserved Espada to nod frantically before her body phased out of the mindscape.

"Now Ammy-Chan we're going to have a **niiiice long CHAT! Ne..?** "

* * *

[Sunagakure, Suna's gates]

Morning rose as Tier stared at the sun rise, contemplating what she'd do once her duty was done. As such sand slowly built up beside her before Gaara's entire form appeared.

"Morning.."

"...Good Morning..."

"You left quite a bunch of admirers back there.." Gaara stated, causing her to scoff. Oh they were admirers all right... Admiring and ogling her BODY! Yes she manages to hide the fact she was uncomfortable of their eyes undressing her with indifference. But she did have feelings..!

"I thought my killing intent had stopped that..?" She replied coolly, Though one could sense distaste in her voice if they payed enough attention. They stood in the silence listening to the wind as it blew by, each just enjoying the fact that they had their friend again. Soon enough Temari and Kankuro appeared by the gate.

"Hey Tier, I checked the room but didn't find you in there..?" Temari stated, though her voice seemed to project something hurt.

"Sorry Temari, I was just...Thinking.." The Espada apologised, surprising them when they heard a softer and gentler voice than usual. It seemed that parts of her did still exist from her old self.

"How long till the leaf shinobi show up..?" Kankuro questioned.

"Not long only another hour if they do not rest.." Tier answered.

"Are you a-"

"Sensor type? You could say yes...my ancestor was a sensor type; Mito Uzumaki... It may run in the family.. But I was also forced to learn something similar to track energy signals...Two are familiar, most likely Haruno & Bakashi.." She finished... Earning a sweat-drop.

"You want to to meet 'em first Tier..?" Temari asked, getting a nod from the Tercera as she walked over and stood in the middle of the path, her arms crossed as her eyes were closed. Temari had shunshin'd away. Kankuro walked off and Gaara disappeared in sand.

Tier though knew they were just gonna watch from a distance... See how she acted towards them.

So she waited...

It was nearing an hour when she opened her eyes, seeing the group that came from Konoha, what she saw made her twitch... She recognized her former sensei's silver spiky hair still defying gravity. He still sported his usual face mask and Headband slanted over his left eye, Konoha vest and a black sleeveless shirt with a spiral emblem on each arm. He wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the wrist dark blue shinobi pants and dark blue shinobi sandals. _'Kakashi..'_

The other she could recognize only via hair color... pink. Said pinkette wore a red top. Accompanying it were black gloves, Low heeled, high knee boots. Black shorts underneath a grey apron skirt and grey elbow pads. 'Haruno..'

Then were the two that she twitched at. One had brown hair and black almond eyes. He wore nearly the same uniform as Kakashi minus the gloves and had a happuri-styled headband.

The other one had straight black hair, dark eyes, pale skin and wore a black and grey high collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and black gloves that exposed his index finger and thumbs. He carried a tipless tanto on his back and a scroll on his right leg...

Was she really that replaceable to them...?

Deciding it was time she greeted them she waited till they got close before greeting them.

"Greetings Konoha Shinobi...What buisness do you have here..?"

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: And done~**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and see you next time~**

 **Oh and no flames please..~**


	5. Chapter 4: Shed Your Tears Musume

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while but school just began so I can't update as often**

 **Now time for Q &A~**

 **3headed dragon: I don't know how many times we can vote but I'll do it once again for the harem. I would also like to ask if she be upset with any of the rookies since her time away she could see that just maybe they weren't real friends.**

 **A/N: You can only vote once... but since I actually did't see your first vote I've added to the Harem vote (Third place man...). Also about the Rookie nine, well considering many of them avoided her, she wouldn't count many of them as friends, but that may be due to her time as a hollow that she all but closed off her emotions. So in other words she will mostly treat them with neutrality.**

 **Guest: I am falling in love with this story and can't wait for more. I keep imagining different scenarios on why Naruko became a hollow and on what may come but they are but random ideas without clarity. I am looking forward to seeing where this story goes. Will Konoha, and it's ninjas, have fallen in morals and/or prosperity (Naruko was considered a savior in Wave) or will they be seeking redemption for Naruko's death?**

 **A/N: That's for me to write and YOU to see for yourself~**

 **And here are the current votes~**

 **Fraccion:**

 **Old Fraccion: 8**

 **New Fraccion: 3**

 **Now It seems that the Old Fraccion has won..~ But how would you like them to enter the world...? Reincarnation or Resurrected.**

 **Pairing:**

 **(The Pain of Loneliness) Gaara: 26**

 **(A Fox and her Vixens) Harem: 17 (Yuri)**

 **(The Female Jinchuuriki) Yugito & Fuu: 15**

 **(A Neko and A Kitsune) Yugito: 12**

 **(Chomei and The Kitsune)Fuu: 7**

 **(The Angel and The Demon) Konan: 4**

 **(A Heart closed off) Itachi: 4**

 **(A Kitsune and Hebi) Anko: 4**

 **(Blades are extensions of your soul..) Ringo: 2**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shed Your Tears... Musume

[Sunagakure, Suna's Gates]

"Greetings Konoha Shinobi... What business do you have here..?" The woman at the gates spoke coolly, making Kakashi shiver. Even if she was leaving nothing to the imagination. That tone kind of put him on the edge. Whoever this was they needed to be wary of her.

Sakura was glaring at the olive skinned woman's bust. 'How the hell did she get does knockers..?! And why would she wear something so... so indecent..?!'

The other two responded similarly like Kakashi. However they both noted this as both the Hokage and Danzo would want to know about her. She had been pouring out high amounts of power when they arrived. It may have been suppressed now, but no doubt that even Kakashi caught it. She was certainly S-Rank material.

"We were sent on a mission to rescue the Kazekage from the Akatsuki by Hokage-Sama." Kakashi informed carefully, any wrong move and they could be attacked by the mysterious woman.

"Then there is no need for your assistance..." She replied, her tone void of emotion.

"And why's that..?" demanded the pinkette.

Tier looked stoic as ever, but if one looked closer to her face they would see a twitch of annoyance and dislike. She was glaring iced daggers at the pinkette, but it wasn't like anyone would notice. Killing intent leaking pouring out of her. "I'd recommend keeping a leash on your pet.. Konoha Shinobi-San..."

Kakashi gulped as he laughed nervously. This was NOT a good first impression. "Gomen..."

"Tier... Tier Harribel..." She responded remembering she didn't introduce herself properly.

"Ah, well my apologies Harribel-San. I'm Kakashi Hatake, the pinkette is Sakura Haruno, the other Jounin over there is known as Yamato and the one over there is Sai...May we pass.?"

"No."

"And why not..?!" Shriek the banshee, resulting in her team, the merchants that were passing by. and the gate guards to hold their ears in pain. The only one that seemed unaffected was Tier since she had learned how to endure annoyances.

"Because.." The Tercera began before sand began to pile together and formed a human body, revealing the Kazekage unharmed as he continued for her. "Because she was the one who saved me..~"

"Kazekage- _Sama_..." Tier emphasized making Gaara twitch whilst inwardly Tier smirked.

"Harribel-San." Gaara replied, to which Tier twitched a bit. The Kazekage then turned to the group from Konoha. "The Akatsuki have already been dealt with, since you are here we will allow you rest before you return to Konoha.."

As he spoke Tier had began leaving. Kakashi, Yamato and Sai both watched as she walked away. _'Definitely might have to report her to Hokage-Sama/Danzo-Sama..'_. Tier on the other hand had walked away trying her best not to strangle her former sensei for replacing her.. It was gonna take a lot of getting use to...

* * *

[Meanwhile, In Tier's Mindscape]

"So you won't leave me with your paperwork anymore..?" Inari questioned the Sun Goddess oh-so-sweetly. Said Goddess shivered as she cowered from her friends fury. Sun Goddess she may be but even she knew Kushina could wipe anyone from existence if she wanted to. God or not.

"H-Hai Kushina-Chan..~" She answered nervously as she felt the Killer Intent rolling off The Fox Goddess.

"Good~" Inari then said cheerfully. "Now how had my hime been?"

"Well she seems to be doing just fine..." Rasu answered nervously.

"Oh...?" Inari responded in a innocent way before she became nervous. "I hope she can handle such a task..." She spoke worriedly as she stared out the window.

Rasu patted Inari on the back trying to comfort her. "Don't worry she can get through this Inari-Chan...She always has..."

* * *

[Sunagakure, Kazekage tower.]

Tier could be found leaning against the railing of the Kazekage tower as she stared at the sunset. She wasn't sure... She wasn't sure that her 'friends' had forgotten her or despised her. Infact she wasn't sure of many thins right now, but she'll deal with it along the way.

It actually tore her heart a bit seeing how she was replaced...but she knew that if she wasn't replaced the team wouldn't survive without two more members. Still...

 _'Don't worry about it for now... I have a duty to attend to...'_ She shook her head. _'It's... funny... here I am with another life yet I still feel... hollow...'_ She then stood up and left to her room. Unknown to her was thatsand began piling as it formed the Kazekage. Who watched as she left.

* * *

[Tier's Mindscape, Tier' bedroom]

When Tier awoke in hher mind she was surprised when neither goddess could be found in her room of the house. _'Where did those two go..?'_ She swept the question away as she sat up and headed towards the closet. She placed on a white shirt and blue jeans that still revealed her black lingerie. When she headed downstairs she saw both Goddess sitting on the dining table, thus she took a seat at the head of the table.

Rasu, who placed her tea down, then broke the silence between them. "Tier-Chan.."

"I'll be fine..."

"Are you certain..?"

"Yes.." Tier answered blankly.

Inari frowned as she thought of how lonely her daughter was in her life. When the blonde was young she had been a sweet caring child who helped who she could and was always cheerful. Yet the true hatred and darkness in her heart , which hid itself so well even she didn't know of it till she was turned hollow.

The innocence in those eyes died as she grew in the ranks of hollows.

Another reason she wanted to plunge the villagers into hell personally.

"Musume.. you don't need to steel yourself... for anyone when in your own mind... shed your tears hime... you need to." The Fox Goddess cooed quietly before she was glomped by her own daughter, who had finally lowered her walls after hearing that. In the next moment she could feel a wet area on her shoulder. and she heard her daughter whimper slightly.

"I..I've felt so lonely... Ever since I became a Hollow I've been lost... trying to cling onto any light I find... tch, look how that turned out... I ended up all alone again... because I chose to cling onto a light that didn't exist... My Fraccion... My comrades... Please... Kaa-Sama... Don't leave me alone...Don't go..." Tier pleaded. The Tercera finally let loose the pain she had. Yes she may have been a strong woman.. But she was forced to grow up too fast. She hadn't ever experienced the love of family... her friends hardly ever spoke to her and the adults and other villages had treated her badly.

When she was rescued by Aizen, she thought she had finally found a person who cared for her...At the time she was drowned in the joy of having someone care for her that she didn't even care what he ordered, only doing as told. Of course her years in Hueco Mundo had forced her into steeling her heart... making her _seem_ emotionless. When Aizen had given her a Fraccion she felt happy... Though her actions and attitude didn't show it, she cherished her Fraccion... like family... so when she saw their deaths... by the hands of the Sou-Taicho... She had lost herself to rage.

When Aizen struck her down.. She was overwhelmed with rage at the fact her comrades died for such a man... that she TRUSTED such a man... She struck him down for her Fraccion... For the Espada... and for herself...

In the end she was still a fragile child at heart... The one that wanted her family's love... That wanted to be loved by someone... So having her mother back... She wanted to keep The Fox Goddess here... To show her love... To hold her when she was in pain...

Inari hugged the blond tightly as her heart was filled with warmth... and for once her mind WASN'T clouded with _'dirty'_ thoughts for her child... "Don't worry I won't leave you Musume... I'll always be by your side..." She whispered gently as she stroked her daughters head. Before The Sun Goddess joined in comforting her... Making the Tercera smile gently as she fell asleep in her mothers arms...

 _'Maybe... I can finally have my happiness... I swear to keep those people precious to me...Safe... No matter the cost...'_ Unknown to her a mark appeared on her left arm... a red nine tailed fox sitting with its tails swaying behind it...

* * *

[Sunagakure, Kakashi's Team]

Kakashi and Co. were resting within one of the rooms provided from the Kazekage.. At least... Sakura was.. Kakashi coud be found reading a book series known as: Icha Icha. This series was produced by the legendary Gama Sennin(And pervert) Jiraiya. Which was silently encouraged by the Hokage and other males in the village of Konoha. He was known infamously as the legendary pervert for the fact that no matter how many beatings women had given him... He would always get up for another peek.

However the porn novel was actually the last thing on his mind right now. For once at least. That woman.. it was nearly impossible to NOT notice. Her chakra felt really familiar to him, as if he knew what it was but had forgotten it. Even more odd was how... tainted the energy coming off her was. It felt vile and disturbing... the last time he felt this way was on that mission to wave... When Naruko..No... It can't be... _'I carried her dead body back to Konoha... She was most certainly dead...I Have to tell Hokage-Sama about this..!'_ He thought with urgency.

* * *

[Sunagakure, Suna's Gates]

"Thank you for seeing us off Kazekage-Sama.." The Silver haired shinobi said.

"It is alright... I hope you make back safely..." Gaara said, his voice sounding oddly feminine and his figure as well, though honestly he could care less right now. So long as they didn't do anything suspicious he would be fine with it.

"Um... Kazekage-Sama... Where's that woman that was with you..?" Yamato asked, Sai's unsaid question.

Gaara twitched at the fact they asked and simply answered. "She's already left before you..."

He remembered the morning he had to go 'wake' her a three days back.

* * *

[Sunagakure, Kazekage mansion.]

Gaara walked through the stone halls of the Kazekage mansion, making his way to his old friend's room. Why? Because she had yet to step out of her room. For the past few days it was a norm... but now... now it was too far.

He knocked on the door which shocked him when he saw the door open...walking in carefully Gaara noted there was no trace of her being here at all. All that was in the room that felt out of place was a book on the desk. He opened it only for a rope between his feet to tighten and lift him in the air before paintballs completely covered him before a single pill shot out of the book and into his throat forcing him to swallow. A single note was seen on the floor. Reading it he found himself infuriated.

"TIEEEEEEEEER?!"

* * *

[Meanwhile, Kaze no Kuni's border.]

A certain blonde sneezed... _'Guess Gaara got caught by my trap... Ah well he'll turn back to normal eventually...In a week..'_ The blonde shrugged before stomping out her bonfire.. He'll get over it eventually... Sure she left earlier than expected... and Made his figure and voice more feminine for a week, but she just knew he'd be fine... Least she didn't go all out on him.

 _'That was cruel Tier-Chan..'_ Scolded The Sun Goddess.

 _'Bah... he'll be fine... if he can't handle that then he can't handle anything we throw at him... Right Musume?'_ The Fox Goddess countered with a scoff. Before smirking. _'Besides I know you're llaughing your ass off inwardly..~'_ She teased causing Rasu to blush from embarrassment at being caught.

 _'Relax you two..I mean we're heading to Kiri... What's the worst that'll happen...?'_ Tier spoke in her mind casually.

Resulting in simultaneous facepalms from the two... They knew something everyone should... Don't tempt fate...

Seemed she was a child still after all. But sooner or later she'd regret it.

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it's a bit boring and has fewer words... Thing is school just started up again and I will not be able to Update it as often.**

 **So sorry in advance if it's not as good...**

 **If it isn't any good it's because I may have rushed it... But if you want it longer I'd say wait till school holidays...**

 **Ja ne~**


	6. Chapter 5: Tiburon En Le Niebla

**A/N: Now sorry for te delay on te update, The Wi-Fi Modem needed to be replaced and I got sick a bit after.**

 **Now Here's the Q &A!**

 **Avalonforged: Since the goddesses had demigods will Sasuke and Tier have bonuses? What is their extent of power on Earth?**

 **A/N: Well Sasuke and Tier have their traits from being demi-gods. Sasuke's inherited the powers of the** ** _Mangekyo Sharingan_** **abilities Whilst Tier has a kitsune powers such as shape-shifting, foxfire etc. The Gods and Goddesses shall play as boosts for Tier if she ever faces something she cannot handle. And trust me she will. The limit of their power is at Bijuu level power. Since gods and goddesses do run into their adversaries every now and then.**

 **Also the Pairings will be decided by next chapter!**

 **Fraccion:**

 **Reincarnated: 1**

 **Resurrected: 0**

 **Pairing:**

 **(A Fox and her Vixens) Harem: 38 (Yuri)**

 **(The Pain of Loneliness) Gaara: 31**

 **(The Female Jinchuuriki) Yugito & Fuu: 16**

 **(A Neko and A Kitsune) Yugito: 13**

 **(Chomei and The Kitsune)Fuu: 8**

 **(The Angel and The Demon) Konan: 5**

 **(A Heart closed off) Itachi: 5**

 **(A Kitsune and Hebi) Anko: 5**

 **(Blades are extensions of your soul..) Ringo: 3**

Chapter 5: Tiburon En La Niebla (A Shark In The Mist)

[Konohagakure no Sato.]

Konohagakure no Sato, AKA Village Hidden In The Leaves, one of the 5 greatest Shinobi villages. Or was, ever since the Kyuubi attack, the civilians of the village had taken their time in getting a grip on the village. When the Sandaime Hokage had found out, it was far too late to do anything. They had already made changes to the shinobi academy making it easy for ANYONE to graduate. Even a pink howler monkey made it through. Though that is for another time.

When the Sandaime died in the Oto/Suna Invasion, the Civilian Council saw it fit to announce Jiraiya of the Sannin. When Jiraiya refused, saying Tsunadfe Senju was better suited, the Civilian Council reluctantly agreed. When Tsunade took the position, she was able to reclaim the control that the Hokage's once had. However things were still nearly as hard for her to hold onto.

Many of the treaties they had were ripped apart. First was Spring Country their Daimyo, Kazehana Koyuki, had came to pay respects to her savior, only to find it desecrated. Even worse was that the civilians had all celebrated it shouting 'the demon bitch died!'. She outright ripped the treaty into shreds right in front of Konoha's council and spread word of what the leaf civilians and shinobi had done. Wave had revoked their treaty with Konoha because they had celebrated their saviors death. Following it was Takigakure's own. Considering how their leader had always treated Jinchuuriki fairly due to them being the prisoners for the beasts. His disgust could be seen clearly, as this was something Hashirama Senju, The leaf's Shodaime never intended for the Jinchuuriki.

The Council of Konoha, mostly civilian, had attempted to appease their former allies and regain what treaties they could, but to no avail. Each attempt was denied with the same reasoning; 'we'd rather rot in our graves then help a village that would celebrate a heroes death.'

The final nail in the coffin was when Tsunade had announced that Uzumaki Naruko was the Yondaime's and the Habenero's daughter. At first there was cries of outrage saying that 'the demon whore could never be related to Yondaime-Sama!' or 'Kushina-Sama would never have given birth to a demon spawn!' before they quickly stomped on. Tsunade then explained how Kushina Uzumaki, the Uzumaki Heiress, had married Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage, in secret to ensure that Iwagakure would never hear word of it and send assassins

She even went as far as saying that Kushina Uzumaki was a Jinchuuriki herself, of the same beast no less and that even Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime's wife had been a Jinchuuriki. To say that the village was practically burying itself in despair with what they did to the girl and how they had treated royalty from such a vast bloodline with disrespect.

Many of the council, again civilian, attempted to seize the belongings of the Yondaime and his wife for themselves. Unfortunately Kushina Uzumaki's belongings as well as any of her clan scrolls and funding had _'mysteriously'_ went missing (You can take a guess who took 'em). The Yondaime's belongings were locked via a lvl 10 seal, that only Uzumaki's alone could unlock, thus they reluctantly gave up. Most anyway. Danzo and his fellow ' _elder council'_ would still attempt to unlock the seal every now and then, though they had never once been able to break it, not even with their own _'Seal Master'_ could break it. Though honestly the man could hardly qualify for Genin seals of Uzushio.

The council would still attempt to get it's hands on anything of worth but nowadays they were often forced to leave it alone via ANBU. Though every now and then Tsunade would find herself wanting to choke every single bastard of the council's and send them to the Shinigami. Who was happily awaiting said souls.

Said Moment was happening now.

* * *

[Konohagakure no Sato, Council Chamber]

The Council Chamber was filled with murmuring and chatter as they awaited the Hokage's presence. The civilians grew restless as their bickering grew louder and louder with each passing moment.

Sitting in the back were the Civilians, merchants and other businessmen/women. But the more important characters were seated in the front. One of them was a man had black hair spiked in a pony tail, with a scar running across his face. He wore a Jounin vest and black shinobi pants with matching sandals. He also sported a coat made of deer skin. Shikaku Nara was the Clan head of the Nara clan and one of the greatest strategists they had.

Sitting to his left was a blonde man with bluish-green eyes. He wore the standard jounin uniform with a red Haori over it. This was Inoichi Yamanaka, The head of Konoha's intelligence Division.

To Shikaku's right was a rather large man with long spiky red hair. He wore a black samurai-like armor with the Kanji for food on it, he wore a rope belt and a head band on his head Hachimaki. Choza Akimichi was his name, and together the three formed the Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

On the other side was Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan, he wore a pair of glasses, which feature one tassle hanging off has short spike black hair and a moustache. He wore a grey high collared coat and had a gourd on his back which held his clan's special bugs. Kikaichu.

To Shibi's right was a woman with long brown spiky hair and red fang marks on her cheeks, she wore the standard Jounin uniform. She was Tsume Inuzuka. Clan Head of the Inuzuka clan and beside her was a blue furred wolf with a eye patch, Kuromaru Tsume's ninken.

Straight ahead of them sat the three elder council members. Though each looked fragile enough to be blown away by a mere breeze. One in particular gave off another feeling. He had black shaggy hair, an x shaped scar on his chin, had bandages on his right eye and wore a white white under a black robe. His name was Danzo Shimura, The leader of the ANBU organization ROOT. Not that anyone knew.

Before a slam could be heard through out the room. The Council Chamber's doors were thrown off it's hinges as a figure moved through. Said figure was a woman with blonde hair hazel brown eyes and wore a green coat over a grey-ish Obi.

She was Tsunade Senju, the Godaime (Fifth) Hokage and one of the three Sannin. She was a direct descendant of the Shodaime (First) as his daughter, the Nidaime's (Second) niece and the Sandaime's (Third's) Student. All in all she had many relations to the leaders of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Let's begin today's meeting... Kakashi Hatake, you said you had encountered a mysterious person on your way to Suna..?" Tsunade began.

Kakashi nodded his head "Yes, apparently the Kazekage had been rescued before we had set out Hokage-Sama."

"If that's all why request a meeting..?" Tsunade asked, annoyance clear in her tone. Yes she still held a grudge against the man and the council. After all _he_ was responsible for teaching her godchild how to fight. Yet Kakashi had shown how biased he was of what he did. He had outright ignored the two other members of the team to teach a _already_ spoiled brat how to use his _Oh-So-Magical eyes._

Hell she even dropped the training for Sakura as she continued to insult and bitch at her Goddaughter. She ensured that the girl didn't learn a thin after her comment about Naruko's mother being a whore. She also ensured the pinkette laid in a hospital bed for 1 and a half years.

She was still coping with loosing her only family and yet _still_ the council tried to rip control from her. Even now when she was forced to join this meeting they were plotting.

Kakashi gulped knowing how much of a grudge the Sannin had on him. Both had made it very clear that what happened to Naruko was on his hands for being an idiot and abandoning her and he had accepted it with much grieving over the girl. But what he was certain of what he felt.

"Said person was a... woman, she had short and spiky blonde hair with a few braids, olive skin and emerald eyes... What was weird was how she dressed. She wore... quite the revealing outfit..." He giggled perversely. Resulting in everyone groaning.

"Get on with it!" Tsunade yelled causing Kakashi to stop and continue.

"Right... When we encountered her she was quite... cold... in how she spoke.." Kakashi stated.

"What makes you say that..?" The Sannin questioned.

"When we arrived she had spoken to us like we were.. intruders. When we attempted to ask her question she responded with a bit of hostility. Maybe a grudge against us..." Kakashi informed. With some of the members of the council curious to where this was going. "Is that all..Kakashi? If so then we can easily rid of her if she poses a threat..." Danzo suggested. "No Danzo-Sama while we were speaking with her she resonated a familiar energy... One that we can all recognize from the attack that ended Yondaime-Sama's life..."

"You don't mean.." Shikaku began.

"It felt awfully like the Kyuubi's Chakra.." Kakashi finished. At that the entire council broke into chatter as cries of outrage could be heard.

Danzo was already making plans to capture the new Jinchuuriki they had found. This could benefit him greatly.

Tsunade on the other hand was shocked. The Seal that the Yondaime had used on Naruko was assured to take the Kyuubi down with her. Unless...

"SILENCE!" The Godaime shouted, silencing the commotion in the room. "Shizune! After this we are checking _her_ grave.. The rest of you are dismissed till further notice..!"

'Brat... If you're alive... I will strangle you... You're literally gonna be the death of me...'

* * *

[Near Kirigakure]

"Achoo!" Tier sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me..." She was currently walking through the forests that covered the mountains near Kirigakure no Sato.

 _'Not like anyone wouldn't..~'_ Came the fox goddesses voice.

 _'Urusai! Hentai Kitsune!'_ Tier screamed at her mother in her head, honestly she couldn't get a break with her mother and the Rasu there with them. The Tercera had already recieved another guest in her mind not long after...

 _'Honestly, Imari you should be given a leash..'_ Groaned another feminine voice, said voice was none other than the Shinto's Shinigami. Whom had silver hair, pale white skin and azure blue eyes. She wore a thigh length kimono and a white overcoat with a skull crest on it's back (Think shinigami emblem from bleach). Why she was even allowed to leave was her realm was beyond the Tercera's understanding.

* * *

[Shinigami's Realm]

Meanwhile in Shiniami's realm, A man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, with two bangs on either side with a beard. He wore a blue Haori that had donly one arm and grey bandages with matchng blue hakama. He wore white socks and sandals. He was Susanoo the God of Seas & Storms. One of the Three born of rulers of the realms reduced to working on paperwork... Why? Well his sister, Inari & Shinigami had disappeared and left their impending paperwork to the rest of the gods. He was already planning a vacation the moment he was done when a new near endless pile grew out of nowhere. That made him scream so loud it was heard throughout each realm and pantheon

"DAMN YOUUUU THREEEEEEEE!"

* * *

[Near Kiri]

"Did you hear that..?" Tier asked...

 _'Probably just the wind... Hehehehe...'_ Shinigami laughed nervously as the others nodded nervously. This was when Tier immediately stopped moving as she felt energy signatures approaching her. _'Must be the Mizukage's ANBU..'_ She thought as said energy signatures surrounded her and closed in. When they reached her she could feel 6 signatures. 3 stood on the trees eyeing her carefully while the other three jumped down to her.

"Leave now...Mizukage-Sama has made it clear any who come into our territory will be dealt with accordingly..." Said one of them as each one began prepping to attack her. The Tercera however chuckled at their threat as she had faced far stronger opponents before.

"Interesting... You believe you can order me, The Tercera... I shall give you this one chance to leave before I cut you down..." She warned. The ANBU looked behind him to another whom nodded his head. The ANBU made to draw his blade before he found himself impaled on a blade.

Shocked the remaining 5 looked to where Tier once stood only to see nothing in site, before they looked at the currently impaled teammate to see said woman standing and holding the blade which had killed him. Her head was lowered, causing her hair to shadow her eyes.

"Just so you know you only have yourself to blame for this, after all..."She lifted her head revealing her eyes. Her left was currently red (Naruto's eyes when he used the 1st or 2nd tailed Bijuu Chakra Cloak) The right was a black pool with a gold iris. "I did give you a **warning..!"**

[END]

* * *

[Omake, Lion King meets Shark Empress]

Tier was currently in a hotspring relaxing as she eased from the stress of her mission, to make it worse was how her mother and Rasu seemed unable to control their lost.

 _'Ero Kaa-Sama..'_ She whined in her head. If she didn't know better she'd think Kushina inherited this from the perverted sage.

That's when she heard a sneeze, looking for the source she immediately saw a hole in the wall and knew who she was dealing with.

* * *

[On the otherside]

One could hear the perverted giggling of a ccertain Gama-Sennin as he ogled the blondes body. She was curvy in the right places and even had tits that could rival Tsunade's.

He wrote this down on his notepad, failing to notice his impending doom till it was too late...

*Crash*

"ERO-BAKA!"

Was all he could hear before he saw a foot slam into him throwing him out of the building...

* * *

[Outside]

One man was trying to figure out why he was even in this time period. Last he remembered he was fighting in the fifth holy grail war. Said man was wearing a ultramarine jumpsuit with metal shoulder padding. He even had blue hair and crimson eyes.

However before anymore thought could be placed in he heard a scream as it got closer.

"Eh?" Was his only response before a Silver and spiky haired man crashed into him send them through another building. When the dust cleared it revealed both him and Jiraiya. Jiraiya had somehow managed to get his crotch to face the Blue haired man and vice versa for the other.

They stayed like this for a moment before a portal opened revealing a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun and emerald eyes. She wore a blued dress with metal gauntlets, a breast plate and plating added on top. This was Arturia Pendragon, The king of knights, she was sent here to take lance back before the Carnival began. Yet her only response at what she saw was. "Ransā ga shinda! (Lancer Died!)" An echo of what happened to be 'You aren't human seemed to echo through the portal.

Tier, who had finally gotten dressed had walked over to the same location. Before she spotted the King of Knights. "I don't know how but you seem awfully familiar..." She spoke as her tenants all but face palmed simultaneously. Each thinking the same thing. _'Baka! that's because she's you!'_ Though said thoughts were never heard by Tier as both Arturia and herself stared down each other.

To be continued

[End]

* * *

 **A/N: Now let me tell you she hasn't lost control or anyhting, it's just an intimidation tactic.**

 **How will Konoha React?**

 **What will Tsunade find at her grave? Find out next time!~**


	7. Chapter 6: Tiburon En Le Niebla Part II

**A/N: Now before we start I want you to understand... She doesn't have two hollow holes... I said that hollow holes are usually found at the heart... Usually... It doesn't mean that hers is there. In fact hers is located at the womb because that is where the seal that contained the Kyuubi once was..**

 **Also in this chapter I will show why I created that specific Omake last chapter.**

 **P.S: I would Let the Uchiha die... and trust me I would/probably will... Because I DO NOT tolerate him... But even then I must be... Lenient. He'll die... he will... I assure you...**

 **Q &A:**

 **3headed-dragon: A great chapter and I can't wait for the next chapter. Tier is already plenty powerful at her base form since she's been alive for hundreds of years and has had many life or death situations. So how strong is she when she is in a release form and Kyuubi power?**

 **A/N: Hmm I will be writing Tier a Rank soon Though through reading later on it maybe a Servant Ranking like the Fate Stay/Night ones. The reasons are later so do bear with it.**

 **Fraccion:**

 **Reincarnated: 2**

 **Resurrected: 1**

 **Pairing:**

 **(A Fox and her Vixens) Harem: 54 (Yuri)**

 **(The Pain of Loneliness) Gaara: 35**

 **(The Female Jinchuuriki) Yugito & Fuu: 16**

 **(A Neko and A Kitsune) Yugito: 13**

 **(Chomei and The Kitsune)Fuu: 8**

 **(The Angel and The Demon) Konan: 5**

 **(A Heart closed off) Itachi: 5**

 **(A Kitsune and Hebi) Anko: 5**

 **(Blades are extensions of your soul..) Ringo: 3**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tiburon En Le Niebla

[Mizu no Kuni, Mountain Forest]

The sound of blades echoed throughout the greenery of the mountains as the sun shimmered in the sky. The sparks of the blades flared in the dark shadows of the forest. Once more the sparks flied as Tanto and Zanpakuto grinded against another. The ANBU glared heatedly at the woman through his mask. Said woman held her blade in one hand as she looked at the man, void of emotion. Before she interrupted their little moment with a swing of her blade forcing him back.

The man took a knee as he regained his breath, all the while his teammates appeared beside him and jumped forward. Both attempted to strike her one aimed at her left collarbone the other at her the other at her torso. Tier grabbed at the blade aimed at her collarbone as she swung her blade to counter the other one, forcing the masked shinobi to jump back, as she threw the other tanto away, its wielder following with it at a nearby tree. However said ANBU recovered by jumping off the tree making another slash at Tier, to which she responded by dodging under and slashing through the person's chest to their stomach as said flew by and crashed on to the floor before slumping down.

She saw the previous ANBU return as said person swung his blade diagonally at her. _'If this is all these ANBU have...'_ She thought as she dodged it making the blade strike the dirt. She then proceeded to step on the blade before she quite literally disarmed the ANBU. Said ANBU screamed in pain as he stumbled back foolishly and slammed against a tree as he held at his dismembered arm. He was still screaming when Tier's blade found itself in his throat causing his death instantly. _'Then the Kage's need better guards..'_ She sighed mentally, if this was the common standards of the ANBU in every village then the Kage's really needed to upgrade their training... seriously even a Rider classed servant did better and they were lower than the Three Knight Classes...?! How'd she know that..?

Before she could ponder it she noticed that the other ANBU had regained his breathe and had made hand seals as **Mizu Bunshin** spawned. _'No doubt stalling for time so his other two teammates can make their way here...'_ She was about to attack the original before she was forced to dodge the Mizu bunshin's own blade. The moment she began to attack even more spawned, forcing her to deal with them, hacking and slashing them apart as their numbers shrunk.

Sensing something coming from above she used her blade with one hand to cut through a kunai aimed at her. before she saw that a tag was tied behind it. Her eyes widened at it.

*Boom*

Tier had managed to Sonido out of it the moment she saw the tag and was currently hiding behind a tree. _'Damn it... I really need to get back into shape...I used to be able to react a lot faster than that...'_ She was however focused as she saw the other two ANBU arrive, one bore a Boar mask while another had worn the Neko mask.

*Pant* She *Pant* Almost got me...! *Pants*" The man panted as his Mizu Bunshin disappeared. The ANBU guards both snorted at him. "Idiot...! If you need to work on your stamina.. I don't see how you made it to ANBU..!" Yelled the boar mask. Before the Neko masked ANBU gripped a kunai as her eyes searched the place.

 _'A sensor-type?'_ Wondered Tier as she gripped her blade. "She's still alive..." Neko spoke softly as she scanned each location. The ANBU then opened her eyes in shock as she felt chakra build up immediately. "Get Down!" She ordered as a yellow beam blasted at them she managed to narrowly dodge the blast. Both Boar and the other ANBU were too late to follow her orders.

When the ANBU raised her head she gasped as she stared at a blade's edge, before her eyes crawled up to see the same blonde woman. "You managed to sense my attack and react... Impressive considering how you're team did... as a reward... you get to see another day." She heard before she felt a pain in her neck before it went dark.

Tier sighed noticing how she had dealt with the Mizu-ANBU, if there was anyway to get the attention of a Kage it was by killing said Kage's ANBU. While she was used to dealing death to others. She did feel that human life was something to cherish... But when it came down to it, it was her or them. She was glad one of them managed to dodged a **Cero** , Not fully powered true but the feat was something very few soul reapers could do as well. Mostly Captains and such had the power to withstand a **Cero** or The speed to dodge it. Even if she only lives because she sensed it and reacted immediately it still counted.

 _'If this is what the Mizukage brings to battle then there won't be a problem ne..?~'_ Inari spoke, forcing Tier out of her thoughts. She needed to make contact with Kiri's rebels, Kirigakure needed a new Kage and she had a feeling that said Kage would be found at the camp.

* * *

[Tier's Mindscape, Unknown]

In a dark isolated area two figures could be seen lying in rest. both looked similar as both had the same shade of blonde.

The difference was one had paler skin and wore a black battle dress with puffy shoulders and long sleeved. She sported a pair of black plated gauntlets, Black plated greaves and a black plated cuirass. A black visor could be seen lying to her right. A blade laid beside her, a longsword, it was completely black with red engravings along the blade. This was known as Excalibur Morgan, The Black Sword of Ultimate Light, formerly the Sword of Promised Victory before it had been corrupted by Avenger or Angra Mainyu when it's owner attempted to destroy the Holy Grail.

The other had a similar dress but it was blue and had gold outlining she also wore similar silver plated gauntlets, greaves and cuirass. Unlike the other she had two blades resting beside her both very similar.

The first looked much like the black blade that rested by the other woman. But it had a blue hilt with a gold guard, a blue banner and gold cross etched onto the blade. Words were also etched onto the blade but none of them readable by this age. This was Excalibur, The True Blade of Victory, wielded by King Arthur during his time as King of Camelot. Given to the King to use when Caliburn had broken.

The other was very similar to Excalibur for it had a blue hilt with gold strips. The guard was also gold yet had blue outlining the inside like the other a gold cross was etched upon the blade as it's fuller was filled with a gold color with words etched upon it as well. Caliburn the Golden Sword of The Victorious. The sword of the stone they called it once. King Arthur's very first blade.

Both figures began groaning as they opened their eyes. The blonde in black's gold eyes meeting the blonde in blue's emerald eyes. Both stared at each other before both let out a yelp before backing from one another taking their blades with them.

"Who are you...?! Caster..?! You dare to wear my face..!" The woman in black growled.

"You.. are me...? Impossible... Yet that blade... What happened to you... Artoria Pendragon...?" The other in blue questioned in disbelief.

"Oh..? So You're me are you..? Very well... I'll tell you..." The other responded. "Before I could destroy the Holy Grail... Angra Mainyu showed me the worlds hatred... Showed me the truth of what heroes are meant to do... To prevent evil... one must rip it's roots from the soil as well... with all their might.."

"With all their might..? Are you a fool?! We restrain our power to ensure the safety of the innocents..?!" Yelled the one in blue. This was her... The King of Camelot..? Before either could continue however a voice echoed from the cave. "That is enough you two..!" As the two halted from drawing their blades or continuing to argue.

A woman with long blonde braided hair with purple eyes then walked her way to the two. She wore a white battle dress which was slitted on her right side a set of greaves gauntlets and a cuirass all of which clung to her body. A head piece could be seen on her head. A belt was strapped to her waist which held a rapier. and in her right hand was a spear with a white banner that had yellow outlining. The symbol of the french in yellow. This was Jeanne D'arc, The Saint of Orleans, Also known as servant Ruler. She herself was confused as to why she was in this place and if the two Saber classes continued nothing could be done then. In fact now that she took a better look...

"You... You're an Alter aren't you..? More specifically Saber Alter..?" Jeanne asked, which caused the black armored woman to smirk for a moment before placing on her visor.

The now named Alter then spoke. "I suppose this information was given to you by the _'Holy'_ Grail, Ruler..?" She questioned to which the answer surprised her.

"No, I managed to draw the information from... how should I say it... This very place..?" Jeanne stated with confusion in her tone. Confusing the others. "Anyway Saber, Alter now is not the time to deal with your beliefs... First we must find out where we are... and how we got here understood..?" She continued with an tone that spoke of no nonsense, causing the other two to, albeit reluctantly, agree.

The three picked up their belongings as they began searching for a way out of the dark area. Eventually they saw a light and headed towards it. The closer they got the brighter it was and when they walked into the light it blinded them for a moment. They remained blinded for a moment, Ruler and Saber covering their eyes while Alter merely walked. When the light died down they saw a large forest with high mountains as the sun shined brightly.

A single question went through their mind. _'Where are we...?'_

* * *

[Tier's Mindscape, House]

"They awoke..." Rasu stated plainly as she drank tea from a cup, currently she was seated at the dining table, Inari was on the couch giggling as she snuggled into it even further. Though the moment she heard her fellow Goddess speak she instantly sat straight with a serious expression.

Shinigami who was busy chugging down Sake she got from... somewhere sighed as she poured another drink. "You sure about this..? I mean we technically took two Saber classes and a RULER away from being summoned for the Grail War..." She questioned.

"Technically we aren't taking them away. Considering that both Sabers are the same person AND considering that Tier was supposed to be their reincarnation... They were meant to be part of Tier quite a while ago..." Rasu spoke stirring the cup a bit. Shinigami spat out her cup of Sake and Inari froze in shock.

Both yelling the same thing. "WHAT?!"

"I know that's what I thought before as well... But she did seem alike to them..." Rasu continued before placing her cup down on the table. "Apparently before King Arthur pulled the sword from the stone she held ideals that were similar to you're daughter. Tier could be seen as Arturia when she killed her emotions.."

"Wait you're telling me that King Arthur, The King of Knights is actually a girl?!" Inari yelled in shock. "How come we didn't know of this?!"

"Apparently Viviane or Lady of The Lake held onto this information...Even told Arturia to dress like a man to ensure her safety." Rasu spoke, the other two understanding what she meant. The Lady of The Lake did like to hold her champions close.

"So how does this link with servant Ruler? Isn't she meant to be summoned in the next war..?" Shinigami spoke.

"True but she is needed to help guide Tier... Think of her as a guardian for Tier-Chan. Whilst Tier is strong as she is. The Juubi is quite another thing. It is a _'Primordial'_ God. She needs as much help as she can get. The Ruler is here to help her adjust before she fuses with both Saber classes. though if she loses she could be summoned as a servant considering the legend she already began to weave.." Rasu finished as if it was her assurance.

"But what would happen if Tier fused with them..?" Shinigami questioned. "Surely her fusing with so many souls could lead to problems... the Kyuubi is one thing but adding two souls... Heroic Spirits no less should cause problems..."

"Simple, considering she is already a _'spirit'_ she'll be able to fuse with them a bit easier. Her persona and appearance may change a bit but that is to be expected. She would be able to wield the three blades though... all things considered she is _their_ reincarnation so they should fuse smoothly. Other than she'd inherit both their servant skills as well.. maybe even gain an improved version..." Rasu spoke opening her eyes.

"Then why leave them out there with those _'monsters'..?"_ Inari asked, wondering why she would leave them out there fighting off Tier's darkness.

"Ara, I want to make sure they are worthy of poor Tier-Chan is that so bad..?" Rasu spoke innocently causing the other two to sweatdrop.

"I suppose it's a good thing I took the clan scrolls with me..." Inari sighed, she had left her Musume's mind to ensure the clan techniques never made it into another's hands. Those techniques were far too dangerous in Danzo's or any others hands. The best place to keep them were in... well another Uzumaki's hands or to be precise, her Musume's mind. She intended to teach Tier about seals after the Sanbi was handled but now she was forced ahead of schedule.

"Better hope they survive...or we'll get an earful... how troublesome.." Shinigami grunted in annoyance.

* * *

[Konohagakure no Sato]

A certain man with black hair shaped in a pineapple, wearing a Chuunin vest and black shinobi pants, sneezed as he fell off the tree he was resting on landing head first on the ground. He sat up and began rubbing his head as he mumbled about how troublesome it was going to be to get back on the tree before he fell asleep.

* * *

[Kirigakure no Sato, Mizukage Tower]

"Report.." A young man with grey hair and purple eyes ordered as he looked at the misty village, said man wore a black armor vest with fishnet reaching just past his shoulders green scarf and green cloth covered his waist he wore grey shinobi pants and brown shinobi sandals. He was Yagura, the _'Sandaime'_ Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato.

Behind him was a ANBU that looked as if he was shaking in his boots. "Hai Mizukage-Sama... T-The team dispatched to find the anomaly has been reported to have losses...there were 5 deaths and 1 injured... we found three of them having stab wound in critical areas... as for the last two they couldn't be found..."

Grunting in annoyance the Mizukage dismissed the ANBU, before he went perfectly still. Behind him a figure rose from the ground. Revealing a man wearing a orange spiral mask with a single eye hole and a black coat with red clouds. "Interesting... let's see how strong this being is shall we... _Mizukage-Sama..'?_ " He emphasized before his eye shone red with three black tomoe.

* * *

[Tier's Mindscape Forest]

As the sun died in the mindscape , indicating Tier began to fall asleep, A series of slashes & shrieks could be heard throughout the forest. In said location the three heroic spirits fought against a wave of black creatures with boned masks.

Alter was forced back as a insect like creature stood on six legs with two claw like pincers struck on of them into the ground. The Alter saber gritted her teeth as she impaled it's pincer before removing her blade and running up the pincer and jumped off the bone mask back flipping, before she struck downwards cutting the mask and the beast in half. Before a wolf like creature attempted to pounce on her. Before it even reached her she held it in a stance before her blade was covered in dark energy, once it was she impaled the creature. She then proceeded to kick it off Excalibur Morgan before she slashed at the ones coming at her that looked human like.

Saber was busy handling another creature which held a human like body but wore varying masks. One that looked to have a arrow like mask slammed it's fist into the ground seeming to have gotten his hand stuck, Saber took advantage and stabbed Caliburn into it's leg. The creature howled in pain as it sent it's other arm at her which again failed and got stuck in the ground. Saber then proceeded to stab her Exalibur into it's other leg, causing another howl of pain. Saber then collected both blades and beheaded the beast in a cross strike.

Her eyes widened as she jumped back before a bone like whip with spikes impaled where she once stood. She then gripped her blades as she struck at them quickly chipping at the armored whip before she proceeded to cut it apart. A howl of pain took her attention as she saw a ball begin growing in front of it's mask. ' _That technique is comprising energy... I cannot allow it to grow...'_ She thought with determination before using a mana burst, Jumping forth and beheading the creature. She opened her eyes just as the creature own technique blew up behind her. Saber then got into a stance as she blocked another attack.

Ruler on the other hand was holding back four human beings with blades. She impaled one that had attempted to jump and attack her, before she planted the corpse and spear into the ground. She saw two more of them coming towards her making her draw her blade. Both attempted to strike her down at the same time to which she blocked with her blade. as the grinded against one another she heard a war cry behind her. Seeing another attempt to strike her from the back. She waited till he drew near before she dodged out of the way. Making him impale his ally. Before the other two could react Ruler stabbed at the other multiple times before thrusting her blade through it's skull before removing it. She then proceeded to pick up her spear and spun as she struck the other down. She sighed before she heard more beast like cries.

The three slowly but surely began to group together as they were assaulted. "Can you two use your Noble Phantasms..?" Ruler questioned as she struck another upwards with her spear launching it back to it's brethren.

"Yes I can..." Alter answered as she struck a large human like creature across the body and slashed another in half.

"Yes... let's put an end to this.." Saber Said as she stuck Excalibur into the beings torso before cutting off it's head with Caliburn, before successfully retrieving the holy blade.

Both Saber classed servants stepped to her side as they began to chant

Alter began to gather her power in her Excalibur Morgan resulting in it engulfed in dark Mana as it seemed to grow larger. Whilst Saber made Caliburn disappear before she held her Excalibur above her head. Both began to chant as the creatures were held back by the sheer amount of power they were unleashing. Particles both gold and blackish red

 _"The Breath of the planet gathers..."_

 ** _"Hammer of the vile king..'_**

 _"The torrent of light shines..."_

 ** _"Overturn the Aurora..."_**

 _"Take This!"_

 ** _"Swallow The Light!"_**

 _"Excalibur!"_

 ** _"Excalibur! Morgan!"_**

They yelled at the same time before they swung their blades. The area then became over lapped by blsck, red and gold beams of energy that annihilated the entire area of the creatures. Both were panting as ruler began to check on them.

"So it is true... No wonder Excalbur was ranked as a Anti-Fortress Phantasm... It seems Tier-Chan will be in good hands..." A voice spoke causing them to turn only to see three other women. One had black hair with crimson eyes. She wore a white kimono that had yellow flower decorations. "To think it even destroyed Tier-Chan's darkness surprises me.."

Another Had crimson hair and velvet eyes. She wore a white and red Priestess outfit that was modified with a short skirt and white stockings. Her bust practically spilling out of her outfit.

The final one was a woman with Silver hair, pale white skin and azure eyes. She wore a thigh length black kimono and a white overcoat that had a skull insignia.

"How is it that she still has Caliburn... Wasn't it destroyed..?" The red head questioned, causing the three servants to be on guard. "Call it a... Favor Viviane owed me.." The black haired one spoke mysteriously. Causing Saber and Alter to grip their blades tightly. Whoever these people were... they had information on them... which worried them greatly.

"Ruler is as skilled as they say... I wish I could have had her as a Shinigami..." Spoke the Silverette. Sighing the ravenette then began. "Well... since you ARE ready AND worthy... of Tier-Chan... allow me to fill you in.."

* * *

[5 Days Later, Mizu no Kuni, Rebel Camp]

"Halt! Who are you?!" The guard yelled as a figure halted. Said person was wearing a white cloak with a hood that concealed their figure. "Is this the Rebel Camp..?" The figure spoke the figure. The guard felt a sudden urge to comply to the figure's question.

"Yes, now state you're business..!" He yelled before the figure removed the cloak revealing Tier Harribel. However there was a change her skin seemed to have more of a lighter tone and her hair reached her waist and was braided. though she kept the cloak on entirely to conceal her body.

She didn't know why but her clothing and body had began to change. At first it was just her hair getting less spikier and growing to reach her waist but she had not thought of it. Then her skin began to return to it's original color. Oddly enough she had taken a sudden liking to lions, the colors blue, black, purple and white and had began to dislike fighting dirty. Yet she felt disinterested at things around her. Mind you during her time as a Arrancar for the Espada, she WAS apathetic about some of the events that occurred but not like this...

She was going to have a word with her resident Goddesses about this after dealing with the Mizukage that's for sure. Back to the matter at hand she sighed.

"I'd like to speak to your leader..."

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Okay now before you begin rambling I would like to say this... Tier won't meet the Servants until JUST at the end of the Kiri Arc. The reason I am steering this way... is well... It gives me a more open way to write... In other words I'm already steering it towards this Stories a Sequel. The reason I'm doing this should be quite obvious. But I will explain. As she is, I can only go so far with the story. However once she becomes a Heroic Spirit... I can expand the story into other series because of how similar many series are... Like E.G DxD and Fate/Series. The reason it can expand to series like this is obvious. Because of how similar they are.. If I say summoned them as servants in the DxD series It will still leave many open ideas. Same with the Fate series. Allows me to branch out more openly like this.**

 **So please if you ARE unhappy about it... Do not complain... Now I know this isn't like the previous chapters but... Once this Arc is done I will allow Tier to.. Relax a bit afterwards.. I do have to move the story forward.  
**

 **Anyway as always no Flames please... Ja Ne~**


	8. Chapter 7: Tiburon En Le Niebla ACT III

**A/N: Now the reason for her beginning to change is because she is beginning to fuse with the Heroic Spirits. Albeit unknowingly. After or during next chapter she will meet the Heroic spirits. If that's all I hope ya enjoy!~**

Chapter 7: Tiburon En Le Niebla ACT III

* * *

[Unknown]

 _"Die Demon!"_

 _A voice yelled as splatters of blood painted the floors._

 _"This is for OUR family DEMON BITCH!"_

 _A grunt could be heard as well as a shriek of pain._

 _"It's YOUR fault...! YOUR FAULT I LOST MY CHILDREN KYUUBI BRAT!"_

 _Another bone like crunch could be heard. Before another pained scream could be heard... As the sound of bones crushing and skin being cut stopped, a single child could be seen lying in a pool of blood. She had blond hair tied that was currently dyed red in blood... cuts and blue bumbs all over her body. Her eyes were shadowed but tears could be seen shimmering in the darkness... her whiskered cheek covered in her own blood._

 _"Why...? Why me..? *Sniff* Kaa-San... *Sniff* Tou-San... *Sniff* Why did you leave me..? *Sniff* To DIE..?!" She cried as tears flowed even faster down her cheek. She slowly cried herself to sleep as the pain in her body stopped her from moving._

Saber...Artoria watched horror struck on her face as she covered her mouth. Tears dripping down her face... _'These... These...! THESE MONSTERS!'_ She yelled in her mind. She was horribly disgusted. How could they do this to a child...?! And they called HER a MONSTER?! A DEMON?! No... She couldn't believe it..! Was this what Alter meant..? Was this the pain her reincarnation went through...! She growled in anger as a part of her eyes turned gold for a brief moment...

This had made her decision... She WAS going to go along with what the Goddesses planned... And she would guide her to a new and brighter path...!

* * *

[Flashback 5 Days Ago, Tier's Mind]

 _"Well...since you ARE ready AND worthy...of Tier-Chan... Allow me to fill you in..."_

 _Ruler, Saber and Alter immediately shifted into battle stances moments after. Each were wary of the three goddesses because of how much Mana that seemed to pour endlessly out of them. "Who are you..?!" Yelled Alter her blade pointed at the ravenette. Before the one with silver hair pointed her index and middle finger at Alter and whispered... "Bakudo #1: Sai..." Before Alter felt herself drop her blade before her arms locked behind her back. Shocking the Heroic Spirits. "W-What... did you do to me..?!" She grunted out._

 _"Yare, yare... Still proceeding to ask questions even like this..? *Sigh* If we wanted to kill you we would've already..." Answered the silverette. Before the red head spoke. "Now do we have your word you'll listen..?"_

 _Seeing their situation Saber, Ruler and, albeit reluctantly, Alter nodded. Moments later Alter was released from the restraining spell that was casted. She rolled her shoulders a bit feeling them ache, before Jeanne began. "I am... sorry about how we acted... but-"_

 _"Yes we know... People knowing you would probably use your weaknesses against you... Whoever created it is a Baka..." The red head grumbled. When the other two sweat dropped. Did she not know that the people who created it were Justica, Makiri Zouken and Nagato Tohsaka? She must not listen or read up on it..._

 _"Anyway.. I am Inari Kami of Foxes, Fertility Rice, Tea and Sake. I'm also responsible for Agriculture industry & General Prosperity..." Introduced the Red head._

 _"I am Shinigami Kami of Death & Soul Society..." Introduced the Silverette._

 _"And I am Amaterasu Kami of the Sun & Universe..." Introduced the Ravenette._

 _The three Heroic Spirits immediately paled at hearing their names. They had just attempted to kill 3 GODS?! Whilst there were God Killers they were NOT ready for such an encounter._

 _"We are sincerely sorry Amaterasu-Sama, Shinigami-Sama, Inari-Sama!" They yelled as they bowed. Alter and Saber grudgingly because of their pride as king. Though this caused the three Goddesses to giggle._

 _"Ara, ara you needn't apologize at all~" Rasu giggled before her expression turned serious "However... we do need to get a move on yes..? Come we'll take you to the house where we'll be able to speak in a more... comfortable environment..." She spoke before she turned and began walking, Inari and Shinigami following her._

 _The three Heroic Spirits however looked at each other warily. Unsure what to do._

 _"Should we follow them..?" Saber asked._

 _"I don't believe we have much of a choice..." Alter answered as she picked up her blade._

 _"We'll see what they want at first... Then decide from there... How does that sound..?" Jeanne spoke. She could only hope it was for a good purpose._

* * *

 _[Hours Later, Tier's Mindscape, House]_

 _"And that's all there is to it..." Rasu spoke sipping yet again a cup of tea. She had finally finished explaining to the three Heroic spirits why they were here and needless to say she could see the shocked expressions. Though she could understand, if she was told that she was meant to be a part of another person due to them being your incarnation. She would be calling them insane. "You needn't worry... When you fuse with her, you willl still keep both form and will... If you are still unsure... Take a walk through her memories... I'm sure you will see..." She finished leaving her cup on the table before beginning to leave._

 _"Thank you... For giving us a chance to think about it...Amaterasu-Sama.." Jeanne spoke. Whilst she believed tha the Biblical God was her one and only, she still respected the other Gods and Deities. Rasu Nodded at it and spoke. "If I didn't... Then I'd be a cruel person wouldn't I?" Before leaving the room in silence._

 _"I... Can't believe it... A reincarnation..?" Saber spoke is a disbelieving tone. Who wouldn't even when Merlin attempted to teach her magic did she not believe in such a thing. She felt relief and guilt wash over her. Relief she hadn't stolen another's life and guilt at not being able to protect a child... If she couldn't save a child... Could she have really saved Camelot from it's downfall..? It felt as if even if someone else was appointed King... Camelot would still fall the same way...Needless to say she was having her doubts..._

 _"Even I wasn't ready for that... And I have seen the worlds hate itself..." Alter sighed, to know that you were to be part of another being was... Shocking it may have been a second chance... But at what cost... As much as she hated humanity she still had a heart. To know that the person you were meant to be a part of was treated so horribly, to the point she couldn't even fight back... It ignited her still burning rage against humanity even more. She saw the pain that hid behind the Sun Goddess's eyes. She knew exactly what happened... And that was enough for her to accept the fusion without question._

 _Jeanne decided to remain quiet, as if allowing them to make a choice. What they chose would hold the fate of the world. She herself had doubts about it... But she had made her mind already when she had heard what had happened to a mere child in this world. She would help this... Tier anyway she could. Sway her path to the light however way she could._

 _"I will be joining her on this journey and aid her how I can.." She announced causing both to look at her. One in shock the other in understanding._

 _"You'd agree so easily..?!" Artoria questioned. How could Servant Ruler accept such a thing so quickly..?_

 _"Amaterasu-Sama had tod us this information sincerely Saber... I saw her eyes... It held much anger, regret and guilt as she told us of your reincarnations childhood...Like she had seen it personally.." Ruler spoke._

 _"Then why would she not help her..?!" Artoria yelled. If they had watched over them for an eternity...And did nothing...then what did they think human life was...?! Amusement?! So many... So many had DIED under their watch...! And they did nothing..! As a knight of Justice she couldn't stand by just like that..?!_

 _"Saber!"_

 _"It's not that she didn't want to... It's that we were forbidden to at the time..." Inari spoke as she stared out into the sunset as she stood infront of the window door. "The rules are that Gods and Goddesses are to remain out of contact with those who don't know that Gods and the supernatural likes exist..." She sighed. "Though she did attempt to help her through other means she was later caught and forced to leave her.."_

 _"Then how did she know of your existence...?" Saber asked, curious of the answer._

 _"Simple... She became one herself... Hollows are tainted spirits formed by their regrets... Tier is and is technically still one..." She spoke as suddenly a small red fox with nine tails hopped onto her shoulder letting out a small yip. "You're not only doing this to help her stop a threat to the world... But also to save her from herself..." She informed them. "As I said a Hollow is formed from hatred, anger regret... any negative emotion really... Once you fuse with her... She will become 'whole' the reason you get to keep your forms after fusion... is because you both represent a part of her... And I know for a fact that she would likely refuse allowing it with the consequence of you two disappearing... She has started seeing your memories after all... eventually when she decides to show up she'll recognize you two immediately... Though if I'm correct she might recognize you too considering part of you has intertwined with her and is seemingly making a contract..." She finished as she turned and pointed towards Ruler._

 _"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"_

 _"Yes like the other who fused with her you three are beginning to intertwine with her.. though Rulers case is... unique... It almost seems like a summon contract that you use to summon... well servants..except it seems your the master.." She said. "I know I can entrust you with her care... But if I find out you have abused this for your own reasons prepare for punishment?!" She yelled as she turned to them with her nine tails swaying behind her, killing intent basically rolling off her. All three Servants sweated profusely all the while waving their hands in front of them and attempting to sputter out that they wouldn't. Inari giggled at their reactions as the killing intent disappeared instantly. "I was only joking... But promise me... That you'll protect her... please.."_

 _Jeanne smiled at how the Goddess worried over the woman, it made her wonder what made her so unique to the Gods. Unknowingly thinking the same thing as Alter and Saber. "I promise, a difference in religion will not stop me from helping someone...As the lord does not discriminate I shall not as well..That I swear... On the honor of a Saint..."_

 _Inari smiled before opening the window and headed towards the hot springs out in the backyard before being stopped by one question._

 _"What is she to you..?"_

 _The fox goddess tilted her head back slightly as she smiled with her eyes closed. "Why she's my daughter of course..~" Before making her leave while giggling behind her sleeve as she left the three slack jawed. Having never met a Demi-God before._

 _Alter rubbed her head in annoyance as she looked at the other two. "I believe we can at least agree to postpone our decisions until after we have seen her memories..?" Seeing them nod she then spoke. "Then starting tomorrow we will view her memories."_

 _As they began to disappear into their rooms none knew that by going through the Tercera's memories... Will not only have them find something that is unwanted... But to also fall for the Espada as well..._

[End of Flashback.]

* * *

[Unknown]

 _The sounds and echoes of blades and metal clashing awoke her. She squinted as light hit her eyes... She brought a hand to cover her eyes as she looked upwards seeing the blazing sun. She then looked to her side to see a blade with a blade wit a blue hilt and gold guard with a blue banner and gold cross etched onto th blade with ancient writing entered her view. As if on impulse her hand went out to grab the blade as she used it as a crutch._

 _"Artoria Pendragon, you are destined to become a ruler... Yet sacrifices must be made..."_

 _She heard as she raised her head as she slowly stood. Seeing what surrounded her were knights that seemed to be fighting shadows around her... She turned to see another shadow rushing towards her blade ready to impale her. Dodging it she struck down the fade as another ran up to her and slashed at her making her jumping backwards before holding it in a two handed stance and thrusting it through her opponent before removing it causing it to explode into dark aurora._

 _"I know that..."_

 _Another suddenly appeared and was about to cut her down when a knight in full steel plated armor struck it down. Said man had light brown hair and green eyes. He looked at her before giving a nod and charging another shadow._

 _"To wield me... You must answer this... What would you sacrifice... for your country...What is your most?"_

 _Another set of shadows charged at her blades at the ready. One struck on a downwards angle. To which she stepped on the blade and beheaded it. Another made for a thrust which she dodged under before thrusting her blade into it causing it to explode into black energy. She then struck her blade in a wide angle cutting through three others before she was forced to block by another six. Their blades grinded on hers as she slowly kneeled attempting to push their blades off of her own._

 _"I... I'd sacrifice... My humanity..."_

 _Yet again it was stopped by a knight in white armor with a blue cape. He had purple hair and purple eyes. He slashed a large gold blade with a blue hilt through all six before smiling and offering her a hand. Which she promptly took._

 _"Very well if that is your choice, know that from this point onwards... Your battles shall always remain with you as the victor King of Knights... so says..."_

 _Once she stood up she held the blade above her as gold dust began to float around her. The shadows began too grow desperate as they began to head towards her.. however they were being held back by the knights... Just as one shadow with a bow aimed at her it was immediately struck down by a man with silver hair in a braided bun with emerald eyes. He wore full steel plated armor with a green cloak like end instead of a tasset and had a silver right arm. The man wielded a rapier that was shaped in a cross._

 _Eventually the blade gained a gold hue, which seemed to be a signal as the knights retreated behind her, she opened her eyes and looked onward at the coming shadows._

 _"EXCALIBUR!" She yelled as she struck down her blade, a gold ray of energy over took the shadows before a large gold beam bursted into the sky before it was covered in a white flash_

* * *

[Kiri-Rebel Base, Tent.]

"Gaah..!" Tier gasped as she jumped out of her bed... Panting... Before bringing a hand to her face as pain struck her mind. That dream... It was just like the last ones... What was going on..? It almost felt like... like SHE was there... But that was impossible... Old she may have been but she had never participated in the wars of the middle ages... Let alone SEEN Excalibur. Yet she felt like all of it had been familiar... And Artoria Pendragon...? She admits it did sound familiar, very familiar... She was DEFINITELY seeing Her mother, Rasu-Chan and Shinigami about that...

"Mei-Sama wants to speak with you...Are you alright in there..?" A male voice spoke shaking her out of her thoughts... A shadow of a man standing outside her tent.. She then proceeded to grab at the blanket provided to her by the rebels after she spoke with the leader, to hide her nude body. Yes she liked sleeping in the nude what was wrong with that...?! "Y-Yes... I-I'm fine..." She stuttered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in you don't sound alright..." He spoke as he got closer to the tent's entrance.

Panicking she yelled with killing intent. "I'm fine okay?! No need to come in at all..!"

Making the man run off. Sighing she then began to place on her new combat attire. When she finished she looked at the mirror in her tent.

She wore a white arm-less and legless battle suit with purple lining on the back and sides. She has two blue banner like cloths with gold crosses and outlining that were held in place by her leather belt, covering her butt and nether regions. She wore high heeled metal plated leggings and pure white stockings.

Her right arm had a steel plated pauldrons with a gold decorating that made its way to the battle suits right side and shaped into a gold dragon. On her left arm was a steel rerebrace that only covered her upper arm decorated with a Nine tailed fox with white flames burning behind it inside a blue circle. Tier wears two steel plated gloves with black arm stockings that ended just below the shoulder.

She wore a steel mask that ended at the lower part of her face that seemed to have teeth and had plates going downwards towards her cleavage (Much like her hollow mask. Note: Disappears into particles when she wants to) and finally a white knight visor with a blue hue in the middle. She wore a white cloak with purple lining that often hid her body suit, armor and the lower part of her face. Her hair is braided and reaches her waist. A single Moe strand poked out from her head like some type of antenna.

This was what she awoke to three days before she made it here. It had shocked her completely and had made her enter her mindscape to question the Goddesses. Though they said they didn't know why it was they seemed to sweat under her gaze. Eventually she had let it go after finding out the metallic mask replaced her hollow one and was removable.

But that was for another day... Today... Kiri was getting a new Kage... She swore it on her honor as a KNIGHT! She sighed she _really needed_ to see the Goddesses after this...

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Okay now I'm going to be posting a Ranking of Tier/Artoria of how she will be by the end of this story. So note this is not her current ones. Ja Ne~**


	9. Ranking

**A/N: Okay this is Tier's status now keep in mind that this is how it is AFTER her merge with Saber & Alter. AKA when she becomes a Heroic spirit. She will drop her name as Tier once she reaches this status so you know for later purposes.**

* * *

 **Servant Ranking:**

 **Name:** Artoria Pendragon, (Former) Tier Harribel, (Former) Naruko Uzumaki.

 **Era:** Shinobi, Shinigami, Middle Ages (12th century).

 **Alias:** Emperatriz Tiburon, King of Knights, Altra Pendragon, (Alter) The Tainted King, Once and Future King, The Fallen King Of Knights, Knight Princess.

 **Allignment:** Lawful Good, (Alter) Lawful Evil.

 **Appearance:** Artoria Pendragon has 3 sets of armor she often wears during her time as a Servant.

The first is her original blue dress with gold outlining. She often wears Steel plated gauntlets, steel plated grieves that reached her thigh with white stockings. She has a steel cuirass decorated with blue symbols.

She also rarely wears a royal blue king's coat on her shoulders with a blue banner strapped by a black belt in between the two metal plates of the metal plating of her dress. On her waist is often strapped Avalon. When removed, leather boots replace her greaves and the area of her heart is exposed. Her hair is often kept in a bun with a moe strand poking out stand poking out. **(Saber)**

Her second attire actually changes the tone of her skin to a paler shade and golden eyes. She wears a black version of the dress, with black steel plated gauntlets, greaves and a black steel cuirass each with red like veins running along their surface.

She also wore a black knight visor that had red like veins running along it protecting it from dust and the likes. However when the armor pieces are removed it exposes the dress that exposed the area above her chest and loses it's sleeves.

She instead wears black arm stockings that reached up above her elbow and black stockings and high heels making her look high class. Like her first she has her hair tied in a bun without the moe strand. **(Saber Alter)**

Her final attire is a white arm-less and legless battle suit with purple lining on the side and back. She has two blue banner like cloths with gold crosses and outlining that were held in place by her leather belt, covering her butt and nether regions. She wore high heeled metal plated leggings and black stockings.

Her right arm had a steel plated pauldrons with a gold decorating that made its way to the battle suits right side and shaped into a gold dragon. On her left arm was a steel rerebrace that only covered her upper arm decorated with a Nine tailed fox with white flames burning behind it inside a blue circle. Artoria wears two steel plated gloves with black arm stockings that ended just below the shoulder.

She wore a steel mask that ended at the lower part of her face that seemed to have teeth and had plates going downwards towards her cleavage (Much like her hollow mask. Note: Disappears into particles when she wants to) and finally a white knight visor with a blue hue in the middle. She wore a white cloak that often hid her body suit, armor and the lower part of her face. Her hair is braided and reaches her waist. A single moe strand standing up on her head. **(Last Chapter's attire.)**

 **Persona:** Artoria became a lawful warrior who held the code of chivalry close to heart. She often wears a emotionless mask to prevent people from trying anything on her. Though it hadn't stopped her loved ones from shattering it. When on the battlefield she will often display a cold and stoic demeanor to ensure that her opponent cannot determine something about her off the bat.

When off the battlefield she displays a similar manor unless placed in the center of attention. Or spoken of in a _indecent_ way. She has a huge appetite proven when she had one time nearly eaten a restaurant out of business.

Her cold persona often shatters like glass when something she likes or cherishes enters her view. When spoken of romantically, she often turns shy and attempts to avoid it as much as possible.

However two things shall forever be engraved in her persona. She will often discard the code of chivalry when one of her ' _precious'_ people are in the way of harm something she often says is something she would rather never happen at all, and that she is a knight of Justice... Now and all ways...

 **Alter:**

Her Alter side like her becomes a cold & heartless being on the battlefield. However this one holds apathy towards nearly anything presented. She has a grudge against humanity caused by her torture as a young child. That makes her find annoyance in the showing of affection making her believe it is just an act to help dig a larger pit of pain. She sees humanity as the largest sin to ever exist, that must be cleansed. Many have tried to change her antagonistic view and many have failed. Other than this, she sees the Grail as nothing but a fool's game. But will willingly serve as it provides her 'Amusement'.

If left alone with a human she will often ignore them in favor for nearly anything else or will release enough Killing Intent to force normal humans to stay away. On the rare yet occasional moment that she is aggravated by their presence she will attempt to actively kill them. A even more larger reason why Jeanne D'Arc is her master every summon. To ensure that humanity isn't wiped off the map by her negative out look on them.

Though if placed in a room with children her hatred for humanity seemingly becomes non-existent and goes to one that could only be known as an older sister or sweet mother persona, quite possibly because she wants to make sure other children do not suffer her upbringing.

She only shows emotion when in the center of emotional attention. Deep inside Alter is, like her other, a spark of affection. Buried deeply with her innocence as a child. Once the shields defending her heart shatter however she becomes shy and timid much like her other when she is near her loved ones. The innocence that she lost as a child causes her to be a bit ignorant of certain things.

However do not expect this to be easy, very few have managed to chip away her cold heart, a feat well worth it considering that once they become someone she cares for she will use what ever means necessary to protect them even do whatever they say occasionally. Though it takes quite alot to get her to do something she'd rather not do. Her only goal is keeping her loved ones close and any who stand in her way will reach the end of her blade...

 **Regular Summon Classes:** Saber, Berserker, Rider, Lancer.

 **Irregular Summon Classes:** Archer, Caster.

 **Traits:**

 **Dual Summoning Contract:**

After her fusion with the Two Saber Class Servant's she had formed a pact with Jeanne D'Arc or Ruler. Placing a part of their souls into each other, she is now summoned alongside Ruler. Ruler however shall be Artoria's master. On a negative side when one enters an altered state, the other will shortly enter it as well.

 **Servant Fusion (Saber)**

Due to being fused with two Saber Classed Servant's her chances to be summoned as a Saber is a lot higher than others. They can also materialize to fight along side her or take possession of her.

 **Cold Hearted A++**

During her time as King and her time as an Espada, Artoria has learnt to kill her emotions and keep a cool mind. Only highly annoying opponents and People whom carry a strong bond to her can cause her to hesitate or slip up in a fight.

 **Mana Burst A**

A skill that Artoria has relied upon to both enhance her speed and strength when encountering of dangerous threats or other servants.

 **Charisma A++**

During her lives as the King of Knights and Naruko Uzumaki, Artoria had shown great amounts of bravery and unyielding. Just being present boosts the morale of allies. Boosts Attack & Speed.

 **Stamina EX**

Artoria's day's as a knight on the battlefield and the blood of Uzumaki, have raised her ability to last longer in battles to the point she can fight Large armies, Mosnters and Mid-High Tier Gods for two fortnights before suffering any effects.

 **Mana EX**

Artoria's high Mana reserves are due to both the dragon blood inside her and again a added effect of Uzumaki blood and it's effect of large reserves. She has a large reserve that out matches any Gods own except Inari, Amaterasu and Those of high status.

 **Agility A++**

Having learnt from wars that she needed to be agile in her movements and quick with her strikes, she had trained to the point of exhaustion. Added her nimble speed that had dodged ANBU at a young age as Naruko Uzumaki and the natural speed from her dragon blood. She could keep up with highly agile Lancers, Lightning and Low-Mid Tier Gods.

 **Regeneration EX**

Due to having Avalon, her own healing capability via Kyuubi Chakra and God blood she can heal from wounds almost instantaneously. Only cursing wounds, God killing, Dragon Slaying, Demon Slaying, Youkai killing and Spiritual weaponry and magic can make wounds that must repair over time.

 **Master Swordsman EX**

Due to her responsibility of wielding Caliburn and Excalibur as the King Of Knights she had already reached the point of matching Mifune the Taisho of Iron. But now with the knowledge of hundreds of years of war, only High tier servants and Gods whom are masters of the blade can match her in skill.

 **Instincts A+++**

Artoria's battle hardened instincts along with Naruko's inbuillt instincts, Tier's countless battle built own and her fox blood has heightened her battle prowess to the point only EX level agility (High Tier Servants) and Low-Mid Tier Gods can actually managed to have outdone her battle prowess.

 **Riding B - A+++**

Her time as a knight has taught her skills on a mount, however once she adds this to her new mount/Kyuubi (Who became a part of her yet also has her own persona and form still) known as Utsukushi Yuri (English: Beautiful lily) she can rarely be matched.

 **Fox Spirit Blood:**

Her fox spirit blood given to her by her mother allows her to summon Imari (Tailed Beast Ball), Magic spirit orbs, invisibility, shape shifting (Though only clothing because of her high reserves she doesn't have complete control over it.) and grants her access to her full Kyuubi form (Though it takes a large amount from her reserves to maintain) . Though it has many advantages any weapon that can harm a Spirits will hurt her greatly.

 **Dragon Blood:**

The blood gifted by being a Pendragon, she has a natural boost in speed, strength and resistance to magic & physical damage. Though Dragon slaying weapons and magic can wound her easily.

 **God Blood:**

This blood boosts her healing and regeneration greatly, allows her wield Holy based weaponry, resist Holy weapons and cast Holy magic. Yet makes her highly susceptible to God killing weaponry and magic.

 **Demon Blood** :

This blood not only boosts her healing but her sensing abilities and allows her to use Demonic weaponry, resist Dark magic and Demonic magic and cast her own Demonic magic. However this makes Demon slaying weaponry and magic very effective on her.

 **Hierro:**

A ability she gained from being a Arrancar, it acts as a secondary skin that protects her from attacks. Typically A - EX attacks can penetrate her Hierro. B Ranked attacks if used constantly can shatter her Hierro if given time.

 **Hollow:**

She has kept her abilities as a Hollow; Like Cero, Sonido, Descorrer, Garganta & Resurreccion, yet also a key weakness. Blades and magic similar to that of a Shinigami will harm her like any other Hollow.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Invisible Air: A**

Conceals her blade from sight allowing her to have the advantage of keeping the opponent uninformed of her class or weapon.

 **Tiburon: A+**

Artoria Unleashes the new form of the Zanpakuto Tiburon. Which unleashes a large current of water to flood the selected area. She uses this to her advantage as she causes nine pillars of water to emerge and strike at her opponent into the air before a large water made shark jumps from the water and bites down on the opponent before dragging them all the way through it and slamming him into the ground, before Artoria appears with Tiburon in hand glowing in yellow energy and striking them. As she begins to stand and her Zanpakuto fades away into dust, a large ray of yellow energy shoots down on the opponent behind her.

 **Caliburn: B - A**

Artoria holds the blade in front of her as Mana builds up in the blade. When charged she thrusts her blade forwards sending a small beam of energy that if touches an opponent or object, causes gold particles to rise before they expand into a large gold explosion of Holy energy. Anti-Personnel.

 **Excalibur: A - A+++**

When initiated Artoria gathers Mana into the Holy Blade Excalibur as gold particles appear. Then Artoria swings her blade down releasing a ray of Holy energy that can obliterate a large area along with High Tiered opponents. If charged with enough Mana can kill Low-Mid Tier Gods or most likely Satan Level Demons and those similar. Anti-Fortess

 **Excalibur Morgan: A++ - A+++**

Artoria gathers Mana into her blade causing the blade to seemingly grow to a larger size sparking with corrupted Holy energy. Black and red Particles appear as she charges it along with a large amount of dark red energy coating her. When she slashes unlike Excalibur it sends a current of Tainted Holy energy before it explodes into a beam of dark red energy decimates High Tiered Servants & Low-Mid Tiered Gods. When charged with enough Mana could kill Gods. Anti-Fortress

 **Excalibur: Cross Blades of Victory: EX**

Artoria charges Mana into both Excalibur and Excalibur Morgan before unleashing a Torrent of strikes on her opponent. When ended she jumps and strikes Excalibur downwards as she slashes Excalibur Morgan horizontally sending out slashes of energy making the shape of a cross. After hitting its opponents it expands and strikes down on the area in a combination of Tainted Holy energy and Holy energy completely destroying her opponent even gods. Note: Once used causes her to be extremely fatigued or faint from exhaustion and makes her susceptible to even standard attacks of any sort for a few days.

 **Bio:** After her fusion with the two Saber-Class Servants she had decided to take the name Artoria Pendragon. The two servants and the Kyuubi who had fused with her still had a spiritual form and their personality.

Thus if she wished she could allow them to manifest a body by using some of her energy. She had decided to shed her attire as a Espada and decided like Artoria to dress and become a Knight in the age of Shinobi. She had also gained a loving relationship with her three spirits, Servant Ruler and three other Goddesses. Any other lovers are unknown.

However not much is known of her feats in the elemental nations. The only known events are her liberation of countries and the Alias she went by before she was never heard from again...The Fallen King Of Knights...


	10. Chapter 8: Tiburon En Le Niebla ACT IV

**A/N: Q &A!**

 **iZuikaku: So will this crossover with the fate series later on, with Tier being summoned together with Artoria? That would be awesome if it was.**

 **A/N: Well, technically she WILL be Artoria as later on she will change her name, it's just that Both Saber and Alter will survive the fusion. They will be similar to how the Kyuubi helped Naruto, or to be summoned to fight alongside her.**

 **They will also inherit some of her techniques though it will be a different variant. E.g Saber will be able to use Ola Azul with a golden ray powered from Mana which keeps it's golden mana. While Alter can use a blackish red version of it made by her own corrupt mana. While Tier gets both of their own powers.**

 **Think of them like this... If a very powerful opponent appears and she has ran out of Mana, They could either A: Switch out controls and they use their own reserves. B: They allow Artoria to tap into their reserves, or C: Summoned to fight alongside her as she regains her energy reserves.**

 **Note: That just like how she fused with the two saber classed servant's and they lived. Kyuubi had as well as you shall see in the future. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Tiburon En Le Niebla ACT IV

* * *

[Kiri Rebel Camp]

Tier made her way to the rebel leader's, Mei Terumi, tent as she attempted to ignore the curious or lustful looks she was given... _'Damned beasts...Someone needs to teach these dogs a lesson..!'_ She growled in her head before she gasped inwardly. That... That wasn't her... was it..? She began to pick up her pace as the darker thoughts continued to grow...

When she reached the tent she raised her hand to open it but a dark aura rolled off of it as she fell back in shock.

Suddenly the tent opened revealing a crimson haired woman with emerald eyes, wearing a blue dress with a slit on the side. This was Terumi Mei, leader of the kiri rebellion.

When she had spoke to the woman and introduced herself the woman had then hugged her to the point of bone breaking (Though only cracked the Hierro). When she finally let go she introduced herself, saying that she was from Uzu no Kuni and was in fact a relative. Tier had cried in happiness, she finally had a member of the family that wasn't her mother. But back to the matter at hand.

"Are you okay Tier-Sama..?" She spoke in worry. Causing Tier to blush behind her mask, she was still not used to the fact that she was technically the Clan head of the Uzumaki considering she was the only one in the royal line that is not holding the responsibility of being a god or dead. She looked at her hand only to see that the dark aura had disappeared along with the thoughts confusing her even more. She looked at it for a moment before she stood up.

"Let's go Mei, it is time..." Tier spoke. Making Mei nod before they headed back to the tent and began to review their set plan. Though a single thought went through Tier's mind. As her eyes glowed gold for a brief moment.

What was going on?!

* * *

[Mindscape, House]

"So you've made your decision..?" Rasu spoke as the three heroic spirits before her stood side by side.

"Hai, We've decided to help Tier-Chan from now and onwards.."

"Ara, Tier-Chan?~" Inari spoke hiding her giggles behind the sleeve of her kimono. She knew what it meant, hell all of them did. Though it didn't seem to stop the three from blushing, though Alter's was hardly noticeable. "What's with the change..?"

"Em... Uh...It's.. Just..." Saber spoke nervously. How do you tell a _mother_ you liked her daughter..? "It's just... *Sigh* She reminds me of me... In many ways I suppose... When she was young she seemed quite innocent, pure... even after all the torture those... _Villagers_ had done... For them to call her a demon is unjust... Even I know that demons would not go this far...!" She growled as her eyes changed to a golden hue. If anyone was a monster it was the villagers and civilians... This was NOT what she had defended as a Knight of Justice... Was it..? If it was...

Everyone stepped away from Saber, except Alter, as black energy practically radiated off her. Alter smirked at seeing the King of Knights doubting herself. This was good, while she DID have a dislike for humanity she knew she didn't have the heart to sway her counterpart or Tier to her view. She DID want however, for them to at the very least remember to doubt humanity. She wanted them to at least understand that not every human was pure. That even those who seem kind and caring could be corrupt and selfish. She at the very least wanted to keep her reincarnation and counterpart safe from the danger humanity would bring.

After all just because she saw the world in an antagonistic way, didn't mean she didn't have things she wanted to protect no matter what. Even if Tier and Saber reminded her of a time when she was blind to the chaos humanity brought, she would keep them safe. After all one was her old self and the other her reincarnation (Also love interest).

"How about you two..?" Shinigami asked curious as to what they would say.

"She is... quite the pure soul, even after facing the greatest sin, humanity itself... She held strong, even after those many betrayals... I had made my mind up the moment you had explained it to us. The memories we walked through only furthered my reason to accept, even if I am _'darker'_ compared to my counterpart I do hold a soft side for the pure... among other things..." She spoke as she looked away with a huff.

"I accept my task... I believe she deserves to feel love... it was clearly ripped away from her... I wish to be there to provide it for her as well as anything else. Whether it be by heart or by blade I shall provide for her... After all she is to be my servant in the Holy Grail War... What type of saint would I be if I did not provide for her." She smiled as she held her spear tightly... all the while hiding a blush.

"Then come... for you will face her inner hollow before the fusion is complete..."

* * *

[Kiri Rebel Camp]

"So how do we expect to get IN Kiri without the Mizukage noticing? I doubt he'd leave all the entries unguarded..." A man frowned with blue moused up hair and a eye-patch on his right eye, he wore two earrings with the Kanji's 'to hear' on them. He wore a grey striped suit with a green haori over them. This was Ao, one of Mei Terumi's personal guards.

"While true it seems there is an opening... Kirigakure often gets supplies sent in through a convoy every fortnight. If we say... attack the carriage and pose as the deliverymen we would be able to get a few Shinobi into the village. Once inside they must deal with the Messaging department. To ensure they won't be able to inform the Mizukage of the infiltration after that they'll burn it down as a distraction for the other Shinobi. When done they will remove the gate guards from behind, giving the rest of our troops the opportunity to begin our assault while their in a stat of panic. From there it would be pretty simple we kill as many Kiri-Nin as we can as we make our way to the Hokage tower.." Tier announced.

"How long till the convoy arrives..?"

"It will be going down the main route to Kiri in three days..Prepare for it..." She said.

"Well, as expected of you Tier-Sama..~" Mei said cheerfully causing said woman to blush behind her mask and visor. Causing the men in the room to sweat-drop as some mumbled about how the two were being troublesome before they felt an ominous aura.

"Shut up or I'll Kill you.." Mei muttered darkly causing all the shinobi inside the shudder or pale. Before they heard a gasp, they turned to see Tier gripping her head.

Tier gritted her teeth as her head ached, screw waiting she thought she was definitely visiting the mindscape tonight to figure out what was going on.

"Tier-Sama..?" Mei said with worry in her voice.

"I-I'm fine... I just... need some rest... If that's all I'll take my leave..." She mumbled as she exited the tent and made her way to her own.

* * *

[Mindscape, Unknown]

"Unfortunately this is as far as us three can go.." Inari sighed as they stood before a large red shinto gate. Behind it was a desert with a moon shining in the night like sky. (Hueco Mundo)

"Where is this..?" Jeanne asked with caution... She could feel something foul in there... as if it was waiting for them.

"Hueco Mundo, The Hollow World... This is where Tier's soul had been sent after her death... or at least a replica of it..." Inari Spoke with sadness in her tone. "Prepare yourself... The fight before you three won't be easy.."

As soon as the sentence finished the three summoned their battle gear and weapons.

"Remember, no matter what you CANNOT destroy her Alter... it's a part of her.. if it's destroyed she won't exist... vice versa" Rasu spoke. Before the gate opened.

The three heroic spirits stared at the desert as they heard the whisps of air as the only things there.. Sighing Saber spoke. "Wish us luck.."

To which Alter smirked. "Why would we need it...? Our blades have always assured our victory remember..?" She said dryly. Before the three went in.

Rasu sighed as she watched them leave..."Let's hope they win.."

"Why hope don't you remember what she said.. Those blades always brought victory.." Shinigami spoke before sipping wine causing the other two to deadpan at how much she kept drinking.

* * *

[3 Days Later, Route to Kiri, Supply Convoy.]

The convoy was making it's fortnightly visit to Kiri to help supply their village. As always they had met no resistance and were about to make another normal delivery in a few more days... A shame they didn't know what was about to happen.

*Shink*

Was the sound they heard as kunai's rained on their guards... All the while some type of gas had been spilled into their area... knocking out the civilians of the convoy. As the horses neighed in panic but couldn't run away as hands grabbed the reigns.

When there was no sign of movement in the convoy Shinobi began to come out of the forest as they each went to a body and hid them in the forest. Tier in particular walked over to the carriage and seated herself as the Shinobi switched gears with the corpses and hid it inside the carriage. A steel gauntlet took hold of the reigns as some nin hid in the carriage or barrels inside of it as another shinobi seated next to the figure before the carriage began to continue it's route.

But not before the Tercera sent a message to Mei's group who hid in a forest not far. From Kiri itself yet it stayed low. On it was the orders... _'Be ready for Phase one..'_

* * *

[Tier's Mindscape, Fake Hueco Mundo]

The three heroic spirits walked endlessly in the almost infinite desert... They had hardly seen anything else other than a few dead plants, sand and the moon that seemed to never disappear. It felt so barren here it wasn't funny. They had been walking for three days and haven't seen a single thing other than the desert...

And it honestly ticked them off... Saber was gripping her two blades tightly as she walked through the desert... Dark aura radiated off her as her steel greaves made footprints that steamed with every step. Whatever this _'Inner Hollow'_ was it was testing her patience... She had yet to rest and it has caused her to be very pissed...

Alter kept on walking as she kept her ever stoic and emotionless expression. Though inwardly she was fuming... Not only did this 'Inner Hollow' have to be a coward and hide... It was also Tier's own Alter so to speak... She growled at that. If this was Tier's Alter then it meant it was also her regrets, anger... and hatred. No doubt a lot of this was from the times the villagers of that blasted village attempted to 'remove the demon'... With just that comment she was already thinking of ways to silence them permanently. Humanity is the largest sin to ever exist... The vile creatures were nothing but arrogant and greedy beasts... And as the _'Knight of Justice'_ she was, she would cleanse them if she could... Alas in her current state all she could do was ensure that Tier would never feel the pain human filth brought with them... So long as she was safe she was fine with it...

Jeanne however, as the optimist of the group, just hummed cheerfully as she walked with the spear in hand... She hoped that the Hollow was more of a reasonable being... She didn't like fighting all that much but she would if she had to... She also hoped that Tier and her Alter were not going to be the same... But then again... Even if she was though Jeanne was certain she could make the Tercera loosen up... She vowed to... Even if she herself didn't see herself as a Saint she would even bet that title on it.

However a large hissing put their thoughts to a halt, they each prepared their weapons when they saw a large serpent burst through the ground and attempt to swallow them. The three managed to dodge to the side as it it began to sink below the sand again...

The three heroic spirits took their stances as they stood with their backs behind each other looking wearily at their surroundings. Where would it attack..? From the right..? The left..? The front..? From behind..? Above..? Or from-

*Poof!*

*HISS!*

 _'Below?!'_ They thought simultaneously as the large serpent bursted from the ground below them. Jeanne had managed to jump away in time, unfortunately for Saber all they could do was stab their blades as far as they could into the snake as it continued to coil upwards forcing them to hold on as long as they could.

The white scaled serpent suddenly opened it's jaw as it let out a pain filled hiss. Alter then grabbed her blade and jumped away from the serpent with Saber following soon after. The serpent hissed at them viciously as it gazed at them from above.

The three Heroic Spirits looked at the serpents head and soon saw what it looked like. The snake had bone like plating on it's head with three pink dots under it's right eye. It also had an armored underbelly.

 _'Wait! Don't harm that one too much..!'_ Inari yelled into their minds as the each froze from attacking for a moment.

 _'Why?'_

 _'Because this is one of Tier's Fraccion... Cyan Sun Sung... We had wondered where the souls had went... we had planned to allow her fraccion to join her on this journey... But they mysteriously disappeared... Don't hurt her enough to kill her but just enough that she will be rendered unconscious understand..? We still plan on bringing them into the world.. Keep an eye out for the other two... One is a lion and the other is a deer...'_ Amaterasu told them.

The three sighed, this was going to be a bit harder then they thought... considering they were limited to non-lethal attacks...

"Let's go..."

"But Amaterasu-Sama said not too..." Jeanne spoke before she saw a flash... When it died down all she could do was deadpan as both Saber classed servant's had their sheathes on their blades and tied it onto the blades guard.

"She said not to kill it, not that we couldn't beat it to unconsciousness." Saber spoke.

Jeanne shook her head as she knew that was true.. "Then let's begin..." She said before the serpent hissed and shot towards them...

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry it's short please keep the reviews as only positive or constructive... I will not have any arguing in the review section. That is what PM can be used for. Ja Ne~**


	11. Attention

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for the past few weeks I haven't been able to since my laptop had broken down... I probably won't be able to for a while so I'm sorry if I don't update my stories... I'm using a friends to write this so yeah I won't be back till around next year... Again I'm sorry**


	12. AN: I'm Back!

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I've gotten my laptop fixed! :) Though my wifi may be down I will be able to write a few chapters at school for now. I know some people were complaining about Tier being too powerful but I will explain my reasons.**

 **First due to Tier being a hollow and not actually 'alive' she doesn't have chakra or can use chakra. Meaning her Sennin (Sage) Mode, Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) and Rikudo Sennin Mode (Six Paths Sage Mode) will not be available to her ever. The only reason she can use Kyuubi Mode is because she is technically the Kyuubi (Though Tailed Beast Chakra is just too dense to be used in Jutsus other than the Rasengan. Meaning she would only be able to use Bijuudama or youkai techniques.) Now I want you to understand while she is stronger than most servants she is also weak when you think of it. She has more weaknesses to exploit than anyone else and she will will be summoned to worlds such as the Fate series where servants whom wield Dragon Slaying, Demonic or Holy weapons (E.G: Siegfried, Gilgamesh, Beowulf and Etc.) and the DxD universe where the Age of Gods never ended and without Her Sennin or Rikudo mode available to her it would affect her greatly.**

 **Tier will lose the ability to use some techniques she made as a Hollow due to her being changed from Hollow to Heroic Spirit. Meaning no Reiatsu. She cannot use her Ressureccion unless she is summoned as Lancer. Tiburon will change into a lance once merge is done.**

 **Also whilst she has powerful techniques brought by her soul merge many of them have a large radius, and she would never endanger innocent even as an Alter (Though reluctant about it). Meaning said techniques cannot be used unless she is not in a populated area and with the Grail war held in cities she can't risk it.**

 **Meaning so long as they can keep her in a populated area they have an advantage. She cannot use Caliburn yet whilst she has the blade she cannot use it without having Saber Lily as part of her. As Saber Lily was the purer version of the three, the one which Caliburn Accepted, Alter and Saber had long changed after losing Caliburn so it will not accept them anymore. So her Caliburn Noble Phantasm is Locked. (She will not unlock Caliburn till she enters the DxD world.)**

 **And she cannot Keep the 'Power of Gods' it is mere leant to her for this world. And should she have to use them She will suffer greatly due to her not being a full blood and only being partly Divine.**

 **Oh The difference in The Blade of Victory, Pikemew1288 (If you mean Caliburn) And Excalibur is simple Saber herself first wielded Caliburn (The Sword in The stone) When she began her journey to King, Caliburn had broken on the same day the rules of Chivalry were broken by Arturia. Arturia later received Excalibur from the Lady Vivian of The Lake. Though stronger Arturia admitted she much preferred Caliburn.**

 **Now I have to go but Know that I will do my best to at least post one Chapter every week! I hope you enjoy them as much as I do when I write them.~**

 **P.S: No complaining in the review section, if you do have a complaint send it Via PM (Private Message) The Review section is only for constructive or positive feedback! Ja Ne~**


	13. Chapter 9: Tiburon En Le Niebla ACT V

**A/N: This is my first chapter for the year and hopefully you guys enjoy any Questions you guys have will be answered next Chapter~**

 **Guest: Wait, She is going to be summoned to other worlds in this story?! Will it be before or after the events of Naruto Shippuden!?**

 **A/N: Yes she will be summoned to other worlds after all she will become a heroic spirit to be summoned as a servant of the grail war or just summoned in general by similar spells. However she will not repeat NOT be traveling to other worlds at anytime in this story. This story is strictly in the Narutoverse till after the events have passed. After said events will be 'Sequels' which lead to another world or timeline. She may eventually be summoned in the Grand order timeline to aid in one of the Singularities most likely would be the Orleans and Septimus Singularities. Though that is yet to be decided. I will list the Worlds/Timelines below that I am confirming. (They may not be the only ones I will choose.)**

 **Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Fate/Zero**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

 **Fate/Grand Order (Possibly)**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Highschool DxD**

 **RWBY**

 **Sekirei**

 **It will be up to you, my lovely audience to decide on any other Timelines/Worlds you want her to be summoned into. List them in my reviews. If it eventually gets more frequently requested I will let you know. So long as said Timeline/World is reasonable ~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach or the Fate Series. Should my Chapter sound similar to any other Author you may know I am sorry. Till then I'll see you at the end of the Chapter Ja Ne!~**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Jutsu/Techniques"**

 **Chapter 9: Tiburon En Le Niebla Act V**

* * *

[Road to Kirigakure, Mizu no Kuni]

The road to Kirigakure was covered in a thick mist, whether it was natural or not it, it mattered very little to the convoy but to their guards it left them nervous. Bandits, Animals and Missing-Nin constantly used the mist for raids or attacks on any passer-byers. Whether they be convoys, merchants or simple farmers it mattered very little to them. But if there was one thing they were more nervous about it was the Rebels.

A few years ago when the Bloodline Purge began many of said bloodlines retreated into other countries, others were slaughtered by the Mizukage's forces, But those that had courage or wanted to fight back joined the rebels. As strong and numerous as Kirigakure's forces were they had constantly struggled. With every camp the rebels built, they reduced to ashes. Every outpost they set down the rebels crushed in other words they were in a stalemate.

They each had disadvantages top this war. The rebels didn;t have many numbers and Kirigakures supplies were always on the low. But if they could get these supplies back they would be able to crush the rebels. Hopefully...

"Sir can't we rest? We've been walking for days and the caravan is growing tired.." One shinobi whined as he walked in a sloppy manner.

"No, We are this close to finally getting rid of these rebel pieces of shits... And nothing is gonna stop me from seeing it in person..." Said their leader. Said leader was rather large compared to them. Taller and much larger.

"Tch, why the hell is he the leader again..?" One of the guards grunted behind them.

"Because they couldn't find anyone else who'd work for minimum wage..." Another answered.

"Wait he get's paid for this..?" The one next to him said, before a grumble of 'Lucky Bastard' could be heard, causing their leader's eye to twitch. As the Convoy crossed a bridge they noticed a figure lying on the floor making them stop.

"Check em.." The captain told one of the skinnier guards.

"WHAT?! Why me..?!" He all but yelled back, before he got slapped right in the head by said captain.

"Do as I goddamn SAID!" The Captain growled before pushing him forward.

The guard recovered from his stumble and walked over to the body slowly and carefully, his eyes seemed to focus on the person, it was a female by the shape of her body from what he could see she had blonde hair and wore a strange attire. A white armless and legless bodysuit with what he could see were strange metal gauntlets and greaves. Where was she from? Armor like this had never been seen in the elemental he was sure of it. His hand shook as it reached the body and turned it over before he coiled back.

When he saw no response he slowly approached the woman again. He leaned in closer and just as he was about to check if the woman was alive when he felt pain in his stomach. What was going on? Why was the world spinning?

These were his thoughts before he felt a person's arms grab him closer. He then heard a female voice.

"I'm sorry... But you stand in the way of peace.."

Then Darkness...

* * *

[Same Time, Same Place]

The guards were shocked to see a spear suddenly impale their fellow guard before his corpse was lifted and slide off the tip of the spear. They could see a woman standing in front of his corpse. Wearing armor they have never seen before. Each guard immediately got battle ready two jumped forward grabbing kunai or nodachi. The one with the nodachi leaped in the air and slashed it downwards. Whilst the woman merely stood. Just as it was about to reach her the sound of metal grinding could be heard. They could see what seemed to be a spear as white as bone, the tip of the spear was shaped like a shark tooth with what seemed to be some sort of writing on the shaft.

This was the new Tiburon formed by the merging. Though Tier seemed to be troubled by it. It was mostly because she was used to it being a sword, she didn't know why it changed but she knew it was something to do with her mother Shinigami and Miko-Chan. They just wouldn't tell her! She inwardly pout like a kicked puppy, But then she resolved herself they would tell her eventually, right now she had a convoy to deal with.

She will admit lances and spears were NOT her forte, she would much rather a sword... but it didn't mean she was a novice.

She twirled the spear forcing the nodachi into the floor before she stepped on the blade spun before kicking the man into the guard wielding a kunai, throwing both back on to the floor before they recovered Tier leaped into the air and impaled both before narrowly dodging a chain sickle. She then grabbed the chain and pulled it with a yank causing whomever was attached to it to be pulled along as well. She was about to plant her spear into said person when they disappeared in smoke.

She then felt pain in her back before she saw the shinobi back flip away blood dripping of their sickle. She then noticed him making hand-signs mid-flip. **"Suiton: Suiton no Jutsu!"** He screamed as water flew out of his mouth. Tier then cut through with her spear before being blasted bu water in the form of a dragon. sending her through the trees.

She stood to see that the captain was who had shot the water dragon.

"Y-You better take care of her..! We didn't come all this way to die for your stinkin' village..!" one of the convoy's members spoke in a panic.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head... Once I'm Done with her she'll be on her knees beggin' for more...~" The captain spoke in a Lust filled tone as his eyes leered at her body. The other Shinobi then ran back to the convoy.

Tier scoffed at the large man. Humans, they never learn. She then wondered where that line of thought came from, true when she still worked under Aizen she had very not seen humans as much, but that was only implied to the ones in that world.

Here in the Elemental Nations humans were deadly, some even legendary like Hashirama or Tobirama Senju the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage respectively or even Madara Uchiha (Much as she loathed to admit she did respect the man not for his actions but for his strength). She really needed to have that talk with her mother and the other goddesses about this...

She was ripped from her thoughts from the feel of wind being ripped into by a large blade. She dodges under the blade as her spear grinded under the large heap of metal as she riposte to stab him in the arm before she noticed his other hand grab her. Holding the spear in one hand. she used her other to grab his wrist and twisted it before striking him in the back with her spear.

She jumped back as he swung the blade again and analyzed the man now that she was out of harm. He was quite large and rather heavily armored for a Shinobi. The blade in his hands was as large as kubokiribocho but rather bland. All in all it was just a large heap of metal placed on a guard with nothing worth noting. At least that's what she could tell right now.

So long as she struck quick and accurately she wouldn't even need to worry about injuries. The large man looked at his arm and then her.

"Looks like I might have to hurt the goods, oh well scars might actually make you look more exotic..~" He said before he swung his blade again She dodged under it and was about to strike when she felt a massive amount of wind throw her back and into trees once more.

"Tch, you didn't think I'd just let you hit me didja..?" He scoffed as she stood back up. Her eyes looked at her form, cuts littered all of the parts of her that were unarmored and her armor seemed to have taken a beating if the scratches and minor cracks meant anything. Her eyes then narrowed at the large blade. Chakra Metal. Such metal was expensive, so much so it would leave even a dent in a Daimyo's pocket just purchasing one of them. How the hell did this bastard have something like THAT?!

Chakra Metal conducted Chakra, Allowing the wielder to use jutsu's with it, Reinforce the Metal to be stronger or durable or even just unleash a large amount of raw power or elements. It seemed it was a lot more then she thought. Not that it mattered, with no Chakra she could no longer do such things with the blade, should she rip it away from the man.

At most she could hold onto it for someone she thought should have it or sell the blade. It might not have been pretty but hey, Chakra metal was Chakra metal.

Another thing that surprised her was the use of wind from the large man. She knows the man made the water dragon and it was rather large so he was most definitely a water nature type, but for him to use wind like that either meant he had two natures or was just good enough to use other elements more easily. Either way this would be a lot more interesting. As only Jounin and onwards could handle using Jutsu of different natures.

Her spear then started release waves of energy. Gold reiatsu reeling off the Zanpakuto. Before she lifted it and pointed it at the man. Before she whispered.

 **"Ola Azul"** Gold energy immediately shot from the tip of the spear and made a beeline for the man's heart. Stupidly the man placed the large blade in front of him figuring that the technique would just be blown off by the sword. Unfortunately said technique was not Chakra.

The Golden Reiatsu powered technique shattered the Chakra blade and pierced the mans heart. In a way of familiarity though said feeling didn't last long as a whimper was heard. She turned to see the Convoy and the last remaining Shinobi shaking in their boots.

She smirked inwardly as she then released a large amount of Killing intent upon them. Her voice changed to echo in a malicious way as her armor blackened and her visor's hue turned red. Black aura literally flowing off her body.

 **"Human filth... I give you one chance... Leave and never return... Should I see you attempt to warn Kirigakure...I will hunt you down and rip you apart... And trust me.. not even gods can help you.."** She growled as the convoy left their carriage behind and fled back down the road. The Shinobi following.

 _'You realize such a bluff... can be considered a challenge to gods yes..?'_ Her mother's voice suddenly echoed in her head as she returned to normal.

"Do you really care Kaa-Chan?" She asked.

 _'You're right..~ I suppose most of us don't... But I'd be careful Musume... Not all gods are relaxed or forgiving...'_ Kushina spoke in a worried way, A certain King of Olympus came to mind. He was an Arrogant man who would smite any who insulted him or would not follow his demands. He had tried to get both Amaterasu and Kushina, herself, to become his concubines. Unfortunately for said King both had not only denied him but made sure that he would never bothered them again (With help from Hera).

That didn't mean that Zeus wouldn't try anything to get her daughter under his thumb, and she would be damned to let the arrogant bastard get ANYWHERE near her Musume. Tier was her's and she didn't want that now or ever! She'd rather cause a war between Gods then let anyone take her daughter.

Tier meanwhile sighed as she began riding the convoy's carriage back to the camp.

The plan would begin as soon as the sun rose.

 _'Tier-Chan~ Can you please give me my alcohol~ I sweaar what happened last time won't happen... Unless I mean it..~'_ Shinigami's pleaded, causing Tier to blush and shiver.

She had learnt something about the Shinto Goddess of Death. For a goddess who spends a lot of time drinking she sure as hell is backed up... If her practically crawling all over Tier while keeping her strapped on the bed, she was thankful both Rasu and Kaa-Chan saved her from the drunken Goddess.

* * *

[Fake Hueco Mundo, Desert]

Saber dodged under the large serpents head before smacking it right in the chin forcing it's head into the air, the moment it had recovered it immediately received a strike to the head forcing it to the floor. It opened it's eyes to see Alter smirking at it.

It hissed in anger as it then lunged at her. Alter seeing this leapt into the air and smacked it back into the ground. Jeanne then jumped and struck at the hollow's mask causing a shriek of pain as it coiled back.

"What was that..?" Alter asked in curiosity, It hadn't even backed down this entire time and a single whack by Ruler scared it off? Tch, no way was that right... Okay maybe the frustration that they hadn't knocked the beast out yet is getting to her but still it wasn't right that it just backed off from one strike when Saber and herself have swung at it multiple times.

"I don't know I-I just hit it on the bone fragment on it's head.." Ruler answered with a stunned look. They had been trying to put the serpent down for a while now and no matter how many times they struck it or how hard they hit it. It seemed to just infuriate the serpent then suddenly it just coiled back because of a single strike...

Saber's eyes narrowed before they then widened, It must've been it's weak point! Though she found it odd that the bone fragment was a weak point as all things considered, if this was their weakness then any unskilled warrior would need only to shatter it to kill the creature. Then again she guessed it depended on on how smart the creature was.

"It seems we found a weakness..." Saber confirmed as the other servants then understood what had happened. However before each could even move the Serpent shot a **Cero** at them. Each dodged either under to the left or to the right of the **Cero** they then turned just to see the **Cero** crash into what seemed to be a large Tower just for it to completely disintegrate into an explosion. When the dust cleared not a single brick or trace of the structure was left.

 _'Thank you Heavenly Father for letting me evade such a death. And thank you Amaterasu-Sama, Shinigami-Sama and Inari-Sama for ensuring our survival. I think..'_ Jeanne prayed. While true she was Servant Ruler a Servant who's resistance to pretty much every attack was enough to half the amount of damage done or even nullify it. But she didn't want to see how resistant she was to techniques like that!

 _'That would've ended us...'_ Saber thought with narrow eyes. This was going to be troublesome.

 _'So we actually have a challenge..'_ Alter smirked, before the Serpent did nothing but lunge or coil around them. What you expect from a snake... But it seemed the might actually be worth fighting.

The Serpent suddenly flashed out of existence, alarming the Servants where it come!? Left!? Right!? From Behind!? From Above!? Or From Belo-

The sound of a hiss as the sands exploded answered their question as they attempted to jump out of the way. Alter however took the snake head on using her blade to reduce the damage done. She then wrenched the blade in it's jaws before jumping onto her weapon and jumping up into the air, her hand grabbing her sheathed blade as she leapt away from the Serpent.

As the Serpent recovered, Alter had already prepared to strike. She let out a war-cry as she slammed her sheathed blade into the Hollow's mask, shattering it and leaving only small fragments shaped like a hair clip. The Hollow shrieked in pain, as it wailed around and shot **Ceros** in every direction forcing the three to grimace as they attempted to dodge every single one. When it finally collapsed the three were panting out of breath. They may not have been scathed but the time it took to put the Hollow down was just tiring.

Saber then grew a tick mark.

"Baka! What were you thinking! That stunt of yours was RECKLESS! Not only that but you almost got us killed!" She berated her other, her arms wailing as she suddenly turned into a chibi version of herself.

Alter just huffed and turned away. "At least your still alive...And I DID get our job done didn't I..?" though inwardly she pouted, she had hoped that the Hollow could survive one powered up strike to the mask. It may not be as hard as they thought...

"You could've killed it too..!" Saber shot at her other. Only for Alter to turn away and ignore her causing her to turn red in anger as she stirred in fury with steam pouring out her ears.

Fortunately before Saber had bursted into fury, Kushina's voice echoed in their head.

 _'Good you managed to beat Cyan... Tier-Chan will be ecstatic that her soul was found..~'_ Kushina spoke cheerfully.

 _'You did well.. If you keep going you might actually be here in time to meet Tier-Chan personally...'_ Rasu announced as she joined the conversation. Causing the three to shiver. They weren't used to the whole telepathy with how the minds-cape allowed telepathy. 'Maybe you can even have a little 'private' time together after I do..~' Rasu purred causing a blush to form on all three. That was when a large smack sound could be heard.

 _'Baka! This is why I can't let you and Musume-Chan be alone together!~ you'd corrupt dear Musume-Chan with your indecent thoughts..!~'_ Kushina wailed causing the Servants to sweat-drop further and blush.

 _'Oh please Kushina like you don't think of it, I read your Dream Diary~_ ' Rasu shot back with a tease.

 _'W-WHAT THAT WAS YOU!?'_ Kushina hissed in anger as her hair danced in the wind. Even telepathically they could feel the Killing Intent. Not that Rasu cared.

 _'Yep, what was that entry again Tier-Chan is dressed in nothing but a sexy maids outfit with her fox ears and tails exposed, while you-'_ Rasu was interrupted by a growl before Kushina leapt at her as the sound of plates and pots breaking could be heard as well as growling from the Fox Goddess. Though the Servants were literally glowing red with the Image, Amaterasu placed in their head.

Alter's face said that she seemed torn between telling them to act like Goddesses and leaving them be. For Gods and Goddesses to act like this was a first... She had heard tales of the Gods and Goddesses of each religion and they couldn't be more different especially Shinigami. Who seemed to have a drinking problem.

Ruler smiled awkwardly as the two continued bickering. Even if she didn't condemn friends arguing she supposed it was healthy for the goddesses, considering the amount of stress they would have to go through to keep the world as it was.

Saber thought that if this was what being the love interest of goddesses is like, she was glad to never have it directed to her. Goddesses, from what she saw, were quite competitive when it came to love lives apparently. Heavens know what a Goddess of Love would be like.

* * *

[Meanwhile in Olympus]

Olympus, the home of the Greek Gods were much like anticipated. Marble walls, Pillars and temples for each God in each place. As interesting as it was. Only one place was truly of interest at this time. Home to the strongest Goddess of Greek (Even stronger than Zeus).

Said person just so happened to be Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Sex. Aphrodite was putting on make-up when she suddenly sneezed. Said woman was blonde with azure eyes, flawless skin, a rack that gave Tsunade a run for her money. She wore a red gown that exposed her back and also showed enough cleavage to knock men out with just a bounce.

"Someone must be talking about me.." She said before she blushed and squirmed in her seat. Ah, she couldn't wait till Inari's Daughter was finished with her quest. Truth be told Aphrodite was a very close friend of Amaterasu and Inari. The three spent time doing many things together. One day Inari began speaking of her daughter. To say that Aphrodite was curious was like saying Zeus finally became loyal to Hera to which everyone knew, he wasn't.

The man's Libido was so high he had even demanded Aphrodite to bed him. To which she all but scoffed to. King of Olympus he may be, but Aphrodite could easily force him to fade if she wanted to. Instead he was cursed with not being able to make love with a woman for a few years.

But back to the main subject, Aphrodite has surprisingly denied Ares sex. Which was a shock to all Olympians as she was quite known to having the God of War as her boy toy. But what shocked them further was that she even went as far as to break up with the God of War. Yes a shocker to everyone.

All because of Inari's daughter. She heard straight from Inari and Amaterasu what the child was like. She was energetic and optimistic, someone who could friend even the worst of enemies. At just that she herself had squealed, such a person would have surely attracted much love from others at least it was what she thought. She had seen the way Konoha treated the child of the Fox Goddess and needless to say she was furious. Such a child a sweet child! Was constantly tortured, hated and ignored in her own town! With only a select few truly showing love like Naruko's pseudo-Grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Ichiraku family, The Clan Heads, Hinata Hyuuga whom had a crush on Naruko, Konohamaru Sarutobi and his friends The Ice Queens of Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya no Gama and Tsunade Senju.

Aphrodite had became curious of how the blonde had found such people and had poked around just to find out. Hiruzen had loved Naruko as a granddaughter and had been attempting to take care of her however he could due to his foolish decision to tell the citizens Naruko was a Jinchuuriki and Aphrodite had to admit, even with the mans caring heart that it was a stupid idea. Though had allowed the man to reunite with his wife. What..?! She had a heart...! She just didn't show it as much as you'd think...

The Ichiraku family met Naruko when she had found their store by accident and had been searching through their bins for food. Teuchi Ichiraku had found her and was shocked to see how malnourished she was and offered her free ramen. The little girl was hesitant but when she finally relented had taken a liking to not only the food but the old man and his daughter. Inari herself had blessed them with a successful business.

The Clan heads had always cared for the child sans Fugaku who was a prick from his birth to his death anyway. Since it was Kushina's child and Minato's their friends from back in the academy.

Hinata Hyuuga was... interesting to say the least, ever since Naruko had saved her from a possible kidnapping, she had gained a crush on the blonde. Everytome she saw him she would blush and always turn shy, well shyer than usual. Aphrodite had even went into the childs dreams and when she had came out of them was in a full body blush. By the Styx! Whatever was in her head was enough to make even her shiver and that was saying something..! She never thought of what Apollo had told her till then said words were: "The shy ones are usually the most perverted". She had figured if Naruko had lived after her fight with Sasuke there would be no doubt the Hyuuga would have become her life partner. A perfect love story!

Konohamaru and his little gang saw the blonde as a older sister, and that was enough for her to accept.

Now the Ice Queens relationship was interesting to say, one of the first of them Naruko had met was Anko Mitarashi, Nicknamed by Naruko as 'Crazy Snake Lady' from time to time. She had stumbled upon the Forest of Death when she was young. when Anko had came in saying the place wasn't for kids. When Naruko refused Anko seemed to have a stared down with the girl before laughing and talking about how she liked the fire in her eyes. The two then proceeded to talk and became the best of friends as both had been pariahs of Konoha, what started as a friendship then molded into a sister bond and into the point the older woman had a crush on the little child. Again would have been a perfect love story! She cursed the Village and a certain Uchiha for ruining such a thing.

Next was Kurenai who had been introduced to her by Anko, at first she was wary as the village had spoken of her being the Kyuubi, but she eventually warmed up to the child as she had seen she was nothing but a sweet and kind girl. She then visited the blonde occasionally with Anko and had slowly grew a crush for the child. Which Anko noticed and challenged: Whoever made her fall in love with the other first got to have first rights to marriage, kiss and virginity. Which Kurenai had oddly agreed to. She says odd since Kurenai was usually cool and collected much like Athena, but whenever Naruko was placed as a subject she became a blushing mess like her student.

Hana was the weirdest of the encounters. You see Hana had been in heat one day, and headed into the forest to make sure no one would take advantage of her lust filled mind at the time, unfortunately a certain blonde had been chased into the forest by a bunch of villagers. She had been nearly ravaged by Hana when Anko had just so happened to stumble upon it and forced the (literal) bitch in heat back. Eventually and miraculously called for Kurenai, nobody knows how she managed to do such a thing except her and Kurenai, whom had placed a genjutsu over Hana while they comforted the blonde. When Hana finally regained control she had been shocked to hear what she had almost done and immediately apologized to the Uzumaki whom had warily forgiven. Eventually the two became friends and Hana grew a crush on her due to her kind and caring persona.

Oddly enough Yugao already knew of Naruko and had already developed a crush on the child she once saw as a sister-figure. This was because she was the ANBU Neko who had been assigned to protect and care for her. She had, much to the chagrin of the Sandaime, revealed herself and her identity to the young child knowing that she would keep such a thing to herself. She had even went as far as allowing Naruko to use her first name when they were in her apartment. When she had allowed another ANBU watch over her, let's just say she had never trusted anyone else with her safety sans her friends and the Hokage at the time. When she had returned to the apartment she had seen a trail of blood in the room, followed by broken furniture, which immediately worried her as she placed her hand on her Katana, which oddly had been made by Naruko. She had reluctantly allowed the child into the ANBU HQ when Naruko had asked her where she lived or worked. She thankfully had help from Anko (Though she had not known nor met the blonde yet) for this, but when the blonde took an interest in the forge she had tried her mightiest to resist her sister-in all but blood- but had ultimately met defeat she had helped her create the blade, in other words allowed her to design it while she had made it herself.

It was a black Chakra metal blade with odd engravings had a spiraling guard, and a black hilt with gold diamonds. It was odd though it felt like it was much more... (Kushina forced Susanoo to bless the blade). Naruko had named it Kurogane and told her to have it. Which caused her to blush as even if she created the blade it was all designed by Naruko. She had kept the blade with her closely. Hell she snuggled the blade in her sleep but that was for another time. Anyway she had entered the apartment to find the ANBU about to kill her sister-in all but blood.

She wasted no time decapitating the ANBU, all the while covering Naruko's eyes from seeing. She then proceeded to check Naruko and saw bruises and cuts littering her some looking like it would have scarred. Naruko had broken down in her arms crying in her shoulder, which had reinforced her resolve. She wouldn't leave Naruko alone she would protect her however she could. Weeks later she had moved into Naruko's apartment and she DARED the Hokage to try and tell her otherwise.

A few years later and Aphrodite had peered into Yugao's dreams and when she had left she had blushed harder than ever. Hell Yugao had fantasies even the Goddess of Love didn't know was a thing...! But it confirmed that her sisterly love was not so sisterly anymore... Another perfect love story ruined! Just imagine a child and her guardian angel/sister protecting her from the dangers of the world all the while said guardian was trying to learn what to do with her emotions. Oh it would've been one of the greatest love stories yet..~

Kakashi only saw her as a sister figure and had wanted to protect her when she was young but had been denied it by Yugao.

Jiraiya was as everyone expected. A pervert but a kind man with a heart.

Tsunade was a grandmother figure, whom even though was annoyed by the young girls quirks still loved her for it...

Unfortunately she had died due to the duck haired brat. she would've cursed him to be unattractive to any woman just so he could never rebuild his clan if it wasn't for the fact she was forbidden from using her power in that world

She had then witnessed again how Naruko (Now Tier) Had risen from the ashes of Hueco Mundo, a place she had thought was not suitable for such a kind heart, but had seen how the child had grown. She had her Fraccion to grow close too and the other Arrancar in the Espada. Even though she didn't like how Tier had been reborn she had found love once more and she had hoped it would stay.

Unfortunately it hadn't, the Espada were no more, Betrayed by the man they had believed in and once more Tier's heart was shattered. Aphrodite's along with it. Which is when she resolved herself. She would personal ensure that Tier was loved this time around. She had sworn to the Styx she would. Though if Artemis and Athena got her as a huntress/champion respectively her promise would be difficult to complete. Not that it would've stopped her. She squirmed in her seat as her eyes suddenly turned a light green.

Oh, it seems Venus agreed with it too..~

* * *

 **[End]**

 **A/N: There ya go! I made it a little bit longer for ya too~. Now before I leave I would like you to know that there are some worlds in which she will merge with someone again.**

 **E.G: Mordred - Fate/Apocrypha, Arturia Pendragon (Lily) - Highschool DxD, Nero Claudius - Fate Grand Order or Fairy Tail. Though these are the only ones being merged afterwords. At least the only ones whom are servants... But that is enough spoiling.**

 **I have gotten a request from one of you, my lovely audience~**

 **Now know that this will be my main series for now, but I may work on side projects down the line.. if you request it..~**

 **just know I may not work on it immediately since as I said this is my main series.**

 **Should anyone need anything from me contact my private messaging.**

 **Remember I accept no flames in my reviews any complaints must be made via PM. Ja Ne~**


	14. Chapter 10: Tiburon En Le Niebla VI

**A/N:** **Kay Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy~**

 **Remember no flames in the reviews, any complaints should be sent to the PM.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fate/Stay Night, Bleach or any other referenced series.~**

 **Chapter 10: Tiburon En Le Niebla ACT VI**

* * *

[Kirigakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni]

Guarding the gates to Kirigakure no Sato, were two men. Two measly men...

Honestly you'd expect a lot more of them considering, They were in war time but it appears as either they were arrogant enough to think the enemy wouldn't try to enter the village, or these two were so low in ranks no one else wanted to be paired with them.

Either way it would make it easier to sneak in to Kiri, specially since the two were shit-drunk. She could actually smell it down the road from them.. Hell she was sure everyone on the very far opposite side of Kiri could smell it. It was that bad... She wrinkled her nose in annoyance as she had cursed her enhanced senses for allowing her to smell it in the first place. Sure Shinigami drank a lot, but this was just horrible considering it also seemed to smell of fish.

Either way, it didn't matter to her. All she would have to do is endure it. Then later she would try and find a way to erase it from her memory.

She was currently shifted back into her Espada uniform. As it was a lot less suspicious than the armor she had worn earlier. After all no one in the Elemental Nations knew of the knights. Why she did? Well she actually took a liking to books during her time as a Espada, but that was later on.

Right now her 'convoy' had crossed the bridge and where the trees finally allowed her to see the Village of the Hidden Mist herself. It had a large stone wall with many tall buildings within likely built on hills and from there she saw the Mizukage tower. It was... Quite large. Looked to be made of marble and had a blue symbol with kiri's insignia upon it.

 _'Talk about having a large ego...'_ Tier thought dryly, sure the Hokage tower was large, but the height that the Mizukage's tower was at was just ridiculous. Like a giant beacon for anyone to see from miles away. Before she could have any more thoughts of it she noticed two guards taking over the watch of the front gate. the one on the left was quite tall and rather... rotund. He was covered in armor unlike shinobi and had a Oni mask.

The other was just shorter and wore a kabuto with a dragonic carved mask or Menpo, he had a grey sleeveless coat with a wooden cuirass with a Katana and Wakizashi strapped to his Obi. A pair of sode hung off his shoulders, instantly allowing Tier to recognize them.

 _'A Shugoki and a Kensei...From the looks of it their aligned with the Water Daimyo... Now what are two of a Daimyo's guards of all people doing guarding the gates of a Shinobi Village..?'_ Tier questioned as she set her gaze on them with curiosity. Yes she knew of them, Hiruzen had taken her to the Fire Daimyo's palace once when she was little, She had been initially frightened of them when she first saw them. Hiruzen had calmed her down and had explained to her who the Samurai were. She had honestly been enamored of the Samurai and had even asked Ji-Ji if she could play with them. At first the Sandaime was reluctant, but the Fire Daimyo insisted it was perfectly fine.

She had been lead around by a small group of the Samurai as they told her tales of their times in service (without the darker areas of their jobs of course.) and some even allowed her to use harmless and miniature versions of their weapons. If she remembered correctly it consisted of a Kensei, a Shugoki, an Orochi, two Nobushi and One with a metal Kasa. From what she remembered it was a Aramusha... Huh now that she thought about it, after what the Aramusha told her about himself he no longer served a Daimyo... If so what had he been doing there..?

She shook her head clear of such thoughts as she returned to the matter at hand. Two Samurai were guarding the Gates... It is odd to see such a thing especially considering that this was a Shinobi village. The Daimyo often stayed in their own palaces and even when they did come to a Shinobi village, the guards would ALWAYS stay close to their Daimyo unless dismissed. Even then they would never go out of the village even if it was just out of the gates, without the Daimyo himself.

Unlike the 'Ronin' she encountered in Wave these were truly deadly warriors.

Which again brought the question, why were they here..? They had to be careful.. Whilst most Samurai could not utilize Chakra. They were chosen to be the Daimyo's guards for a reason... The Shugoki on his own could shatter her Hierro with ease. They were THAT strong. Okay maybe not that strong but they hit hard enough for her to feel it with full force. Pair that with the master swordsman that is the Kensei and you had a pair that could could kill a small army on their own, and with how her body and mind seemed to be adjusting to something, she didn't wish to risk anything. It didn't help that while it didn't look like it, the armor they wore was actually chakra enhanced meaning they were nigh immune to most jutsu a Shinobi could cast.

She turned to Mei whom had a hood on her head and told her of what she had found out. To say Mei was shocked was an understatement. Sure she expected Yagura to be paranoid but for there to be two of the Water Daimyo's Samurai to be guarding the gates...? She would honestly say she didn't expect it. Who knew if there were more in the city. If so they had to be weary... Orochi's were stealthy much more stealthy than Shinobi gave them credit for... In fact she had heard of a rumor that an Orochi had single handedly infiltrated the last Water Daimyo's palace and even managed to assassinate him whilst sharing his bed with his wife.

Poor woman had mourned for her husband till she finally died of grief.

Who ever said Orochi were nothing compared to a Shinobi should have learned to keep their mouth shut... Specially since Orochi's could force their own Chakra signature's to almost completely disappear to a Chakra sensor not even 10 feet away from them. She twitched in annoyance, not only did she have to deal with Yagura, but also do so without the Samurai becoming alerted.

Tier cursed her E-ranked luck...

* * *

[Fake Hueco Mundo]

Saber sighed as they finally rested since they began, Los Noche she believed it was, was only a few hours further. The group had ran into quite a few Hollows, some were even humanoid and carried weapons. She looked up to only see the clear and dark skies of Hueco Mundo and the seemingly ever existent moon. Other than an encounter with the Serpent Hollow and some other Hollows who didn't have any interesting features or even strength.

They were lucky that Ruler suggested they rest before going any further. She was sure that if it was her or Alter they'd probably just keep going. It seems Ruler was more than obviously their leader. Since Ruler seemed to consider everyone's conditions. She herself would've been ignorant of any fatigue her comrades had, while Alter would've forced them to keep going anyway. So she had swallowed her pride and admitted she was a much better choice. Though she would never say it aloud.

She turned her head to the left to see a large white castle standing strong and tall as the day it was made. Los Noches, The capital of Hueco Mundo... That would be where this 'Alter' of Tier-Cha, She shook her head, Tier she reminded herself would be. Yes she had feelings for the Hollow but they had not met in person, she would reserve that right for when they met face to face.

"Are you alright Saber..?" Jeanne asked with worry, causing the King of Knights to get thrown out of her thoughts.

"Uh... Yes! I'm Fine!" She said a bit too quickly for her liking. She was not used to being caught off guard... Jeanne rose an eyebrow with a small smirk but let it be. Both had accepted their awkward silence after that, taking to watching the skies.

"So you are truly the King of Knights..?" Jeanne had asked breaking the silence, she had read the story of King Arthur, even with it's sad ending it was one of her favorite stories.

"Yes, though I'm sure that I'm not what you expected..." Saber answered with no emotion in her tone. Damned Scholars, couldn't handle the fact one of the most legendary kings was actually a girl. Though she had expected it, not many in her time respected women with power.

"Well I'll admit I too thought that King Arthur was a man, but to hear that you were king earns my respect. In my age not many respected a woman with power either.." Jeanne spoke. Which was true, not many females were as famous as males in her time.

"And what of you Saint of Orleans..?" Saber asked in response, she wanted to change the topic from her legend. It saddened her how it had ended. She loved mordred, as her daughter of course, but she would never allow her to suffer the pain of being a ruler. It was why she had done the things she had... But in the end it resulted in mother and daughter to both fight and die against one another.

Jeanne blushed in embarrassment, she was no Saint! she had merely done as heavenly father had asked of her. She knew that the English didn't exactly like how she said she herself could hear the voice of God. They believed that God had always favored England. Thus her trial and execution.

"Oh no... I-I wouldn't exactly call myself a Saint... hehe..." She denied bashfully. "I had just done as God had commanded of me is all.."

"Hm, it's rare to see someone being modest of themselves and their feats... Even I'll admit I have pride in my swordsmanship and being the King of Camelot.." Saber mumbled, it was true, many heroic spirits had pride for their skills. From Gilgamesh to Atalanta, From Herself the King of Knights to her own daughter Mordred. Everyone had a bit of pride in themselves. It seemed that Jeanne Arc however didn't, the title Saint... She was pretty sure was given to her because of this.

Pride would only have caused someones downfall. She knew it would from personal experience.

The two were then brought out of their conversation when Alter approached them.

"Hey, I hunted us some food! Fit for a king like myself!" Alter announced with pride she had found them a meal, the other two however sweat-dropped. how the hell did she manage to get them food when apparently everything disintegrated when killed? They however resigned, they had seen goddesses, were on a quest to help the daughter of one of said goddesses and not that long ago, they fought a giant snake. They felt like the word normal didn't exist anymore...

Might as well enjoy it.

* * *

[Kirigakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni]

"Halt! Who are you!" The Kensei asked Tier's little resistance group, it consisted of four members Tier, Ao, Mei and Chojuro. She had not personally gotten to know Ao or Chojuro, but she knew Mei was a kind and gentle person if a bit flirtatious towards herself. Which she had no understanding of why.

"We are the convoy that are delivering supplies for Kirigakure..." Mei informed them with no emotion in her tone. Hoping they would just let them through... Unfortunately the Samurai was not convinced.

"The convoy that comes here is usually more heavily guarded than this..." He stated with suspicion, which itself was suspicious enough. Samurai are usually ill informed of anything related to Shinobi, Whether they were from the land of Iron or a Daimyo's guards they were never told such things since it wouldn't affect their duties.

So why would they know of such things? Tier frowned behind her mask as she tried to figure out what had happened.

 _'Musume there's some sort of Jutsu cast on them, I can sense Someone else's Chakra on them...'_ Kushina informed her, answer her question. They must be under some sort of Genjutsu. Damn... She didn't like hurting the innocent and they were here unintentionally, her power was limited because of this. Majority of her abilities were meant to kill not subdue. Damn whoever cast the Jutsu on them has unintentionally or intentionally made this harder.

"Some bandits tried to raid us... The guards stayed behind and distracted them for us..." Mei answered again hoping for the Samurai to relent. This time he had.

"*Sigh* Alright... Go on through." He relented as the Shugoki walked over to the door and opened it for them. As they walked through Tier couldn't help but feel the stares & leers at her body from Shinobi and civilian alike. Only the Samurai had not done such as they were taught self-control. She twitched in annoyance but let it be for now. It wouldn't do to be caught just for a simple reason like this. At most she could only use self-defense.

As they approached their first location, the Tercera noticed many buildings and shops run down. People seemed to be wearing torn and worn clothing and dirt was clearly building up on them. It seemed that the Mizukage had raised taxes to fuel his little war. Tier noticed Mei in deep thought most likely thinking of a way to end their suffering. Ao wore a stoic mask as she could see a hint of pity in his eyes and Chojuro was visibly disturbed.

Tier felt odd, to see these people poor, homeless and hungry brought her the memories of her childhood... Of when she was in a similar situation... Of course when she was young Mobs had actually chased her and beaten her. These people may not have experienced that, this thought had actually reinforced a fire in her eyes. She would not allow them to feel that pain. This was who she was... Sacrifice, She would do anything for another's happiness even if it sacrificed her own.

Her thoughts were dropped the moment she noticed her teammates stop, she looked up to see a large compound with a tower straight dab in the middle. Not as large as the Mizukage's tower of course but large enough for anyone to notice. The compound was responsible for communication, informing Shinobi of their orders and alerting the village of when an attack was to occur. This was their target remove this and none of Kiri's forces would be prepared for what will happen.

But that was something the Mizukage anticipated apparently as Samurai and Shinobi guarded the compound. To do this one would have to be stealthy and quick. So why did they look to her..?

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Made, Made! Before you start complaining at all. Now I'm not sure if any of you have played For Honor... And if you have your probably wondering why are the Samurai from For Honor in this story?**

 **Well the reason is quite simple, I needed people other than Shinobi for Tier to fight, True majority of Shinobi know Taijutsu but Jutsu is what separates Samurai and Shinobi. When Tier fights Shinobi she will show her powers when fighting against a Shinobi, but against Samurai she will show her skill with her weapons. The code of Chivalry that was embedded into her soul from the beginning of her fusion with Saber, Alter & Ruler demands it be done fairly. Not only that but due to Tier's pride in her skills she would like to test her mettle against any true swordsman at their best.**

 **Who better to test her than the Samurai of For Honor, Not only do they fit the timeline but These Samurai Heroes were apparently Legendary. A single Orochi a match for a hundred. A Kensei or Sword Saint master of the Nodachi. Not only that but this actually will be very important later on. As there will be a Arc that is based solely on swordsmanship.**

 **If you are unhappy with these changes than I am sincerely sorry. But please do not complain or whine about it in the Reviews I do what I can with the small time given to me to write these chapters.**


	15. Chapter 11: Tiburon En Le Niebla ACT VII

**A/N: Here's another chapter~**

 **I know, I'm getting side tracked and please forgive me, I have a Imagination that just runs endless** **possibilities** **when it comes to a story and some are just too hard to resist. I will be trying to keep on the main storyline but know there will be side arcs. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW~**

 **I mean story~**

* * *

[Communications compound]

Two guards could be seen conversing on the wall both were samurai with blue colors on their armor. One a Orochi, the other a Kensei. Both seemed to be so deep in their conversation they hadn't noticed the disappearance of the Gate guards below.

"I'm telling you Kojiko, something is off.. The other Samurai have been acting differently ever since we set foot in this city..!" The Orochi worried as she told her (Most likely from her voice) friend, Said Orochi wore a Supaiku Kabuto with the chest and arms of a Akizuki, a head ornament was present on her head that resembled a V, a slitted eye in gold in the middle, a House crest. On a sheathe that was strapped to her obi was a blade Sakakura to be exact. Such blades were only given to high ranking Orochi usualy said Orochi were partnered with high-ranking Kensei. Right now she was arguing with said Kensei, Kojiko her childhood friend.

Said Kensei was Kojiko another woman whom currently wore a Spiked void Kabuto, a Saginuma chest piece with a Katana and Wakizashi strapped to her Obi with a long sleeveless coat draping over the Armor and Azuchi arm guards. Dual Blades stood on each side of her Kabuto.

"Relax Kuroha-Chan~ I know that the Kage is... off, and that his orders are questionable but we don't really have a choice. Besides the others are probably just trying to adjust to a Shinobi village~" The Kensei reasoned/whined as she stabbed her Nodachi into the ground and leaned on it. She had gotten tired of hearing the same argument from her, true she was her friend but this had to stop.

"But Kojiko, the Kage here.. He's weird... He does nothing but obsess on winning this war..! Almost... Almost like he's some sort of puppet.." Kuroha gulped nervously. She had been trying to figure it out for a while now... The Mizukage seemed solely focused on removing the bloodline users from Kirigakure. Nothing else seemed to concern him either. Not the number of casualties in this war and not of how his own people seemed to live.

As this happened a Shinobi who was guarding the walls disappeared from sight leaving only his tanto.

Once more Kojiko sighed, her childhood friend had always been like this. The moment someone's behavior changed she thought something bad had occurred. She would've replied back if she hadn't heard the sound of clacking on the brick roof's of some building. She turned to where the sound came from to find a blonde woman running on the roof of a building, she seemed to wear white clothing that could be considered risque... How the HELL?! They should've noticed a person like that running on the roof's earlier! Especially if she wore clothing like that!

Kuroha tilted her head to the left, so she could see what her friend was looking at but was pulled by Kojiko too quickly, whom had also grabbed her nodachi from the place she stabbed it and had began sprinting down a path that followed the blonde woman.

"Matte! Matte! Why are you going so fast?! Where are we going?!" She wailed as she was quite literally being dragged along. Kojiko was always surprising for a sword saint who wielded a Nodachi she was surprisingly faster than most of them. Almost faster than Orochi's.

"You wanted to find out whats going on! Well I think I can find us those answers!" Kojiko answered with determination before a cloud of dust picked up as she ran as fast as she could.

"That didn't answer my que-SSSTTTIIIIOOONNN!" Kuroha screamed as she forcefully dragged around. Her poor body flailed in the air like a paper bag.

Poor girl...

* * *

[Communications compound, Barracks]

Tier was trying to make her way to the tower as fast as she could, the sooner she did this the sooner they could continue their mission. The longer they stayed the more likely the Mizukage would suspect something is up. As she jumped onto another roof she noticed behind her a dust cloud, curious she turned only to see a Samurai following her.

Crap! how'd they know? Then she heard the large clacking of her sandals on the tiles of the roofs and facepalmed. The first rule of being a good Shinobi already flying out the window. #1 Silence and Shadows are a Ninja's friend utilize it. She had to find a way to lose em and quick. She then noticed a sign saying Barracks she smirked as an Idea came to mind and headed towards it.

Kojiko followed shortly before stopping in front of the doors of the Barracks. Giving Kuroha enough time to recover if her holding her head with swirling eyes was anything. Just as Kuroha recovered she was once more dragged by Kojiko into the Barracks, said Kensei ignored the protests of her slightly shorter companion, as a high pitched scream caught their attention.. When they reached, the door they were two thoughts in their minds. One is to praise whoever did this because they had done so in a mere matter of moments. Two is to be frightened of how quickly it was placed together.

The unluck group of Samurai and Shinobi strung up. One Shinobi with clown make up all over his face, with his clothing colored with such a vibrant pink it was etched into their memories forever and shivered. Another was a Samurai who's mask was white with red lipstick and a permanent blush stuck on it's features. His armor was white with pink kitten paws and lipstick marks on it what made it worse was the fact there was a pair of panties and a bra on the outside of his armor.

Another seemed visibly shaken, muttering something about a rubber duck, some tape and the color purple in a frightened manner. The final one seemed... oddly normal, it was a woman with raven black hair and purple eyes, she seemed to have a large bust and a slender figure. Then she noticed the womans right shoulder had some sort of tribal tattoo, Wait a minute she knew that tattoo anywhere?! Shio Jinsoku?! But last they checked the man was a well... MAN?! They than noticed a pair of red fox ears and a tail with a white tip. Said Man...Woman or whatever... Smirked with an unknown emotion hidden in it. What the hell happened?! THEY WERE ONLY BEHIND THE WOMAN BY A FEW MOMENTS?!

* * *

[Flashback No Jutsu, Barracks mere moments before Kojiko and Kuroha]

Tier, ran into the room to find four people sitting around a make shift poker table. She found it odd they hadn't noticed her yet. She had actually slammed the door quite loudly. Another thing she had to take note of...Damn she needed to get back into shape she could've already set a prank for the ANBU when she was younger. WITHOUT LEAVING A TRACE!

It looks like she needed improvement. That's when one of them noticed her.

"You! This is a restricted area, How'd you even get in here?!" One yelled as he got to his feet and grabbed the hilt of his sheathed blade. Before any of them could do anything. A Shinobi foolishly activated their own traps causing his comrades to be caught in it as well. Tier then got an idea as she grabbed make-up and paint from... somewhere.. and started painting the 3 soldiers. One was unlucky enough to resist to which Tier pulled out a rubber duck and some tape, with a purple pain can. At first the man laughed it off but he eventually began screaming in horror. The one that resisted the least was honestly more frightened than ever.

"The hell are you going to do to Jinsoku..?!" The bikini wearing Samurai demanded. His pride, it was crushed, and would probably never return. While they couldn't see her face they could feel a sinister aura from her.

 _'Musume, now would be a perfect time to try some Youkai techniques..~'_ Kushina's voice chirped in her ear quite gleefully. Being a Kyuubi herself Kushina had taken it upon herself to teach her daughter some techniques Youkai were able to use. One was changing her own form, though that technique was hard for her to do. The reason much like a Bunshin. Her Youkai energy, was simply too large and she would unconsciously put more than she intended into the technique. The most she could keep stable till she dispelled the technique was her clothing. Another technique she learned from her mother was one she usually wouldn't use on someone as it barred someones free will, to her own.

It created a servant for her utilizing a actual person. Depending on how strong the person was or how resistant they were. The more harder it was to complete no matter how strong the fox, an example of this was a 8-Tailed kitsune trying to make a servant of a High-Ranking Samurai. True said Kitsune would win eventually, but the time it would take to recover the power they had lost in gaining said Samurai... Luckily this one was quite frightened of her... But she had also taken the liberty of seeing into the persons mind. Shio was reluctant to even be here, he didn't really want to kill the bloodline users but the Daimyo's orders couldn't be refused... Or so he thought.

She had sensed some type of energy in his body that wasn't his own. He was placed under the same Genjutsu. Apparently it made them believe what they were doing were the orders of the Daimyo with something compelling them to obey it. She didn't know why she decided to but she decided to make him, her servant.

 **"What will I do with you..?"** She asked herself in a very creepy manner with a unknown smile. Before a flash appeared, before Jinsoku's body was engulfed. When the flash faded, a woman replaced Shio Jinsoku, the rope holding the former man snapped as she fell onto the floor. Loose Samurai armor hugged her fram as the woman pulled the Kabuto off her head and pulled the faded skull mask off her face mask. It revealed a raven haired woman with amethyst eyes. Suddenly fox ears popped out of her ears and a fox tail immediately popped out of her collarbone, in between her obi and her Samurai pants, revealing a small crack of her butt.

The woman panted as she fell on her knees as she seemed to stare at Tier with Adoration, respect and the most dominant, lust. Tier herself panicked, this wasn't how her mother said the technique worked! Not at All! She had merely said that the technique would mark them as hers and they would follow her orders nothing more..!

Then she heard both the Sun Goddes and the Death Goddess scolding her mother.

 _'Baka! I told you to check that it was the right technique!'_ Rasu screamed as she slammed her fist on Kushina's head. Said Kitsune uncharacteristically whimpered in pain as she held her head.

 _'B-But how was I suppose to know it was the Kitsune Servant one!'_ She defended herself weakly, the reason for her currently unusual submissiveness is due to a trait that all Kitsune had. Instinctively Kitsune respected and bowed loyally to those with power and while she was as powerful as both Goddesses, right now it seemed they exuding a lot more power than ever.

 _'That's WHY we told you to check if it was the right one?!'_ Gami (Shinigami) Scolded as she too slammed her fist on the Youkai Goddesses head. Said Goddess whimpered once more in pain and was on her knees. Bowing her head to the (Currently) Stronger women.

 _'Gomenasai! Rasu-Sama! Gami-Sama! Please don't hurt this one any more!'_ Kushina again uncharacteristically pleaded her ears drooped with her nine fluffy tails flat on the ground. The sight not only made Tier gape, but sweat drop as well. It seemed even as a Goddess the trait hit her just as hard.

Great all she needed was some sort of notice saying you have gained a follower and this would almost feel like some sort of game... She then turned her head to the now bowing Kitsune.

"Master-Sama! Is there something I can do for you..?~" She panted out while wriggling her butt, tail swishing in the air.

Barely managing to resist he urge to watch it she swallowed as she then ordered her new servant.

"Sh-Shio, I need you to stall the two Samurai that are coming in, i they are too much for you return to me.." She ordered her Servant, said Servant seemed ecstatic at being ordered.

"Hai! Tier-Sama! Maybe when I'm done she'll reward me..~" She whispered the last part to herself. Causing the still hanging Shinobi and Samurai to shiver. In Aroussal or by how obsessed their friend had become of the blonde none but them could tell.

The Tercera sighed, before hopping out the window and continuing to make her way to the tower. Her thoughts remained on her servant though. Why had she reacted that way?

 _'Tier-Chan, the technique your mother had taught you not only provides a loyal servant but was used so one could... Relieve themselves...'_ Rasu answered. Tier blushed at the answer. Well that explained that, but it didn't explain why she was so loyal all of a sudden.

'The technique has a side-effect, when used the targets mind will be completely rewired to utter loyalty and love for their masters..Believing that due to them being the servant of their masteers that anyone else is inferior... Honestly I knew I should've watched over your training to make sure you learnt the right thing.' Sighed Gami, she had known something like this would happen. After spending so many years with her sister, she knew how stubborn she would get and how forgetful she was sometimes.

Oh well, back to her mission.

[Kai, Flashback no Jutsu]

* * *

[Barracks, Communications Compound]

"So you are the flies chasing after Master-Sama! I won't allow you to go any further! Come and meet your death!" Shio stated with bloodlust, the other Samurai now weary as they drew their blades. Something had changed in the former male... And it wasn't the good type of change! In a blink of an eye Shio had flashed from existence and was in the air striking her Katana downwards towards Kuroha, Kojiko being quick to react had pushed her friend out of the way and raide her nodachi, successfully holding her own. Shio had then landed on the ground as they ground they're blades against another and surprisingly (to Shio anyway) the Kensei had not only managed to hold her own against her, but was winning! Damned human couldn't just die...! That way she could go back to Tier-Sama! Possibly be even rewarded for removing them as quickly as she had!

"Tch! I'll admit I had expected you to have died from my first attack! Congratulations human, but know that this will be your death! Master-Sama is already on her way to the tower and her mission will be done soon!" Shio growled as she jumped back and entered a stance.

Kojiko was confused, her master was heading to the tower? why? She wasn't sure if this _master_ was strong but she had to be wary, if this person had wanted the compound gone destroying it was much quicker. Then again if they destroyed any parts someone would have surely noticed and informed the people in the tower, and if they did that- Her eyes widened in realization. Damn whoever this person was, was trying to disable communication for Kirigakure military forces! Sure she didn't exactly like the village or the Kage but orders were orders. No matter How questionable.

If she didn't listen to these orders many civilians would be harmed. She couldn't stand for that... She then turned her head to her childhood friend whom seemed to be recovering from being thrown on the floor, before entering her battle stance.

"Kuroha! I need you to go to the tower!" She practically ordered, and she had. She was a higher ranking Samurai, one of the commanders assigned to the Shinobi village. Though that little bit of information wouldn't matter if whoever it was made it to the tower.

"What! No! Kojiko, you'll need me with you! We can take her down together! And-" Kuroha reasoned however, she was interrupted by Kojiko.

"Just go! I'll be fine! Trust me! After I'm done dealing with her, I'll catch up with you! Then we'll take care of whoever is in the tower and finally deal with that damn Kage... I promise!" She spoke softly. That tone...Damn that tone! It was so frickin' reassuring! Like even if she went against a Demon or God she'd be fine. Gritting her teeth, she reluctantly left for the door opening it before turning around and making one last glance at her friend.

"You better come back to me alive.." She grumbled before exiting the door. Though she was still close enough to hear her friends response.

"Please, you know nothing keeps me down." Kojiko smirked, seeing her friend leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Shio exclaimed before she jumped forward and tried to run after the Orochi. Only to be forced to jump back from the swing of a Nodachi. Seeing her path blocked by the Kensei she growled as she glared heated daggers at said person.

"If you wish to get to her you will have to go through me..!" Kojiko stated before jumping, twirling and swinging her Nodachi at the Newly-reborn Kitsune. Shio jumped out of the way. Shio's own eyes narrowed at this and observed as the Kensei recovered quite quickly from that attack. Despite having her mind altered, much of the information she already knew still existed in her mind.

Kensei's were Samurai that had the most balance out of all of them. They had almost the same speed as an Orochi, Strong enough to not only reverse an attack from a Kensei but was able to punish them for it and resilient enough to take a hit and still hit you as well. _'Tch, it seems that I had been underestimating you...'_ She thought before again returning to her stance.

* * *

[Mizukage tower, Kirigakure]

Inside the Mizukage tower were four figures One was Yagura, The Yondaime Mizukage. If one looked closely they would see that his eyes seemed to have lost it's light, he sat on the Mizukage chair his face void of emotion as he simply sat there, Another was Pein or Pein's Hologram to be precise, The 'leader' of the Akatsuki and known as 'The God of Amegakure.'

The other was a Hologram of Konan, The only, yes only female of the Akatsuki, talk about sexism much... And was known as 'The Angel of Amegakure.'

The final one was a man with black spiky hair and wore the Akatsuki cloak, he also wore a orange spiral mask. To most (And there wasn't many) he was known as Tobi, the foolish and probably mentally challenged member of Akatsuki. But to Konan and Pein he was simply known as...

"Madara-Sama, are you sure about this..? Whoever she was had not only kept the Ichibi from us, but had killed Deidara... What is to stop her from once again succeeding in stopping the collection of the Sanbi." Pein spoke through the Hologram provided by the ring on a orange spiral masked individual's finger. The hologram glowing in the darkness of the tower at night.

"Yes, I am certain.. No matter her strength she cannot hold her own against a Shinobi village. Nor sneak into said village after she had stirred such a commotion. But if she does manage to defeat them, I doubt she could handle the power of a Bijuu..."Spoke the now named 'Madara'. "And if she does manage to beat the Sanbi, I will intervene...possibly even... _sway_ her to our side" He said as a red eye with three commas suddenly shone in the single eye socket of his mask.

Pein may not have shown it, but he shivered inwardly. Arrogant he may be but he knew what Madara could do with that Sharingan. If Itachi was dangerous, then Madara was life-threatening with just his presence. As much as he didn't wish to work with such a person he knew he had to. The road to peace is bathed with blood after all.

Konan however, showed it visibly. Damn, she had planned to find the woman who had defeated Deidara and hope to convince her to help stop the plan the Akatsuki had created. She did not exactly agree with their plan. But what choice had she had? If she warned a single village of this, word would spread out into the rest of the Elemental nations and the Akatsuki would know... They had spies everywhere, even in Kumogakure. Which was the most secure village in all of the elemental nations. No they would've figured out who it was, which would be her as the others would be too busy with their own activities and capturing Jinchuuriki. She, Pein and 'Madara' as he called himself were the only ones not doing a thing.

Pein would've been too busy trying to plan out the moment to attack and capture Bijuu. He also would've been too busy running Amegakure. Not only this but he was also acting as the 'leader' of the Akatsuki. Tch if only the others knew that Nagato the one with the almighty Rinnegan wasn't the mastermind of this so called plan. No this was all the planning of 'Madara'. Huh... now that she thought about it they probably would only find it slightly shocking, sans Itachi and Zetsu. Itachi as he knew of this before the Uchiha Massacre. After all Itachi may have been skilled and a prodigy, but even that was uselss against a entire clan of people with similar experience and possibly more experience. Zetsu because the damn plant was like his pet.

She hoped that the woman would not only survive 'Madara' but resist his way of _'persuasion'_.

"Then what shall we do for the mean time... Madara-Sama.." Pein asked, 'Madara' then turned and walked towards the window of the Mizuka ge tower. He then stared out of the window and towards the full moon in the night before answering. "Find the other Jinchuuriki and take their Bijuu, we continue as we had planned. No matter who it is, no one can stop the Tsuke no Mi..."

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter~  
Now before I sign off I have found another Idea for a story and wish to share it with you to see what you think and if you would like to see it.~**

 **A Naruto, Bleach crossover: FemNaru! Naruko is Tier Harribel! Naru/Harem!**

 **Think of this as the alternate timeline of NHR (Naruto Hollows Return): Tiburon. Where Kushina and Mikoto have been with hersince her rebirth as a hollow. Leading her to a different path. And where Aizen has not recruited her as a Espada. She is a wondering Hollow/swordman who helps humans, souls and supernatural whenever she encounters them. While she is still the reincarnation of Arturia Pendragon, she will not gain Excalibur or her techniques till she dies and becomes part of Arturia in the throne of heroes. This will not happen in this story. No NHRA: Samayo Kenshi will be mostly Bleach and Naruto. If there are other additions it's because they fit the setting. When we explore the hwole her being a reincarnation of the King of Knights it will possibly be when there is a sequel. So yes it is mostly Naruto Bleach only.**

 **Know that a Sequel may/may never be made for NHRA. Kushina and Mikoto are still Gpddesses however the moment that Naruko ecame a Hollow they had decided to be there for her.**

 **NHRA(Naruto Hollows Return: Alternative): Samayō kenshi!**

 **[Preview/Prologue Begin]**

There is a swordsman out there, one which is feared and respected by both Seiretei and Hueco Mundo. Both sides wish for her to be on their side. Aizen wanting to fill his espada ranks, Yamamoto (Hiiruzen Sarutobi) to have his surrogate granddaughter safe from harm. But she is a mere wandering swordsman! Why would they want her with them? Wait -Sniff- is that Ramen..And Sake? Alrighty Tier Harribel is on the scene 'ttebane!

 **Tier's Attire: Tier wears a black battle kimono with a golden dragon design going up the left arm and an orange accent on the Kimono. Her right arm out of it's sleeve exposing a lot of skin and a black bra seemingly noticeable for any to see her left arm seems to have fingerless samurai gloves with a black arm stocking, she wears black hakama pants with a similar golden dragon running along both legs of the pants. She wears black socks and sandles with shin guards. Her hair is blond with a large red strand and a single unusual hair poking out like a antenna(Hair eventually turns fully crimson like her mother. This however was completely hiddden by a Metallic hat shaped similarly to that of a Samurai Kasa. (See Adjudicator hat for honor, yes some of her attire is inspired by for honor but only the Kasa she does wear a face mask similar to Kakashi but only on certain occassions not the Oni one on the Adjudicator, the Hakama pants and socks and Sandles. Everything else is me).**

 **Strapped to her waist are two Katanas. One has a Black metal blade with a red line in running down the middle of the blade, Japanese Kanji was engraved along the blade '** **熱血キツネ** **' For 'Hot Blooded Fox'. The hilt is decorated with nine swirls going along it. The butt of the hilt is a fox with it's mouth open wide a red gem in it's mouth, the name of this blade is Akane or Bright Red. The scabbard is crimson and black**

 **The other Katana is a golden blade with a blue line running down it. Engraved on the blade were the Kanji '** **太陽の女神** **' meaning 'Goddesss of the Sun'. The hilt was black and gold with a design similar to that of a golden dragon on the bottom of the hilt. A blue gem in the mouth of the dragon. The name of the blade is Asashi or Rising Sun note both blades will have a second form.**

 **If you would like to see this story written then please tell me, I may have prematurely made a chapter already. If not then no worries I'll focus on this story.**

 **Till next time Ja-Ne~**


	16. Chapter 12: TiburonEn LeNiebla Act VIII

**A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting. Now my reasoning to Shio (Kitsune Slave) existing, Shio will be a way for Tier to talk with someone OUTSIDE of her mind. Now we are nearing the end of the Kirigakure Arc. So I will shut up now. Ja Ne~**

 **Chapter 12: Tiburon En Le Niebla ACT VIII**

* * *

[Near Comm Tower, Kirigakure No Sato]

Tier had finally made it to the large communications tower in Kirigakure and man was it heavily guarded. It was insane the amount of guards she saw patroling the walls and gates that separated the tower from the compound. Many of them seemed to be very high ranking as well, which troubled her. Sure this was the Compound responsible for Kirigakures military forces... But this..?!

She could count at least fifteen people guarding the gates with at least double that amount on the walls, who knew if they had their own alarms in there? or even more guards. She cursed when she saw a quite a few Samurai there as well. Again why was she the one for this part..? She was most likely the least qualified for this. Sure she used to be able to hide form ANBU as a child but she hadn't done something like that in well- FOREVER?!

Surely the three actual Shinobi with her had better chances, or not. Mei, while having been a Shinobi, was still an Uzumaki and it was hard enough for her to suppress her chakra to a civilian's level, Ao had no reason not to actually, this made her twitch. Damn old man won't get off his lazy backside...Chojuro, actually she didn't even want to consider him doing something like this, as good as he was, his personality would only get him into tight situations. She didn't want that.

Sighing, she turned her head to look at the tower wall, 20 guards seemed to patrol the wall, 15 Shinobi, 5 Samurai. She then looked at the gate and saw absolutely no way of making it passed them, 4 Large Shugoki's lined up against the wall and a large and constant patrol of Samurai and Shinobi, she also noticed large gongs in most of the pathways for the guards, obviously to alert someone. She'd say that the Mizukage was paranoid.

She then straightened before making her way to the wall, even if she could just open a **Garganta** it would use enough Reiatsu for a sensor to notice, plus she actually needed to know where she wanted to go. While she didn't have Chakra it was due to an obvious reason, she was a Hollow a soul, thus there was no physiical aspect of Chakra. But she did have spiritual energy, which was still a important component of Chakra, thus they would still sense her. If only harder to sense, since the physical aspect of Chakra is missing, even using a small amount of Reiatsu to walk on the air as she used to, was a no go, that and everyone would be able to notice a woman in pure white clothing walking in the air. Meaning she had to take a longer route.

She had steadily made her way to it, going through shadows and hiding behind whatever she could, since her clothes didn't help her situation. She had then hid behind one of the chimney pipes of a building just across from the wall as the patrol passed. As she waited for the patrol to pass, she noticed some of the wall was cracked and broken up leaving her a perfect place to climb up. How convenient, it seemed a battle ensued here before and the Mizukage was ignorant enough to either not notice it or left it alone for later. Either way it was very convenient for her.

Making sure she was in the clear, she leapt towards the wall before reaching her hand out to grab hold of a few loose bricks, crashing into it with a loud thud and a grunt. Slowly she began to climb the wall before her hand had grabbed a more unstable part of the wall that broke off, leaving her hanging with one hand, she slowly recovered before growling in her mind and making her way back up the wall. She wanted to both thank the Mizukage for leaving the wall as it was, and strangle him for the same reason.

* * *

[, Training Grounds, Barracks, Kirigakure no Sato]

Kojiko managed to dodge a swing from Shio's Katana before she swung withh a strike of her own. Shio seeing this had dodged back evading the Nodachi before kneeing the Sword Saint in the face forcing her on the ground and sent a strike across Kojiko's chest which she barely parried it before striking Shio with the pommel of her hilt, then swung as it connected and sent the Kitsune rolling back.

Shio had managed to roll onto her feet, holding a hand against the slash on her armored chest, panting heavily as she regained her breath. Her armor looked to be tattered, beaten and littered with cuts like her body and her face mask slightly damaged, though something like this could easily be repaired. It was essential to know how to repair armor as a Samurai. She remembered that much as well.

Kojiko had done the same using her Nodachi as support as she held a arm at the strike on her ribs, panting as she tried to get onto her feet. She, like Shio looked far worse for wear then when they had began.

"You... Move quickly for a Human..." Shio panted out as she narrowed her eyes at the warrior before her. It seems she had severely underestimated her, At first she had thought of her as a pest that should be removed like any other pest. But then their battle began. From what remained of her memory, not many could match her in skill when it came to combat. But this... Proved she was far more then she appeared. Quite agile was the Sword Saint, to avoid her strikes. Perhaps...It would be wise to consider keeping the human for her mistress, in case it interested her.

"Did better than you thought..?" Kojiko smirked, though inwardly she grimaced. She hadn't fought this hard in a while, True she was High-Ranking but she had always been busy training recruits and keeping her best friend out of trouble. For her to struggle this badly showed her how badly out of shape she was. Her own Kabuto had fallen off leaving only her mask, revealing indigo hair tied in a pony tail and indigo eyes.

She should have flared her Chakra as an alert, she knew that. But some dumbass decided to put Chakra Seals in the compounds, even the training grounds that they had somehow moved their fight to. Meaning no matter how hard she tried not a single trace of Chakra would be noticed.

"May I have your name human..?" Shio requested before returning to her battle stance.

"Sasaki Kojiko.." Kojiko answered, grunting as she too got up form her kneeling position and into her battle stance.

"'Tomb of the gift of God' huh..." Shio murmured, it was interesting. Once more, from her own memory the Sasaki Samurai Clan, they were a clan that, used spirit exorcising skills. A rumor was that the Sasaki Clan had developed soul cutting blades, that were apparently sentient. If this person before her was truly a Sasaki she would be definitely worthy to be brought to her mistress.

"How about yours..?" Kojiko asked even if she had already known. It was common among Samurai to ask of each others names before entering battle.

"Jinsoku Shio..." Shio grinned before flashing out of existence. Shocking the Sasaki. Before Said woman sensed energy building behind her. Just before Shio had reappeared to strike, Kojiko had already elbowed the woman behind her before sending a strike at Shio. Shio had managed to parry the attack before grabbing a Kunai and throwing it at her opponent. Striking Kojiko in the arm before she sent a strike at Kojiko in the chest before getting in a kneeling position and swinging at her knees. Unfortunately for her Kojiko parried it and surprisingly used one hand to swing the Nodachi twice landing two diagonal strikes. Before making a single Hand sign **"Seishin: Shinigami** **Jōka Hasaki** **(Spirit: Reaper's Purifying Blade Edge!)"** As her Nodachi literally oozed blue energy, before she held it in both hands and struck down, cutting through Shio or so she thought.

The form of Shio exploded into smoke leaving behind a log cut in half. Before the Sword Saint let out a cry of pain as she was cut into back, she could also feel a bit of a jolt before being kicked away. As the smoke cleared Shio stood there grinning as lightning coated her Katana. Explaining the Jolt.

"Come now you didn't think I was THAT easy didja..?" Shio grinned before lunging forward.

* * *

[Comm Tower, Kirigakure]

Tier had finally scaled the wall and had pulled a Shinobi who was unfortunate enough to look over the wall, before she began too slowly remove every guard as discretely as she could. Slowly but surely she began to dispose of the guards and made her way tot he Comm's tower. Seeing it guarded by many Shinobi and Samurai she had decided to once again scale the structure..

She grunted as she had failed to grab onto one of the tiled roofing on one of the floors. Before continuing to scale the wall. She then found a Deck on one of the floors and proceeded to grab the unsuspecting Shinobi and tossing him over the railing before continuing her path. She then noticed that she was only a single floor below the large brazier in the tower . She then proceeded to place explosive tags on each pillar of the building before walking up the stairs to the last floor.

She noticed four guards on the inside and four on the surrounding deck. She then snuck behind a pillar, before checking if she was clear and slowly making her way to a Shinobi or more specifically their satchel. Slowly she reached into it and grabbed a Kunai. Before grabbing the Shinobi and slit their throat. Something every guard on that floor heard. Cursing she threw the Kunai into the head of another Shinobi. One Samurai ran towards her and struck downwards towards her.

Which she dodged easily. before she grabbed his arm and stabbed in the shoulder with her spear. She then noticed another Samurai Attempting to light the brazier, thus she kicked the Samurai into his ally forcing both on the floor. She then narrowly dodged a strike from another Samurai, as she proceeded to do a turn and sweep the leg of the Samurai before sending her spearing directly into their jugular and sending their corpse crashing into the floor before she pulled her spear out of the unfortunate Samurai's neck.

Hearing a battle cry she saw the Two Samurai who recovered from their stumble charge at her from two directions. She blocked one strike from the one infront of her only to be struck in the back. She recovered quickly, since her Hierro was the only thing damaged, and returned the favor by kicking the one who struck her in the back sending them back slightly and slamming the pommel of her spear into the face of the other. When both regained their stances they attempted to strike her at the same time.

Tier seeing this knelt onto one knee forcing both attacks to narrowly miss one another before she spun slashing at both Samurai continuously. She then slammed her knee into one and again slammed the pommel of her spear into the others face. Before one of them recovered she threw her spear into his chest, the Samurai grasped helplessly at the spear before it was plucked out of his body as he fell.

Tier then did a full spin and slashed the tip of her spear across the others neck. That Samurai grasped at his neck as fell. Trying and failing to stop the blood before his hand went limp and he collapsed on the floor. As soon as she recovered she felt something wrap around her arm. Turning her head she saw a Kusarigama latched onto her arm. Following it she saw a Shinobi with a Tanto in his other hand. They then pulled the chain as she was sent towards them. Though she allowed herself to be pulled.

As soon as she was within reach of the Shinobi he swung his Tanto. Only to be shocked when it shattered. Unlike Samurai who reinforced their blades. Shinobi often used a standard blade and never attempted to upgrade them. In his shock he failed to notice that he was currently suspended in the air because he was impaled on her spear ending their life. Tier kicked her spear, dropping the dead Shinobi onto the floor. Before making a quick count. she had killed six of them judging by the fact there was 6 corpses, 2 left.

She grimaced as she noticed one was a Shugoki and the other a Kensei. She narrowly dodged the Kenseis low strike by jumping in the air and attempting to end it quick with her spear aimed at the Kensei's head. Unfortunately for her the Kensei noticed and removed a hand from her Nodachi and grabbed onto her spear, tilting it away from course and pulling her towards the ground. Before letting go and slamming her fist into Tier's face which had surprised the Hollow as she felt a sting on pain as she was sent flying backwards and rolled across the floor and slammed against the railing her weapon unfortunately slipping from her grasp as she had tumbled.

She grunted as she slammed against the railing only to look in shock as the Shugoki loomed over her and slammed their Kanobo downwards. Obviously trying to turn he rinto paste. Which could've very well happened had she not dodged to the side. She grimaced in seeing the railing and some of the deck turn into rubble before getting an Idea. She then kicked the Shugoki in the back who had just recovered and by instinct slammed the Kanobo behind him causing cracks into the wooden deck. Grabbing her Spear she noticed the Kensei give a war cry as he jumped and slashed her Nodachi downwards. She dodged the large blade and grabbed the Kensei by the collar of their sleeveless coat and throwing hertowards the Large Samurai that was enough weight for the slightly destroyed deck to give way and collapse sending both Samurai falling to their doom.

And where were the other guards form the other levels who shoould've heard all this commotion. Well..

* * *

[First floor, Comms Tower.]

"Hell Yeah I Special Summon, Sanbi no Kappa, Isobu! In Attack Mode! Now Isobu Destroy that foolish Samurai's Sasaki Kojirou and finish this fight! With Great Sea Bed Strike!" A Shinobi roared as a holographic representation of a three tailed turtle slammed the gorund as coral formed and impaled the unfortunate purple haired Samurai Monster befor eit shattered into pieces and finished the life points of his Opponent.

"Imposssible I lost!" Screamed the Samurai as the SHinobi guards cheered for the victor and the Samurai grumble in defeat. All the while a brooding Samurai scoffed at their game.

"I work with Idiots.." He sneered before going emo once more. Ever since the release of that stupid card game everyone had been too into playing it to actually guard the damn place. He then looked at the card in his hand with love hearts in his eyes.

"No one can beat you can they Kyuubi-Chan? Yeah That's right no one can!" He grinned evilly as his eyes gleamed of Insanity and Obsession.

* * *

[Top Floor, Comm Tower]

Tier suddenly sneezed as she shivered in disgust and fear. Someone was talking about her, And she didn't like the way they did. Shaking the unpleasant feeling off she then proceeded to place more explosive seals on the pillars. Once activated the roof would cave in and collapse on itself and the other floors. Thus leaving the tower as a pile of rubbble. And then they could proceed as planned. Just as she was about to place the last one down she felt a Kunai whirl right past her and into the seal slamming it into the wall instead of the pillar. Turning she noticed that Samurai once more behind her and panting. Interesting, you managed to follow me. But you seem to have lost a fellow comrade.

"Nope, It's gonna tak emore than your... _Slave_ to beat Kojiko-Chan.." Kuroha grinned, unknowingly forcing the Arrancar to blush in embarrassment. _'Damn it! It's not my fault that Kaa-Chan taught me the wrong technique!'_ Tier yelled inwardly only to panic at seeing her mother looking at her in the mind-scape with puffy eyes. It seems she was still affected from earlier.

'I-I'm Such a failure! I taught my daughter the wrong technique! Now she doesn't love me anymore! Waaah!' Kushina Cried in her head tears coming out of her eyes as she sat on the floor.

Tier then wailed her arms as she soothed her mother. _'T-There there Kaa-Chan, It's okay! You're a great mother! No matter what you do wrong! I'll Always love you!'_ She cooed, as Kushina began to regain her composure every so slightly.

 _'R-Really Tier-Chan? Even with my faults..?'_ She whimpered, making Tier smile warmly at her mother.

 _'Hai. Even with your faults...'_ She whispered to her mother, who jumped at her in joy and hugged her daughter. After a small bit she had finally let go and regained her usual composure.

 _'Thanks Musume I needed that. Now go out there and stop the Mizukage's reign! 'Ttebane!'_ She cheered as her daughter left the mindscape but not without saying.

' _Arigato, For everything.'_ She thanked her mother before exiting the mindscape and refocusing on the Samurai before her.

"Before we start...Will you tell me your name..?" Tier asked as she spun her spear and got into a stance. Where she held the spear with one hand behind her back.

"Why would you need to know..?" Kuroha asked back. Curious as to why the intruder had asked.

"Is it not customary to share your name before entering a duel..?" Tier questioned the Samurai, who giggles before drawing her Katana.

"Quite knowledgeable in our customs aren't you..? Alright, My name is Tetsu Kuroha." Kuroha stated as she twirled her Katana.

"I have met many Samurai before in my young age. I am Tier Harribel." Tier replied as both crouched and stared at each other before leaping at one another.

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Hey sorry it took so long I kinda lost a bit of inspiration since many were negative about the changes. But! I've got it back! Though I'm not sure how often I will update this story. So don't get your hopes up. Anyway Leave a review and tell me if you want that alternative story. Ja Ne~**


	17. AN

**SOPV: Hey guys SOPV here. Uh sorry if I haven't updated this I've just been kinda busy with things lately. Anyway it DID occur to me I was placing a bit TOO many Ideas in the story and for that I am sorry. At that point my mind was just swimming with Ideas and it went on from there. Anyway I'm hoping for your opinion on this. If you want I will Rewrite this story and do my very best to not include all those ideas like last time. Lemme know what you think and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
